Yugioh GX: Season Three Fan Made
by SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: Jaden and the gang are back! The third year kicks off with long time friends transferring to Duel Academy and joins the gang for another adventure.
1. Author's Introduction

**_Hey Hey Hey! What's up everyone, SnowyJeleciaHusky here._**

 ** _How's every Yugioh Fans/Geek doing, I hope really awesome because today is June 15, 2016 and today is awesome time to begin my author introduction._**

 ** _So I've been watching a lot of Yugioh GX and I LOVE IT SO MUCH!_**

 ** _So I've decided to make a fanfic of it, but I have a few WARNINGS in this._**

 ** _*I've decided to use my weird imagination to do a little shippings swap but I do respect the originals, but it's my story so plz respect._**

 ** _*Sexual contents or as we all say LEMON and profanity, rape and tragedy._**

 ** _Featuring the Main Characters:_**

· **_Jaden Yuki_**

· **_Alexis Rhodes_**

· **_Pattie Quilter_**

· **_Yami Pattie_**

· **_Syrus Truesdale_**

· **_Hasselberry Tyranno_**

· **_Chazz Princeton_**

 ** _Supporting Characters:_**

· **_Jesse Anderson_**

· **_Patty Hudson_**

· **_Aster Phoenix_**

· **_Destiny Hoar_**

· **_Blair Flannigan_**

· **_Alice_**

· **_Zane Truesdale_**

· **_Faline Kaiba_**

· **_Jim 'Cook' Crocodile_**

· **_Freja Andersen_**

· **_Atticus Rhodes_**

· **_Amber Quilter_**

· **_Axel Brodie_**

· **_Giana Grande_**

· **_Adrian Gecko_**

· **_Echo_**

· **_Ms. Topes_**

· **_Crowler_**

· **_Bonaparte_**

· **_Ms. Fontaine_**

· **_Bastion_**

· **_Jasmine_**

· **_Mindy_**

· **_Jaime Anderson_**

· **_Lea Anderson_**

 ** _Antagonists:_**

· **_Torrez_**

· **_Thelonius Viper_**

· **_Jack_**

· **_Marcel Bonaparte_**

· **_Dark Jesse_**

· **_Yubel_**

 ** _Summary: Ok so this story is gonna be based on season three but I decided to do it in my style, I wanna see how I can tongue twist this and spice it up a little, featuring mine and my friend's ocs apart of the family XD. I'm also thinking about having some crossovers from the other Yugioh Series but that's a big 'if' though. I'll see how my wonderful and weird imagination takes me._**

 ** _See you guys later. Love you._**

 ** _Bye. :D_**


	2. Water of a Duel Part 1

_**Hello, there my Yugioh GX lovers and geeks, what's up SnowyJeleciaHusky here! So I've decided to kick season 3 off fan made style. So why not I'm a Yugioh geek. XD I'm so excited to start this baby. First things first.**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden and the gang made it back from Japan after defeating Torrez (in case you're lost, read my latest story and you'll get a better understanding) so anyways… Professor Viper has Jaden and Pattie having a throwdown duel for the first period. Ok. Here we go..**_

It was another normal day at duel academy, and today is the day for another school year, when there's a new a year there new professionals for Jaden. Hasselberry was standing on the front porch as he hears Syrus running towards the red dorm screaming for Jaden. Syrus was now an Obelisk Blue. "Jaden, guys where are you?" Syrus cried. Hasselberry walks down the stairs and approaches his short friend. Syrus stops and sees him realizing it wasn't him. "Hey, you're not Jay."

"Jees what gave that away ?" The Dino duelist asked all sarcastically.

"Look, where's Jaden, did he forget about the rally, it's today!" Syrus said.

"Holy the prep rally is today?!" Hasselberry asked all surprised.

"Yeah, we gotta find him it in an hour," Syrus said running towards the school

"Hold on there wait for me, private!" Hasselberry yelled as he was running behind him.

[Jaden's dream]

A mysterious female voice laughing and began to taunt Jaden

"Huh? Who's there?" Jaden asked.

"Don't you remember me ? Why won't you come and play, Jaden?"

"Who are you and Where are you and where am I Jaden. Jaden asked all confused. He then sees his friends as statues and runs towards them. " Are you guys alright?"

"I had some fun with your friends but they were no fun."

"Alexis? Syrus? Hello?! Come on say something!" Jaden said as he put his hand on Alexis' face but she faded away as well as the others before his eyes . "NOOOOOO!"

[End of dream]

Jaden woke up and began to breathe heavily as Wing Kuriboh appeared before him comforting him. "Oh man, I just had the weirdest dream, my friends were turned into statues and then they disappeared." Wing Kuriboh chirped as he sees Jesse and Ruby coming from behind the building walking towards the building.

"Hey there Jay, we've been looking all over for you, the rally is today." Jesse reminded.

"Holy shit, the rally's today, I totally forgot," Jaden said scratching his head all embarrassed.

"C'mon the Gang are waiting for us," Jesse said running towards the entrance.

"Haha ok," Jaden smiled and runs towards the auditorium.

Meanwhile, at the girls Obelisk dorm Faline and Amber was in their closet trying to choose an outfit to wear, Patty was trying to deal with her blonde wavy hair. Alexis and Des were walking towards their room, they walked in and sees them still getting ready.

"Faline just wears your uniform," Alexis said showing her uniform looking at her.

"Do I have to?" Faline pouted.

"Faline?" Alexis said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine." Faline takes it and goes to the bathroom and changes.

Patty was tying her blonde wavy hair into a ponytail. She put on her uniform and looked in the mirror one last time. She opened the door and left the room and sees Alexis and Des. Amber comes out in her England uniform Has a purple vest with a blue tang top on with black shorts on wearing flat shoes.

"Well, at last, you got ready before Faline did." Des said.

"Hey we're girls and we do take long to get ready." Patty giggled.

"Faline hurry up we're going to be late!" Alexis yelled.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Faline yelled back, she came out of the bathroom in her uniform, her sports bra was showing and wore black leggings under her skirt. "Well, girls how do I look?"

"You look adorable," Patty answered and hugged her.

"Now you one of us." Des smirked.

"We need to head to the auditorium and meet the others there, " Alexis said.

The girls nodded and made their way to the auditorium to meet the others for the opening ceremony. Jaden and Jesse sees Syrus, Blair, Freja, Chazz and Hasselberry waiting for them at the auditorium entrance.

"Hey, there guys sorry for keeping you waiting. " Jaden said.

"Hey, Jaden you made it." Freja smiled.

"It's about fucking time you showed up. " Chazz said with an attitude.

"Let's head inside the rest of the gang are inside," Jesse said looking at them. The gang agreed and went inside and sees Alexis and Faline waving at them. Aster came from behind and gave Destiny a kiss on the cheek and hands her a rose. All of the friends were there except for Pattie, the gang looked around to see where she was.

"Hey Amber, where's your sister? " Jaden asked.

"Didn't you hear, she's gonna be in the rally prep ceremony. " Amber answered with a smile.

"what why didn't she tell us?" Patty pouted.

"Well, you know how my sister she doesn't like to answer to nobody." Amber giggled.

"Yeah, when she's not herself into trouble. " Axel comes from behind sitting next to her with his arms folded.

"Axel, she's not a kid anymore." Amber said.

"When she's in public." Axel corrected.

The principal then came up on the stage and students got quiet, "Now settle down as you know it;s a start of a brand new year,does anyone remember their summer break cause I sure don't. With a new beginning of a new year, there will be a new modification and improvement here at duel academy we strive for perfection so to keep each of you on top of your games we invited the Legendary Aqua Duelist to join you guys from England Academy, Pattie Quilter!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they see the female walking on stage waving at the students and her friends, "Hey there everyone."

"Pattie!" Faline, Syrus, and Patty yelled happily.

"Alright, Pattie!" Jaden and Alexis cheered.

"Oh yes, and I also like you to you to meet a visiting principal from the west academy, Professor Thelonious Viper!" The principal greet.

Then Viper entered the stage and the students got real quiet, with the sight of him he looks like the type that doesn't take any bullshit from anyone. "As of those who heard that my method is strict, then you are correct. However, that being said I've always felt there's a method to my madness. You see I believe actions speak louder than words. So why don't we skip the pleasantries and get right down to business."

"Jeez and I thought Axel was the Grinch." Pattie mumbled.

"Well, he's a barrel of laughs." Jaden mumbled to Alexis.

"Now then, why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match right now!" Viper said in a tone.

[Gasps from everyone]

"What?!" Pattie glared.

"Were you aware of this?!" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"Please, I'm always the last person to know." Crowler snarled.

"Simmer down so I can choose the competitors." Viper glares as he looks at the Aqua Duelist with a smirk. [Thinking]"I found my first victim."

[Pattie thinking] why the hell is he looking at me like that, gives me the fucking creeps."

"Pattie Quilter! You will be facing of Duel Academy's top student, Jaden Yuki." Viper said.

"Oh hell yeah, way to kick the first day off, by Dueling the Legendary Aqua Queen!" Jaden said all excited getting out of his chair.

"Hehe finally someone to challenge." Pattie smirked.

"Ok, you two hold out your hand." Viper ordered as they hold out their hand and put on a wristband on them.

"Err, what the hell is this?" Pattie asked trying to loosen it a bit.

"Let's just say it's a friendly gift." He answered in a firm tone. "Students the exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute late!"

At the arena, Jaden and Pattie got their duel disk ready. The rest of the gang sit by and watched. Pattie's necklace began to glow and she turned into Yami Pattie. The crowd smiled and cheered.

"Princess, are you ready to get your game on?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

"I've always wanted a challenge, now I'm gonna put you shame, Jaden Yuki." Yami Pattie answered giving him a smirk.

"Haha, we'll see about that!"

"GAME ON!"

"Ladies first, now I summon my beautiful Aqua Mermaid Queen!" Pattie said as her Mermaid Queen came on the field with 1600 attack points, then I activate the field spell Underwater Castle. The arena turned into an underwater theme.

"Holy shit, she changes this place to and Underwater Castle, sweet." Jesse commented.

"Wow, Pattie's monster is so beautiful." Freja said with a happy sigh. "I know I didn't know her deck is that powerful."

"Pfft plz I've seen better." Chazz said.

"Try saying that to her face." Amber mumbled.

"Oh, my this is a real beautiful crowd here Pattie dear." Aqua Mermaid Queen said smiling.

"Yes, and we shall put on a show for our friends and fans." Yami Pattie said looking at her sister and friends and winked at them.

"I see you're a monster chatter as well just like me." Jaden said smiling.

"Well, of course, I bond with and they're like a family to me." Yami Pattie smiled as she looks at her Mermaid Queen. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Alright on the stage, I play my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden said as his monster appeared to the field with 600 attack points.

"Your monster is really awesome Jaden, I'm impressed." Pattie said smiled.

"Good on ya, mate." Jim cheered.

"This is going to be a hell of a show!" Destiny said all excited.

"Haha ikr?" Faline agreed.

"Legendary Aqua Monsters vs Aliens? This oughta is good." Adrian said having his arms folded.

"Next, I'll send one card to my graveyard so his special effect kicks in! Sonar Wave! If there's a monster in your hand with 1000 points or less its instantly destroyed! So let's see what you got , Princess." Jaden said pointing to her hand. Pattie's hand raised up her aqua Symbiote and it was destroyed and her life points dropped from 4000 to 3500.

"Hmm, not bad Jaden." Yami Pattie said closing her eyes and smile.

"Wow you're calmer than your counterpart, you are calm and cool." Jaden complimented. "Now for O-oversoul, with this I get to bring an Elemental Hero Card."

"Hmmm….let me guess Elemental Hero Neos?" Yami questioned.

"That's right, give it up for Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden said as his Neo appeared on the field with 2500 attack points.

"I must say Jaden, you're skills are very good but lets if you can my Aqua Powers."  
Pattie said.

"Aqua Powers?" Jaden repeated all clueless.

"You'll see now I activate my trap card since you special summon a monster I get to play one as well, so I bring out to the field my Aqua Diamond Pegasus!" The diamond Pegasus comes out sprouting her wings and steps on with 2200 attack points.

"Wow her Pegasus is like my Sapphire Pegasus, how cute is that." Jesse smiled looking at her.

"Looks like someone is in love." Freja teased.

"Hey, she just caught my eye." Jesse snarled and blushes hard.

"I must say Ms. Topes Pattie is really confident." Chancellor compliment.

"Well, what can I say? She is the Queen of Duels." Ms. Topes smiled.

Chancellor smiled as he looks over and sees Professor Viper gone.

"Go on News attack her Mermaid Queen!" Jaden commanded. Neo attacks Mermaid Queen but Pattie smirked.

"Not so fast, Jaden! Now I activate my trap card, Water Skeleton when a monster makes a direct attack my skeleton makes your monster attack points by a half along with your life points."

"Aw man not cool." Jaden's life point dropped from 4000 to 2000.

"No fair, I want a water skeleton too, Now I'm gonna have some serious jealousy towards her." Patty pouted.

"Man she's so fucking awesome." Jesse mumbled.

"Jaden you still breathing?" Yami Pattie asked.

"Please, are you kidding? I'm not that much of a weakling." Jaden smirked.

The two duelist are having a battle of a life. -

Meanwhile, Viper was in his hideout looking at them.

"heh heh heh! Ha ha ha!

 _ **Woah holy fucking shit what is Viper planning? What will happen between Jaden and Pattie's next duel? Stay tuned for more!**_  
 _ **Bye. :)**_


	3. Water of a Duel Part 2

_**What's up my Yugioh GX geeks, SnowyJeleciaHusly here! So in the last episode the visiting Professor Viper, decided to change things a bit, by having a throwdown duel between Jaden and Pattie. So the epic duel continues.**_

 _ **Summary; Jaden and Yami Pattie's epic duel continues**_.

"So Jaden you think my monsters are awesome, I have a little kitty to give you a welcome, come on out Aqua Panther!" Pattie said as her Panther appears to the field with 1400 attack points.

"Hmm, Jaden looks tastier than ever, let me have a taste of him, Pattie." Aqua Panther said growling towards him.

"Calm down." Yami Pattie smiled

"I haven't had any fresh meat since we left Japan!" Aqua Panther growled loudly at Jaden.

"She is one angry son of a bitch," Aster said looking at Destiny.

"I'm scared to touch her," Syrus mumbled.

"Patience sweetie, I have to activate your special ability." Yami smiles and giggles. "Now to activate your special ability. It's called Tempt of the Water, since I have these Aqua Monsters in play,once you draw I get to bring out another warrior. Say hello to my Aqua Ninja." The female ninja appeared to the field with 1500 attack points.

"Woah, you have a ninja that's fucking sweet," Jaden said looking at the female ninja.

"An Aqua Ninja, ok that's fucking awesome," Chazz commented.

"Ok, I seriously need to hang with her more often," Blair said with a smile.

"Me too." Syrus agreed.

"Oh you think that's sweet, my Ninja points up rise up by a half and my Panther points also increases which means they attack directly. Now Aqua Ninja show Aquos what a true Ninja can do!" Yami commanded pointing at Aquos. The female ninja uses her ninja blades and destroys Aquos from play.

"No not Aquos!" Jaden said as his life points went from 2000 to 1600.

"Let me sink my teeth in now!" Aqua Panther growled.

"Hehe, go on and a taste of him," Pattie answered.

The female panther growled charging towards Jaden and pounced on him having her claws out smirking at him. Jaden's eyes widened seeing the sights of the panther's claws, "Be gentle." The female panther clawed his face.

"Ooooh." The gang said.

"Poor guy," Blair said having her eyes closed.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," Jesse said looking away.

"Ugh, this is gonna hurt forever," Jaden whined as his points went from 1600 to 1300.

"I only scratched the surface." Aqua Panther smirked.

"Patience my love, you have done plenty for now," Yami smiled. "I place one card faced down and end my turn."

"Good! So now I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jaden said as his monster appeared to the field with 500 attack points.

"Well, another space hero, nice," Pattie smiled.

"News. Scarab. Contact fusion! Empress, meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Jaden greeted as his combined monster to the field.

"Beautiful combination there, Jaden," Yami smiled.

"With every spell trap or spell card on the field, Neos gets a 400 attack point boost plus a little an extra thanks to my opponents field spell." Flare Neos attack boosted up from 2500 to 4600.

"So you had this all along?" Yami questioned.

"Sure did, now Flare Neos attack her directly!" Flare Neos uses his Flare Storm on Yami making her points drop from 3500 to 2200.

"Sis!" Amber shouted.

"Hehe it's ok Amber, I'm ok," Yami smiled and winks at her.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Ok, then my move," Yami said log at her cards and smiled. "I bring out Aqua Harpy Lady."

"Wow, a water harpy lady! This is fucking awesome!" Freja said with excitement.

"Now time to Water Fuse! Aqua Diamond Pegasus and Aqua Harpy to bond. Jaden, meet Aqua Diamond Harpy Pegasus!" The combined monster appeared to the field with 3200 attack points.

"Well I am, the Empress sure knows how to pull off a sweet combination," Hasselberry said.

"That's my best friend," Alexis said looking at her.

"Our reputation rests with Jaden , no wonder you're sweating," Bonaparte said.

"I never sweat, I perspire," Crowler said wiping his face with a cloth. Viper then sits next to Chancellor and Ms. Topes.

"Oh, Professor Viper you're back," Chancellor said

"Forgive me, I had to step out. But I've been monitoring the duel closely and I'm quite pleased. Their skills are potential and I hope the other students are inspired." Viper said in a firm tone.

"Couldn't agree more." The Chancellor smiled.

[Ms. Topes thinking] 'I don't trust him at all I have to warn Pattie and the others about him.'

[Viper thinking] That's right fools, fight. Fight with everything you have. Trust me, the energy you expand will be donated to a worthy cause. One in drain out your energy, my wish will be granted.

"Man Jaden is going over his head this time." Aster pointed out.

"Huh, what do you mean, love?" Destiny asked all curiously.

"What I mean is that Pattie has a strong connection their cards. Ever noticed that Jaden's always talking to his monsters? Well, Pattie can do the same thing with her Aqua." Aster explained to the gang.

"I know that's just great, two Jadens." Alexis sighs shaking her head.

"Actually make that three, because I talk to my Crystal Beasts as well." Jesse corrected with a smile.

"How the hell can we forget?" Adrien shakes his head with a smile.

"Three Jaden's terrific," Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Be glad it's not three Chazzes, that would be a fuck of a nightmare," Faline mumbled.

"Haha ikr?" Destiny and Patty laughed.

"Grrr, say that to my face!" Chazz growled.

"Shut up and chill out," Adrian said and shakes his head.

[Jaden thinking] Shit, what the hell am I going to do, I'm just glad she's not going to attack. Wait a minute she has four monsters on the field but that could mean.

"Jaden, you're still there?" Yami asked teasing.

"Yeah, you have four monsters on your field. Does that mean you're going to sacrifice them?" Jaden all curious.

"That's one way of saying it," Yami answered.

"So it's true, you're gonna bring out one of your Japanese God Cards," Jaden said.

"So how long have you been watching my dueling Jaden?" She asked.

"Long enough to know your game, your Highness." Jaden smirk. "Now I activate Convert Contact! Since my field is empty, I can one of my Neo-Spacian from my and one from my deck and send it to the graveyard. I play Cocoon Party. Here's the catch for every monster in my grave, I get a cocoon." So three cocoons have activated.

"Now that is adorable, little baby aliens." Yami giggled.

"Sure they're small now but you know how kids are these days. Before you know it, they're all grown up. So play contact!" Jaden said as his Hummingbird, and two other monsters are in defense mode.

"Not bad, two monsters in one turn, I'm so glad to have an opponent like you. Yami said.

"Thanks, my Hummingbird's effect I get 500 life points from each card that's in your hand," Jaden said as his life points boosted up to 3800.

"Alright, Jay." Syrus cheered.

"Go on soldier." Hasselberry cheered as well.

"Now use Neos Energy, giving my Dark Panther 800 extra points! Now attack Aqua Mermaid Queen!" Jesse commanded. His Dark Panther attacks Aqua Mermaid Queen making Yami's life points drop from 2200 to 1800.

"Hehe, you trigger my trap Water Reunion! With every monster in my grave I get to summon two more Aqua monsters, so here's Aqua Mermaid Knight and Aqua Magician Girl!" Yami said as the two monsters appeared to the field. Aqua Mermaid Knight in defense mode of 1300 and Aqua Magician Girl in defense mode of 1500.  
"Woah Pattie got two more Aqua monsters on the field," Alexis said.

"Why do I have the feeling?" Aster said.

"Feeling of what, dear?" Destiny asked.

"She's going to summon a Japanese God Card and I know which one it is," Aster explained.

"Aqua Sparking Dragon." The gang said.

"Now I in order me to spice things up, I have to sacrifice three of my monsters. Aqua Ninja, Aqua Mermaid Knight and Aqua Magician Girl, see you girls later." The three monsters disappeared from play. "Now to bring on to the stage, Aqua Sparkling Dragon!" Then the Dragon appears to the field letting out a loud roar, with zero attack points.

"Oh, my," Bonaparte said all surprised.

"Aqua Sparkling Dragon, it does exist," Crowler said with his eyes widened.

"Impressive," Chancellor said.

"No attack points what gives?" Jaden asked.

"My spell card will fix it," Yami answered. "Now for my spell card, Diamond Hearts! Thanks to this with every monster I sacrificed she gets 1000 attack points." Aqua Sparkling Dragon's attack came up to 3000. "Now my Dragon attack Jaden's life points directly with Tsunami Breath!" The Aqua dragon uses her breath and attacks him making his life points drop from 3800 to 1900.

"Ah man, that was powerful," Jaden said in a weak voice.

"That was just the beginning," Yami smirked. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Good now I play Fake Hero, thanks to this o get to play any hero from my hand, so I bring out Elemental Neos! Jaden said as his Neos appeared to the field with 2500 attack points. "That's not all, I play contact soul I get to play another Neos from my grave, and I choose Hummingbird. Now to merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos! Appears with 2500 attack points. "Well since you have more life points than me, Neos gets extra attack points. 1500 big ones!" Then Air Neos attack points boosted up from 2500 to 4000.

"What?!" Yami's eyes full of shock.

"Does this means, Jaden wins?" Patty asked.

"Yup, he beat the Queen of Duels," Aster said.

"Pattie...no," Jesse mumbled sadly.

"So that means."

"That's right time to slay the dragon. Air Neos end this!" Jaden commanded. Air Neon charges towards the Dragon destroying her making all of Yami Pattie's life points reach to zero.

[Everyone gasps]

"Pattie lost!"

"Hehe, that was a nice duel, Jaden." The Princess smiled.

"Wait so you're not mad?" Jaden asked.

"Be upset, no I'm just glad we got the chance to duel. You fought with honor and most of all for fun. Thank you." Yami Pattie said walking towards him.

Just then the bands began to glow and was draining out all her energy. Yami Pattie was losing her vision and her balance, "Ugh what's happening?" She reaches out for Jaden and then she passed out on the field.

"Pattie!" Jaden yelled running towards her.

"Pattie, I'm coming!" Jesse said running towards the field.

"Sis, no!" Amber cried a running behind Jesse.

"Pattie!" The gang cried rushing to her.

"Pattie oh no." Ms. Topes rushing towards her.

The whole auditorium gasped and were scared, while Viper was standing there watching and looking at the unconscious Princess with an evil smirk on her face.

[Viper thinking] 'Thank you so much, Princess, for giving me all the energy and you too Jaden. Now with the Empress out of the way now I can move on phase two, all of the victims of Duel Academy.'

Jesse holding the unconscious Yami Pattie in his arms. "Hey Pattie, wake up!"

"Sis it's me, Amber wake up!' Amber cried.

"Somebody call the nurse, right now!" Ms. Topez yelled.

To be continued…

 _ **Woah, what an epic duel, what's going to happen to Pattie now? What the hell is Viper up to? Stay tuned for more.**_  
 _ **Bye. :)**_


	4. Hanging with Giana Grande Part 1

What's up my Yugioh GX geeks, SnowyJeleciaHusly here! So in the last episode the visiting Professor Viper, decided to change things a bit, by having a throwdown duel between Jaden and Pattie. After the duel, Pattie collapsed on stage.

Summary; Pattie meets her pen pal friend, Giana Grande.

Ok time to get this show on the road.

Let's Party! XD

After the duel, Yami Pattie was escorted out to the nurse office to rest. The gang just stood there all worried and upset, Axel and Amber were sitting by her bed sitting watching her as she sleeps. Ms. Topes was talking to Ms. Fontaine about her condition. The room was quiet, no sound to be heard Yami Pattie was just lying there resting in peace. An hour later, Yami Pattie slowly woke up looking around holding her.

"Ugh, where am I?" Yami asked all dizzy and confused.

"Pattie!" Axel exclaimed.

Amber smiled and cries seeing her sister awake, "Pattie you're awake, I was so worried."

"Hehe doesn't worry guys, I just needed to rest that's all," Yami smiled.

"You sure scared me, young lady," Ms. said holding her hand.

"I'm ok, Ms. Topes," Yami answered with a smile and holds her hand.

Meanwhile at the red dorm, the gangs were in the cafe all worried thinking about Pattie. Jaden was comforting Alexis while the Syrus was sitting next to Blair all upset having his head down on the table. Jesse was sitting by the window by himself not talking to no one thinking about Pattie. Then Jasmine and Mindy walked in and with a smile.

"Mindy what the hell are you smiling about?" Chazz asked.

"Well if you must know, we overheard that Yami Pattie is awake and she's returned back to her dorm," Mindy smiled.

"She's ok." Alexis sighs in relief.

"Thank God!" Freja sighs in relief.

"Man, I thought we were going to lose her," Syrus said sadly.

"Please, Pattie and Yami Pattie are strong. Besides, she wouldn't leave us." Patty smiled.

"Pattie where is she?" Jesse asked.

"She's in her room resting she doesn't want to be bothered," Jasmine said in a calm tone.

"I need to see her," Jesse said.

"Jesse, she needs to be alone besides, her sister is there as well as Axel," Jaden said trying to reason with him.

"Calm down Jess Pattie will be ok," Faline smiled.

"She'll be fresh and new tomorrow." Destiny said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well ok, I'm just worried about her that's all." Jesse sighs.

"Speaking of ok, have you guys found something odd after the duel, Jaden was feeling really weak and Yami just collapsed when her wristband began glowing," Aster said skeptically.

"Now that you mentioned it, something is not right." Blair agreeing

"Do you think it has something to do with the wristband?" Faline asked 

"I don't know, but we'll get the bottom of this." Jaden encouraged.

Later in this evening, a new female student from London Academy comes in. She was a secret spy of the NCA (National Canada Assistance), and a secret assassin that controls the Lightning Deck. She was ordered to hunt down Jaden and Pattie and bring them to justice. She has that same personality like Axel, but more of a short-tempered female that you want to keep her on her good side or else you'll be first prey to end up in the grave. She was settled in the blue dorm on the hunt to look for Pattie. But neither did she realize that Axel was protecting her while she was resting.

[

]

The next day all of the students were called in the auditorium for an assembly by Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Viper.

"Settle down everyone, Professor has an announcement to make," Chancellor said calmly.

"I don't repeat myself listen up!" Viper said in a very mean and serious tone.

"Marcel you might want to pay attention," Blair whispered.

"Oh, right," Marcel said.

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention-" Viper announced.

"The Biobands and starting now, you're required to wear one. Is that understood?" Viper said.

"But what the fuck do these things actually do?" Pattie asked herself.

"For the next few weeks, you'll take part in a series of survival duels. You will all begin with the same ranking regardless of your dorm color or grade level."

"What's the point of this, I don't like this at all." Ms. Topes mumbled.

"Oui, oui we're capable of doing this ourselves." Mr. Bonaparte agreeing.

Viper overheard heard her and looks at students again, "Anyways, these devices systematically gather and transmit data about your dueling ability to a central computer, which then measures your energy, evaluates your decisions, and gauges overall fighting spirit."

"I don't know what he just said, but it sounds so fucking awesome!" Jaden said excitedly.

[Pattie thinking] "Whatever he just said, it's sounds fucking cool!"

"Once the-the evaluation is complete, each of you will be given a score. And failure will not be tolerated. They say you're best of the best. They call you people the Elite. Now prove it!" Viper yelled in a serious tone.

"Monsieur, but what if this machine determines that a student's spirit is too weak?" Bonaparte asked.

"Simple, a dorm demotion. And should one receive a second low score, the next step is expulsion." Viper answered glaring at the students.

[Students gasped]

"Now for those who can't handle this, then I suggest you guys go home, now!"

"Chancellor, I don't think this is such a good idea he can't just change all the rules. He's gone way too far with this!" Ms. Topes complained.

"The lady's right, he can't change the rules." Crowler agreed.

"Well, I think his plan rocks! We get to duel every day!" Jaden said all excited.

"Aren't ya worried ya might get kicked out of the school, J?" Jesse asked looking at his excited friend.

"Not a chance, bro!" Jaden answered with a smile.

"Wow this is gonna be fucking awesome I get to duel everyone in this school, from strongest to the weakest!" Pattie said getting worked up.

"Don't go over your head, P." Destiny said shaking her head.

"You mean, Jaden number two?" Patty corrected.

[

] "

The female was standing at the end glaring at the female and Jaden.

[

] '

After the duel, the students went back to their dorm room for further instructions. An hour later, Chancellor made an announcement, "Attention students, the survival duels will begin immediately following the fifth period. Be sure to activate your bio bands so you can be properly evaluated."

Adrian and Jim were walking outside talking about the biobands.

"They have got to be fucking kidding me." Adrian looking at the bioband complaining.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"What are we, in prison? I mean come on! They're forcing us to wear a monitoring device as if we're criminals!" Adrian said.

"Actually, tracking animals is a way of protecting em, not hurting em. They need our help." Jim corrected.

The female was watching Pattie as she was talking to Alexis and Amber. [ _Female thinking_ ] _'Now to make my move, time to go lightning!'_

The female has a smoke grenade and throws it in front of the females, a second later it exploded and the female made her way in and snatched up Amber and took off. Jaden, Jesse, and the rest of the gang see smoke and screaming and ran towards it. After the minute the smoke wears off, Pattie and Alexis looked around and saw that Amber was gone.

"Amber, where are you?!" Pattie demanded.

"Amber?" Alexis asked.

The rest of the gang sees Pattie and Alexis looking for Amber.

"Pattie, Alexis what happened?!" Axel demanded.

"Pattie, Amber and I were just talking and out of nowhere, a smoke just exploded and then Amber disappeared," Alexis answered.

"Where is she now?" Freja asked."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find my sister!" Pattie said running towards the woods.

"Wait, Pattie!" Axel said running behind her!"

"Pattie!" The gang yelled running after her.

Meanwhile, Amber being tied to a tree hanging on a branch and setting traps. The female duelists smirked as she was hiding in the trees waiting for Pattie to arrive along with her friends. A moment later Pattie runs and sees Amber tied up to a tree before she got any closer, the female duelist jumped out of the trees and pounced on Pattie having a knife to her throat. Axel caught up and sees Pattie being pinned down by the mysterious women, he charges towards her with duel gun.

"LET HER GO!" Axel yelled running towards.

"Pattie, you're under the orders of NSA." The female said.

"The NSA?" Pattie asked all clueless.

"I was hired to kill you, now I could make this quick." She said holding the knife deep to her neck.

Pattie then looks at the pearl locket necklace around her neck shape of a star, she started to have some memories about the time she met her pen pal friend from kindergarten. The Aqua duelist remembers that she gave her that necklace for her birthday because her birthstone was a pearl. "Giana Grande…that you?" The female's eyes widened as she heard her name leaving Pattie's lips.

"How do you know my name?!" Giana demanded.

"The necklace I gave you on your birthday when we were in kindergarten," Pattie answered.

"I'm not falling for it criminal, I'll make sure you won't get to see another day," Giana said getting ready cut her throat open.

Before she did, Axel tackles her holding her back, trying to not have Giana hurt Pattie. The gang made it in time, Jaden and Alexis helped the female up, Pattie looks at Giana as she uses her gymnastics skills and kicks Axel to get him to release her. She backflips to where Amber was and holds out a remote bomb. "You see this? This a bomb that will make the branch go down along with little missy here, Pattie, if you know me so fucking much then prove to me by having a one on one duel!" 

"A duel then, if you wanted to duel, just asked I'm not the type to say to an opponent," Pattie said having her duel disk ready.

"Pattie, you're seriously not gonna duel are you?" Jesse asked all worried.

"Yeah you, passed out in the arena yesterday and we don't want that to happen again." Destiny said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can handle this, with you guys by my side, I'm strong," Pattie smiled.

[ _Yami Pattie's spirit_ ] _"Do you want me to take over, sweetie?" She asked._

 _"Sure let's bring my friend here to her senses," Pattie answered.  
_

"Yugo!" Pattie shouted as her aqua necklace began to glow and she became now Yami Pattie. "Giana, I accept your challenge."

"Good time to lose!" Giana snarled.

The two female have their duel disk ready to duel

"GAME ON!"

"I'll start things off by bringing out, **Lightning Beast Harpy Snake**! Then activate my field spell, Thunder Bolt Galaxy." Giana said as the whole field turned into a galaxy full of lightning. "Thanks to my field spell, my snake's attack points increases by 600 so that means my snake can attack you directly, now go take a bit out of the Princess my Harpy Snake, with Poisonous Venom!" The Harpy Snake use her body to wrap Pattie around its body and uses her venom bite her in the neck making her life points drop from 4000 to 3600.

"Ngan, so poisonous," Yami said weakly.

"Hey, you bastard leave my sister alone and release me!" Amber demanded.

Giana glared at her having the remote bomb in her hand, "You want to reconsider those words, little girl?"

"Gash, Pattie, Jaden, Axel save me from this crazy bitch!" Amber yelled.

"Don't worry Amber, Pattie will save you!" Jaden said.

"Let me get her!" Destiny said trying to walk to Amber.

"Don't you come any closer, or she gets the fall!" Giana said glaring at her.

"Garr, fine I just can't stand fucking bullies!" Destiny growled.

"It's ok Desi, I will reason with her." Pattie encourages as she looks at her friend and winks at her.

"I Place one card face down and end my turn. Let's see what you know about me, Princess." Giana said in a serious tone.

"Ok, then my turn," Yami said as she looks at her cards. "Now I'll have my **Aqua Kun-Fu Phoenix**! Thanks to her ability, I can invite another monster to the field and here's **Aqua Mermaid Knight**!" The female knight appeared to the field with 1900 attack points.

"So, this is your pen pal friend that you were talking about? Why not use my special ability to knock some sense into her?" Aqua Mermaid Knight suggested.

"Hehe ok, hon." Yami giggles. "Now to activate her spell card, Sword of Forgiveness! With every monster and trap card on the field, her sword increases by 500!"

Aqua Mermaid Knight's swords increase to 2900. "Now slash her Harpy Snake with Tsunami Slash!" Mermaid Knight charges towards the snake with her swords destroying her making points drop from 4000 to 3500.

"Alright, P." Destiny smirked.

"Show this bitch who's boss!" Faline cheered.

"You just activated my trap Shock Absorb! With this for every attack that your monster, you get a shock out it!" Giana pointed out with a smirk as Pattie's points went from 3600 to 3000.

[ _Axel thinking_ ] _'Man this girl is hardcore, I hope Pattie knows what she's doing. My real question how the hell does Pattie know and why's this girl trying to kill her, I don't like this at all!'_

Meanwhile in Viper's hideout, the Professor was looking through his surveillance camera looking as Pattie is dueling Giana.

[ _Viper thinks_ ] _'So the Princess is dueling again, giving more energy I must say she's generous when she's a fool._

" _HA HA!"_

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Woah looks like Pattie is up for the next battle with her pen pal, Giana Grande.**_

 _ **Will she snap her friend out of it and reunite?**_

 _ **Will Amber be safe before the rope cuts?**_

 _ **Why is Viper watching them?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **Bye.**_ __


	5. Hanging with Giana Grande Part 2

_**Hello, there my Yugioh GX Geeks and lovers, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!  
**_

 _ **So I think I need to clear things off, my ocs Pattie and Yami Pattie. Yes, I will admit that they have become "Mary Sues" for the first few chapters. I apologize for it, I also apologize to my OC's friends for ignoring you, and I love you guys. I will make things right between us starting now.**_

 _ **Summary: The friendly duel continues between Pattie and Giana.**_

Giana looks at the female princess with a smirk and began to taunt her, "Well Pattie, what are you going to do with my Shock Absorb on the field?"

Yami Pattie then looks at her cards. _[Thinks] 'With her having that spell card active I can't attack. So in order for me to win this duel, I need to use my Penguin Stampede, time to get down to business!'_

"Is Pattie ok, why is she just standing there?" Jaden looks at her all worried.

"Let her think Jay, with Shock Absorb on the field she needs to think about how to get rid of it to avoid losing more points," Alexis explained.

"Very well then, I place a card face down and end my turn," Pattie said placing a card down on the field.

"About time! My move, I summon my **Lightning Beast Boxer** then I use Polymerization, Boxer! Harpy Snake! Time to fuse into **Lightning Beast Harpy Boxer**!" The fused monster appeared to the field with 2900 attack points.

"Woah, sweet combination!" Jaden complimented.

"Not bad, for a rookie," Axel mumbled.

"You can say that again." Aster agreed.

"Now, go blast away Aqua Kung-Fu Phoenix with Viper Rage!" Giana commanded pointed towards her. The Lightning Beast charges towards her destroying Aqua Kung-Fu Phoenix making Pattie's life points drop from 3000 to 2700.

"My Aqua Kung-Fu Phoenix, Giana!" Yami growled.

"Pattie, are you ok?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Yami answered.

"I face two cards down and end my turn. Your turn Princess." Giana said as she put two- face-down cards on the field.

"Very well then," Yami said looking at her cards. "I summon on the field, **Aqua Silvermist Witch** in attack mode! Aqua Silvermist Witch comes out on the field with 2400 attack points.

"That's one of your three rare cards!" Giana exclaimed of shock.

"Yes, that's true and I tend to bond with them all the time," Pattie said with a smile looking at Silvermist Witch.

"So this is Giana, dear?" Aqua Silvermist Witch asked looking at her.

"Yes, this is my childhood friend; I'm trying to prove to her that it's me," Yami answered looking at the female duelists.

"Well then my love, let's bring your friend to you, shall we?" Silver smiled.

"Yes, now let's do this." Yami agreed. "Now time to time to fire my witch, attack her with Tsunami Blast!" The Silvermist Witch uses her wand to destroy Giana but was blocked by her Shock Absorb.

"Don't you remember my Shock Absorb with every attack you make, you lose five hundred life points, and I guess you need to think before you do something?" Giana said with a smirk shaking her head.

"Grr…"Yami growled as her points dropped from 2700 to 2200.

 _[Axel thinking] "What the hell was she thinking about attacking her knowing that her spell card is in her control? I really hope you know what you're doing, Pattie."_

"Pattie!" Amber yelled.

"Giana let her go, now!" Yami demanded.

"Let her go? I find this more fun hanging your sister on the tree branch." Giana smirked.

"You think this is a game?! One thing I don't like is someone messing with my little sister, and you will get what's coming to you, Grande!" Yami said in a serious tone.

"Easy Pattie, don't go losing your temper now," Jesse said trying to calm her.

"Yeah, that's my job!" Faline growled.

Giana then looks at her giving her a death glare having the remote bomb in her hand, "Watch it little Kaiba. Push me too far and your friend gets the fall."

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Faline demanded.

"It's obvious, you're the daughter of the richest man of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. I got to say you sure have guts to hang with the big people." Giana said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Faline growled.

"Figure it out, little girl," Giana smirked.

"It's ok Faline, I know the real Giana is in there somewhere," Pattie smiled and winks at her. "I place one card face down and my turn."

"Pattie, you mind hurrying up this duel, I'm on the edge," Amber yelled as she kept swinging on the rope.

 _[Pattie thinking] "She's right if I don't do something quick she'll cut the rope. I have to use my Penguin Stampede in order to wipe out her Shock Absorb. But this is not going to be easy, I need to snap her out of it and fast. I know the real Giana is a loyal person that cares for her friends. Giana, it's time to for us to have a reunion."  
_

"Giana, you are my friend, we always write letters to one another when we were in kindergarten. We always talked about how much we wanted to see each in the future and look where we are now. Wake up, Giana Grande!" Pattie shouted.

Giana looks at her and began to have a flashback of her and Pattie.

 _Flashback…_

 _[Giana thinks] 'Pattie, I remember that you gave me so much attention and I'll never forget the time how met.'_

 _Little Giana was in school writing a letter to her pen pal, Pattie. Little Pattie was the only one that she is happy to call her a friend. The two of them would always write to each other all the time and share a special bond. As they got older, they look at their old letters and they wished that they get to see each other in person._

 _Pattie smiles and looks ay window smiling, "I wonder if she's a young duelist just like me."_

 _Giana looks at her necklace and smiles, "I remember you gave this necklace, for my birthday. That was the best gift you ever gave me. I ever took it off."_

 _"I wish I could see you in person, Giana," Pattie said sadly as she looks outside.  
_

" _One of these days we will and that's for damn sure, I Giana Grande is a fighter!" Giana said to herself. "Pattie, here I come!"_

 _End of flashback…_

Yami noticed that Giana was in her daydream zone, she then looked at her friends giving them the signal to go help Amber out. Jaden, Hasselberry, and Axel notice that Giana is well distracted, so they went to go help Amber from falling.

"Yaaaaaagh, someone get me down from here!" Amber yelled as she kept squirming between the ropes.

"Hey keep it down, Amber." whispered.

"Yeah, we're trying to get you out of here and you doing all this damn yelling!" Axel glaring at her in a serious tone.

"Well sorry for me being terrified of heights Axel!" Amber pouted at him.

Giana snaps out of it and looks at her friend, "Pattie, it is you."

"Giana, you remember me now!" Pattie said with a happy smile,

"Of course, I do, how can I forget the friend that cared for me during our youth and the one that gave this pearl necklace for my birthday?" Giana looks at her with a smile.

"I will never turn my back on you, Giana," Pattie smiled.

"Good, because I'm not done kicking your butt, Quilter!" Giana smirks.

"Hehe, you haven't changed one bit, have you?" Pattie smiles and shakes her head.

"You can say that," Giana answered. "Now I activate my spell… Lightning Blade! I only could assistant a warrior monster on my field and my since my Harpy Boxer is on the field it gains 800 attack points and here's the bummer, you have water monsters so each of your monsters loses 500 attack points and ." Giana's monster rises up from 2900 to 3700 as Yami's monsters decrease. Aqua Silvermist Witch points decreases to 1900 and Aqua Mermaid Knight points decreases to 2400.

"Ooh shit, Pattie's second rare card points decreased," Freja said.

"Well her Knight is still powerful enough." Alexis pointed out.

 _[Jesse thinking] 'Pattie I hope you know what you're doing."_

"I then summon, **Lightning Beast Sabretooth**." The sabretooth appears to the field with 1300 attack points.

"With him on the field, he gains 500 points to make a direct attack now my little kitty go take a bite out of my little friend here!" The Sabertooth then pounced on the Princess clawing her I the face. "I think my Harpy Boxer wants a little match so my beast, attack Aqua Mermaid Knight with Viper Rage!" Giana commanded pointing towards the Aqua Knight. The Harpy Boxer uses her rage towards the female, Yami Pattie did a smirk.

"Guess again, Gi! I activate my trap card **Tsunami Grappler,** with this whenever my opponent declares an attack my grappler sends your monster straight to the graveyard." Pattie said with a wink.

"What?!" Giana exclaimed all shocked.

"That's right, and makes you take 800 points of damage!" Yami answered as Giana's life points dropped from 3500 to 2700. "But that's not all I activate **Penguin Stampede**! For these little penguins, they could ambush every trap or spell card that is active so that means Shock Absorb is out of the game!" The Shock Absorb was destroyed from play and her Giana's points dropped from 2700 to 2200.

"My Shock Absorb! Pattie you asshole!" Giana exclaimed.

"Hehe, I love you too, now I use **Polymerization** to fuse my Mermaid Knight, Silvermist Witch, and Sapphire Princess! Now I introduce to you, **Aqua Mermaid Wizard Knight**!" The Swordsman knight appears to the field with 2900 attack points.

"Oh my God, it's true about the Aqua Deck," Giana mumbled.

"Good, now put an end to her Pattie!" Destiny yelled.

"No hard feelings, Giana?" Yami asked.

"Pfft end, we have a lot to catch up on!" Giana answered and winks at her.

"You heard the lady! Aqua Mermaid Wizard Knight, end this duel with Tsunami Blast!" Yami commanded. The Mermaid Wizard Knight blasts Giana making her points reach to zero. As Yami was walking towards her friend, the bio bands began to glow draining out her energy making her fall to her knees. Giana's eyes widened gasped and run towards her quickly, "Pattie, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ok now that I finally met you in person," Pattie smiled holding her hands.

"Hehe, I'm happy to see you as well Pattie." The female smiled and holds her hand as well.

The gang rushed towards the females as Axel finally got Amber out from the trees and walks towards Pattie and Giana. Pattie noticed Amber all safe and hugs her tightly, "Nice to see you not hanging around sis."

"Oh shut it!" Amber snapped.

Everyone just laughed.

"Everyone I would love for you to meet my best friend, Giana Grande." Pattie greeted.

"Hello everyone, sorry to cause all this situation, I went overboard this time," Giana smiled rubbing her head nervously.

"Well, let us be the first to say welcome to Duel Academy," Jaden smiled and shakes her hand.

"That's very nice of you Jaden." She said shaking his hand. The female then looks at Amber and holds her hand. "I'm sorry little Amber for tying you to a tree."

"Well…I can't stay mad at a hothead, Pattie I think we're going to have a problem." Amber said.

"Why is that?" Pattie asked curiously.

"We have another hothead in the group, the first is Chazz, the second is Axel and now her!" Amber pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Jaden mumbled.

Amber heard him and chased him, "Oh you freaking douche bag, come her!"

The gang couldn't help but laugh.

"So Giana, what brings you here to Duel Academy?" Patty asked.

"I'm an undercover agent of the NSA, I'm a transferred student from London Academy. My real reason is to hunt down Viper I've heard he was here." Giana answered having her arms folded.

"Well, I'm sure he around here somewhere," Freja said.

"Well never mind that, I want to hang out with the Legendary Pattie," Giana smiles and hugs Pattie from behind.

"Hehe, I wouldn't say legend." Pattie just grinned.

"What are you talking about? You are the Queen of Duel Monsters!" Syrus praising her.

"Ok, that's enough…" Pattie trying to get them to stop.

Faline buts in and wraps her arms around her, "She's like a legend, just like Yugi. She's number one of the females, a lot of girls are jealous because she's a Queen and she gets all the guys and a champion."

"Faline, plz that's enough!" Pattie said in a firm tone.

"With all of the fame and love, I'm sure Pattie enjoying this lifestyle. She got her own private room and private bathroom here!" Faline kept going on.

"ENOUGH!" Pattie yelled in a serious tone.

Everyone looked at her.

"Please don't call me, the Queen of Duels, I'm no queen I'm just a regular girl just like the rest of you females, OK!"

"Hey Pattie, don't be all snappy, aren't you happy?" Patty asked having her hand on her shoulder.

Pattie then smacks her hand away looks at her, "To be honest, I fucking hate this popularity!"

"Huh?" The gang gasped.

"Well before I came this far as a duelist, my mother abandoned me when I was a baby, she raised Amber. My father took me, and for my birthday he gave me his Aqua Deck along with the Dolphin locket." That was the best gift he ever gave me, but then he had to leave for war and I ended up with my grandma until then my grandmother was the one that raised me. I wanted to prove myself, so I decided to attend England Duel Academy, that's when everything changed. I became the top student, I went to tournaments all over the world, people loved, at first I really liked all the attention, all the guys over me, the after parties and now I'm getting really fucking annoyed!"

"I'm sorry Pattie, I had no idea this whole popularity is going to so bad for you," Freja said hugging her.

"I guess you don't like being popular, do you?" Patty asked.

The female duelist shakes her head sadly, "No, I just want to live a normal life like you guys, I want to be free from this lifestyle."

"Well Pattie, we respect your decision." Jaden walks over to her with a smile.

"We're sorry Pattie, we were just so excited to see you again," Syrus said hugging her tightly.

"I know we haven't seen each other since middle school." Chazz pointed out.

"I know, now we have a lot to catch up on." Pattie smiles and hugs Giana.

"That we do Pattie," Giana smiles and hugs her from behind.

Pattie smiles and looks at Patty and Freja, "Well now that we're together let's go chill at the dorm.

"Party time!" Faline yelled.

"Hehe, ok then," Patty smiles and walks with Pattie.

"To the Red Dorm soldiers!" Hasselberry said running towards the dorm.

Meanwhile…I the secret hideout Viper was looking at the students and then looked at the energy.

"The time is near, that I will have my son back and get what I need from Jaden Yuki and Pattie Quilter!"

HA HA HA!

 _ **Hooray for another well-done chapter.  
**_

 _ **Pattie and Giana decided to catch up on things. Jaden and the gang are enjoying the rest of the day.**_

 _ **Viper is still up to something, but what though?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Bye. :D**_


	6. Eric in the House

_**Hey, what's going on my Yugioh fans/lovers SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So where we left off where Pattie and Giana had finally met each other after all these years being penpals.**_

 _ **Summary: A troublemaking student from the England Academy transferred and decides to win Pattie's heart.  
**_

 _ **Ok then.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

The next day, in the Red Dorm, Syrus, Blair and Hasselberry were in the café eating talking when Alexis, Amber, and Faline walks in and decides to join them. "Hey, there everyone, what's up!" Faline said all excited. "Well, we were having a quiet breakfast until your big mouth had to come in," Chazz answered all annoyed. "Oh Chazz, shut up your mouth is just a big as your head," Blair said being a smart ass.

The gang laughed. Chazz frowned angrily.

"Hey, where's Jaden and Jesse?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, that's a good question, they were gone when we woke up," Syrus said.

"Hmm, I guess the two goofs are off getting themselves into trouble I bet," Aster said walking in and sits with the gang.

"Please, since Pattie is here, she knows how to handle them," Amber said with a smile.

"Speaking of Pattie, where is she Amber?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, she's in the Academy Gym training with Giana. I decided to give her some space to be with her best friend." Amber answered.

"Her best friend?!" Alexis questioned glaring at her.

Amber's eyes widened looking at Alexis walking backward, "Oh yeah, I forgot she has two best friends, you and Giana hehe."

"Lexi, don't be jealous you're better than that," Atticus said hugging her from behind. "Pattie still loves you, you're still number one to her.

"Oh, Addy." Alexis giggles hugging him back. "I guess I could give Giana a chance."

Just then Jaden and Jesse comes in and sees the gang in the café together. Jesse was looking around for Pattie and she was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where's Pattie?"

"Why miss your girlfriend?" Chazz teased.

"She's not my girlfriend…I just like her as my friend." Jesse said blushing looking away.

"What was that kiss about at the dock after we came home from Japan?" Aster asked.

The gang looked at with a smile and a smirk.

"It was just a friendly kiss." Jesse lied.

"Ok moving, on we should probably get to class, it starts in ten minutes." Blair reminded.

"Ugh, can't I just stay in the dorm and nap?" Jaden whined.

"Oh quit your whining soldier and let's go learn something," Hasselberry smiled and pushes him towards the door.

"Yeah, he could something in that empty brain of his," Chazz mumbled walking out the door as well.

The gang laughed.

A helicopter appeared in front of the dock and a young man came out and flicked his dark brown hair looking at the building of Duel Academy. One of his security walked over to him to hand him his sweater.

"Master Eric, are you sure you want to proceed in this school?" He asked.

"Oh "m positive, I know Pattie is here," Eric answered.

 _[Eric thinking] 'Now that I'm here, I will make Pattie will look at no guy but me. With her by my side, we will become the Legendary duelists in the world. Pattie, it's time for you and me to be together…forever.'  
_

Meanwhile in the gym, Pattie and Giana were in the boxing ring fighting each other. Pattie uses her tsunami kick on Giana making her almost fall on her face but does a cartwheel. Giana charges towards her using her lightning fists punching towards the female making her lose balance.

"Woah, nice aim," Pattie smiled as she was sitting on the floor.

"Hehe, you're not bad yourself," Giana said helping her up.

As they were about to train again, Mindy and Jasmine running inside the all happy and excited. "Pattie!"

Pattie turns around and sees her two friends jumping up and down all excited. "Jazzy, Mindy what the hell are you getting all excited for? Are you spying on the guys again?"

"Better! A hot sexy student just transferred her from England Academy and he's asking for you!" Mindy said all excitedly.

"For me? Where is he?" Pattie asked.

"He's outside waiting, let me bring him in." Jasmine and Mindy said walking out of the door.

Pattie sighs and shakes her head with a smile, "Good lord…them boy lovers."

"Hehe, I see why they get in your love life, so much," Giana smirked.

"Oh no, that's my grandmother." Pattie corrected.

Mindy and Jasmine come in with the male, "Pattie, here he is!"

Pattie turns around and sees her middle school crush, her emotions dropped and just stood there in silence as Eric walked over to her with a dozen of flowers with a diamond necklace.

"Well hello there, my sweet it's been three years since we've seen each other. I have to say you look more beautiful than ever." Eric said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Aww so cute." Jasmine and Mindy said hugging each other with excitement.

"Hmm…" Pattie mumbled.

"We have so much to catch up on, I want us to spend some time together," Eric smiles.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing here, what do you want?!" Pattie demanded.

"Woah there P, calm down," Giana said holding her back.

"Pattie, I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Eric answered in a calm tone.

"Yeah, well I don't want anything to do you, I never did, OK?!" Pattie snarled and got in his face. "So get that in your thick head already!" The female then stormed off into the girls locker room leaving the four looking at each other wondering the hell just happened.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Giana asked.

"Beats me," Mindy said and looks at Eric. "Eric, I don't want the roses and that diamond necklace to go to waste."

"Mindy, you're with Chazz and you know how he gets," Jasmine said in a serious tone.

"Well, I want the rose at least." Mindy pouted.

"God, let me get out of here before this episode starts." Giana snarls and leaves the room and goes in the girls locker room to go change.

 _[Eric thinking] 'Hmph, I know you still love me Pattie, you always did I will make you mine. One way or another.'_

Meanwhile, Jaden and the gang were in hallways making their way to Science class. Jaden sat between Jesse and Alexis. Professor Stein then walks into the classroom and sees the students taking out their materials. Pattie comes in the classroom sitting away from the group and slams her books on the table. Jasmine ad Mindy sneaks in and sits with the group looking at her all worried.

"Hey, what's up with P?" Destiny asking whispering to Jasmine.

"Yeah why is she in a such a bitchy mood now?" Patty asked as well.

Eric walks in and winks at the girls, "Hey there teach, what's up ladies!"

"That's why" Jasmine answered looking at him.

"Who's the hottie?" Blair asked gazing at him.

Amber the looks at him and then sighs out of frustration and shakes her head, "Oh God, no…not him."

"Him? Who the hell is him?" Chazz demanded.

"The guy that broke her heart, that's Eric Hernandez a pretty boy that's wealthy, Pattie had a crush on him back in middle school year, that mutt rejected her but now that Pattie has a thing for Jesse, he all of a sudden loves her and tries to win Pattie's heart," Alexis growled.

"Say what?! Let me at I teach that soldiers some manners!" Hasselberry growled trying to charge towards him.

"Woah easy there, mate!" Jim said holding him back.

"Oh my, I hope Pattie don't fall for his tricks," Alexis said.

"Pfft please, Eric is not worth nothing," Jaden mumbled.

Then Professor Stein dropped the book on his desk and glared at the male, "Excuse me, young man, you are late!"

"Oh sorry about that, teach. I'm new here the name's Eric Hernandez." Eric smirked and winks at the girls.

Blair, Jasmine, Mindy and Faline eyes widened with a sigh waving at him, "Wow, he's so sexy."

"Pfft, my Aster is way more attractive than him!" Destiny mumbled.

"Is that so?" Aster smirked and sits next to her giving her a kiss on the lips. "You are looking more attractive yourself."

"Oh, Aster quit popping out of nowhere when I'm talking about you." Destiny pouted.

"Hehe only if you say please," Aster said kisses her.

"Now students settle down and take your seats and open to page 10." Mr. Stein said opening his book.

Eric sees Pattie sitting in the front row, he smirks and slides next to her putting his arm around her, "Hey there, precious are you in a talking mood now?"

"Eric, it's class time and I would like to learn the lesson today of you don't mind!" Pattie snarls and scoots away from him.

"You are still such a goody two shoes and a feisty chick, I like that about you," Eric smirked scooting closer to her and began to breathe in her right ear.

Jesse was looking at the whole thing and nudged Jaden, "Hey what hell is he saying to her, Jay?"

"I don't know but I know it's something that Pattie wouldn't want to hear," Jaden answered with a glare.

Eric then holds her hand and whispers in her ear, "Pattie I want you in my life."

With those words, that just broke the straw on the Aqua duelist's back, "Eric, you really discuss me!" she got up and packed up things and storms out of the classroom.

"What the hell did you say to her, Eric?!" Jesse demanded.

"Nothing that doesn't concern you, Anderson!" Eric glared at him.

"You better start talking soldier, or this dino is gonna do some serious butt whooping!" Hasselberry growled cracking his knuckles.

"Hehe, please you lay one finger on me I can sue you. So you better watch your back bandana freak!" Eric snapped getting out of his chair.

"Now students please," Mr. Stein said trying to calm them down.

"I deal with you later!" Jesse said walking out of the classroom looking for Pattie.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for this." Mr. Stein does a face palm.

Jesse was running in the hallways and ran out of the building looking for Pattie. Pattie runs through the woods and just walks towards the beach. She just stood there looking at the beautiful ocean blue, the waves coming little by little.

 _[Pattie thinking] 'Why can't Eric get it in his head, I don't love him. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm I love with...Jesse. I love Jesse Anderson.'_

"Pattie?" Jesse called walking towards her.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Patti asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Jesse answered pulling her in for a hug. "Alexis told me what happened to you both, I promise I won't let him hurt you and neither will the guys. That's a promise I'll never break to my precious diamond."

Pattie couldn't cry out of happiness and snuggle in his arms, "You are just the sweetest guy ever, Jesse you are like a Luigi."

"Luigi?" Jesse asked looking at her curious.

"Well, yeah, hehe I got this weird thing that Jaden is Mario and you are Luigi, and you are a hero just like Jaden. So I'm Daisy and Alexis is Peach, so that makes me your Princess Daisy." Pattie smiled and began to blush.

"Well then, I'll be Super Luigi with my Princess Daisy!" Jesse smirked and does the Italian accent picking up Pattie in bridal style spinning her around.

"Haha, I love you so much," Pattie smiled and kisses him passionately.

"I love you more, Pattie," Jesse smiled and nuzzles her.

Ms. Topes was spying on the two and just smiled at the cute moment. [Ms. Topes thinking to herself] _'I'm happy for you Pattie, I just knew you would find real love, I'm sure your father and grandmother will be so happy to see this right now.'_

"Come on let's go back to the Red Dorm and meet up with the gang," Jesse said.

"Ok, Jesse let's go." Pattie giggles.

The two lovers went back to the Red Dorm and waited for the gang to come back from class.

After a long day in school, Jaden, Hasselberry, Freja, Blair and Chazz returned back to the dorm, they walked in and sees Jesse and Pattie watching TV.

"Hahahaha." Jesse and Pattie laughed.

"Ahem!" Chazz said all annoyed.

The two turned around and sees Jaden and the gang behind him.

"Oh hey, Jay you guys are back," Pattie smiled.

"I see you feeling a lot better, Pattie," Blair smiled and hugs her.

"Hehe yeah, he just made me so mad, but Jesse was there to comfort me," Pattie said looking at Jesse.

"Well that's good to hear, I was getting ready to wring his neck for hurting you," Hasselberry said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry soldier, we'll make sure she's safe," Jaden said with a thumbs up.

"It's getting late and I need to get back to the dorm," Pattie said looking outside.

"I'll take you back," Jesse smiled.

"Thank you," Pattie smiles and brushes her hair in his face.

Jesse sniffs her hair and smirks, "mmm… beautiful coconut."

"Oh, brother." Blair and Chazz shake their heads.

The two began to walk to the blue dorms, as they were walking they see fireflies around them. "Wow, this is adorable," Pattie said.

"Just like you, Pattie," Jesse said as his cheeks went red.

Pattie blushes and rested her head on his shoulders and continues to walk. A few moments they made it to the girl's dorm and walks to her to her dorm room. Pattie

"Good night, Jesse I love you," Pattie smiles and kisses him.

"Good night, Pattie," Jesse said as he made his way back to the dorm.

The brunette smiles and made his way back to the Red Dorm.

Eric sees Jesse walking back to the dorm and smirks _. [Eric thinks]"So you think you just take Pattie away from me do? You better watch your back Anderson, because Eric Hernandez is gonna take you down, hard!"_

 _ **Holy crap! Looks like things are going to get a lot worse than I expected. XD**_

 _ **Eric is going to call Jesse out, Eric wants Pattie for himself, Pattie hates him, what's next?**_

 _ **Why don't you stay tuned for more of Yugioh GX**_


	7. Love Rivalry

_**Hey there everyone, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the previous episode, a student named Eric enrolls to duel academy and tries to sweet talk Pattie. But Pattie easily rejects him, he noticed that she and Jesse are together so in this episode…**_

 _ **Summary: Eric challenges Jesse to a duel.**_

 _ **Ok then let's get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

It was around 7 in the morning and Pattie woke up and stretches went to go take a shower. As she was washing up she had a lot of thoughts in her mind was bothering her about what Eric said to her yesterday. Then Yami Pattie's spirit appears next to her sitting on the chair.

"What troubles you, my love?" Yami asked.

"It's Eric, Princess I don't know what to do, I love Jesse but at the same time I still have feelings for him." Pattie sighs sadly.

"We had this talk, about who is your true love," Yami said.

"I know…Jesse is my Luigi and I'm his Princess Daisy." Pattie pouted.

"Then I think you know your answer," Yami smiled.

"Hehe…Jesse." Pattie smiled and began to giggle.

"Now hurry and get ready you have a man to be with!" The Princess smiled and pinches her cheeks before disappearing.

"Thank you, Princess," Pattie smiled holding her Aqua Dolphin necklace.

After a few minutes, the female gets out of the shower putting on her bathrobe and going to her dresser. She stood in front of the mirror and began to brush her hair and put her hair in a ponytail. She then goes to the closet and looks around and sees her England uniform, it was the same as the Obelisk Blue but the color was blue mixed with turquoise, she puts on her black lingered bra with turquoise polka dot undies and puts on her skirt along with the shirt buttoning it. She then put on her silver flat shoes along with her dolphin earrings.

"It's time begin a brand new day," Pattie said to herself as she opened the door and left her room. Alexis, Faline, Giana and Amber were outside in the hallway walking towards her direction.

"Good morning, Pattie!" The girls said with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, girls what's up?" Pattie replied to them also with a smiling face.

"Sheesh you tell us, you stormed out of the classroom yesterday," Alexis answered.

"Are you ok, sis?" Amber asked hugging her.

"Yeah, you had me worried?" Giana asked as well.

"Hehe don't worry about it, I'm feeling much better today," Pattie smiled.

"Goodie! Now we can be with our lovers!" Faline exclaimed excitedly.

The girls laughed and made their way to the red dorm.

In the Red Dorm Jaden and the crew were in the café eating breakfast, Jaden and Hasselberry were trying to eat off of Chazz's plate. Blair and Freja were on the other side looking at them shaking their heads.

"Hey back off dino breath!" Chazz growled.

"What you say, soldier, say that again?!" Hasselberry dared to have a bowl of gravy in his hand.

"Boys, let's not start." Ms. Dorothy pleaded.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jaden yelled and tackles Jesse pour syrup on his hair.

"Aww, you asshole!" Jesse snarled and slaps Jaden with pancakes.

"Haha, you and me soldier! Dino Rumble!" Hasselberry yelled tackling Chazz pouring grave in his face.

"ARRGH! YOU BASTARD!" Chazz yelled pouring ketchup on him.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this." Ms. Dorothy said with a face palm.

As the food fight was going along Pattie, Alexis, Giana Faline and Amber walks in and sees food flying across the room, Pattie sees Jesse shoving pancakes in Jaden's mouth, Alexis sees Jaden pouring a bottle of syrup in Jesse's hair. The two females just stood there watching their boyfriends fighting in circles.

Giana leans over to Alexis and Pattie, "Um, why are these idiots rolling in food?"

"They're the Jaden brothers." Pattie and Alexis answered in an annoyed tone.

Jaden and Jesse stopped and see the girls looking at them, Pattie just giggled while Alexis just shook her and walk towards Jaden pulling him by the ear.

"Jaden you fucking pig, go take a shower!" Alexis said me a serious tone.

"Jeez chill out Lexi, we're having fun," Jaden complained.

"We have class today!" Alexis snapped.

Jesse gets up and walks over to Pattie, "Hey there gorgeous, you want to get in on the fun?"

"Hmmm…" Pattie smirked. The female saw the salad dressing on the counter, she walks over and grabs it and goes behind Alexis and pours it on her head.

Alexis looks at herself and glares at her "Omg, PATTIE!"

Jaden and Hasselberry snorts laughing, Blair and Freja just stood there trying hard not to laugh and Jesse and Chazz were laughing his ass off. The blond grabbed a plate and began to chase her around the room, "PATTIE, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

"Oh, God." Ms. Dorothy said shaking her head.

"Haha food fight!" Faline smiled and throws a plate on Amber.

"Grr…I'll get you Kaiba!" Amber growled chasing her.

The gang just began throwing food at each other, when Ms. Topes walks in and sees the gang throwing food at one another. The female professor takes out blow horn and blows it loudly making the gang stop and look at her. 

"What in the name of England is going on here?!" She demanded.

"Uhhhh…nothing?" The gang said.

"So explain the food fight then." Ms. Topes said looking at them.

"Jaden started it," Jesse said.

"Aw, bullshit!" Jaden yelled.

"Wait, how did you know we were here, Ms. Topes?" Amber asked.

"Ms. D told me." She answered.

The gang looked at Ms. Dorithy. She looked away from them.

"Ok after you all clean up this mess we're going to the detention hall!" Ms. Topes said.

"What?!" The gang said.

"Ms. Topes no," Pattie begged.

"No butts, I expect more from you, young lady!" Ms. Topes glaring at her.

The gang sighs and grumbles of frustration and began to clean up the café. Then Pattie's spirit, Lolo began squeaking letting her know someone is spying on her.

"What? Someone is outside spying?" Pattie asked.

[Kuriboh chirping]

"A guy?!" Jaden exclaimed.

[Ruby chirping]

"Let's go!" Jesse said.

The gang rushed out the café and sees a male running towards the school and ran after him.

"Come back here!" Pattie demanded.

"After him!" Hasselberry said running after him.

The gang continued their chase only to see Eric waiting for them to arrive. Giana tackled the guy and was about to throw a punch but Pattie grabbed her arm trying to hold her back.

"Well hello, there my Aqua Queen," Eric smirked.

"You again?! What do you want and why was one of your buddies spying on us for?!" Pattie demanded.

"To make sure these armatures don't harm you of course." He answered rubbing her cheeks.

Pattie growled and smacks his hand away, "These "armatures" happens to be my friends. The ones that care for me and are like family to me for your information!"

"This boy got some lip, let me at him!" Hasselberry growled.

"Woah easy there," Jaden said trying to hold him back.

"Eric, why are you always trying to start drama?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah what's your deal man?" Jaden asked as well.

"Pfft, starting problems? I'm just getting close to Aqua princess, that's all." Eric smirks grabbing Pattie's wrist. "Let's go sweet cheeks."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Pattie snapped.

"Aw, cmon babe," Eric said pushing her away from the gang.

"Leave her alone, Eric!" Jesse demanded.

The male stopped and looks at the brunette and gets in his face, "Did you say something, Anderson?"

"You heard me, leave Pattie alone!" Jesse said growling and clenching his fists.

"Let's have a duel, Anderson. If you win, you get to keep her, but if I win Pattie is coming with me." He said with a smirk.

"Jesse, please don't duel him, he's not worth it," Pattie begged as she pulling on his arm.

"Oh no, Pattie. I've just had enough of him; if it's a duel he wants it's a duel he'll get!" Jesse said in a serious tone.

Both males got their duel disk ready.

"GAME ON!"

"I'll start things off!" Jesse said. "I play **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**. Come on out buddy." The male Pegasus appeared to the field with 1800 attack points. "Get a load of this, since I have one crystal I can summon another one to the field, and I choose my **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle** in defense mode." Emerald Turtle appears to the field with 800 defense points. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"That's it? No direct attack? I was expecting a better from a Crystal Beast loser." Eric mocked. "Oh fuck it, I'll change it right now, I play **Metal Armed Silver Bull** in attack mode." The silver bull appeared to the field with 2600 attack points. "With this big guy, he can do some damage. Now my Silver Bull attacked his Sapphire Pegasus directly!" The silver bull charges towards the Pegasus at full speed.

"You just stepped right into my trap, **Mirror Force!** When you're monster charges towards my monster this wall cancels out your attack. Sorry but you're not getting rid of me that easy." Jesse smirked.

Eric then gives him a smirk. "You sure about that?" he questioned.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you that my bull can attack twice," Eric smirked. "Now, attack his emerald turtle!" The bull charges towards the turtle destroying it making Jesse's life points drop from 4000 to 3400.

"Oh God." Pattie sighs.

Eric looks at the female and gives her smirks and a flirty wink, "You like that didn't you, gorgeous? Don't worry, I'll squish this bastard and we'll have a nice dinner date."

"This dude has completely lost," Chazz mumbled.

"Pfft, I'll never look at him the same way." Alexis snarled.

"You said it." Jaden agreed.

"Ok then my move." Jesse said looking at his cards." I activate **Crystal Beacon** if there are two or Crystal Beast on the field I can special summon one more to the field and I bring **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**!" The female cat appears to the field with 1200 attack points.

The female looks at Eric and began to growl at him, "So this is the fool that wants to steal Pattie away from you? Let take a bite out of him I'll make sure he won't touch her again!"

"Hehe easy girl." Jesse chuckled. "Let me activate your special ability."

"Grr…I haven't had any fresh meat!" Amethyst Cat growled.

"With my kitty on the field, she can attack directly only to decrease her life points in half. Now Amethyst go and take a bite out of Eric!" Jesse commanded pointing at him.

"Grr come here you mutt!" Amethyst growled. The female cat pounced on Eric having her claws out, scratching his face making his life points drop from 4000 to 3500. "I only scratch the surface, but I should've scratched the eyeballs off!"

"Hehe, easy girl you've done plenty for now." Jesse chuckles.

"That cat's fucking crazy!" Eric said rubbing his face.

"Just be glad she didn't scratch your eyeballs out," Alexis smirked.

"I'll laugh," Chazz smirked.

"I put one face and end my turn," Jesse said as he places a card down.

"Good because you're going to pay for that!" Eric snarled as he looked at his cards. "I play, **Metal Beast Anaconda**!" The anaconda appears to the field with 1900 attack points. "Since I summon him to the field I could summon another Metal Beast to the field. Hehe, I know which one I'm bringing…"

 _[Yami Pattie] 'What is Eric up to, I don't like the sound of this at all?"_

" _Beats me, but I'm not going to let him hurt Jesse. I'll make sure to it, Princess." Pattie said glaring at him._

"Now bring out Metal Beast Tarantula, come on out!" Eric said. The metal Tarantula appears to the field with 1800 attack points.

"Aaah spiders! Alexis save me!" Faline jumps into Alexis' arms.

"Jaden, I hate spiders!" Syrus jumps into Jaden's arms.

"Hehe this is where the fun begins, since I have three Metal Beasts on my field, I discard three cards from my hand then send them to the graveyard, now my Tarantula's points increases by 300 and can take a bite out of you and one of your monsters!" Metal Tarantula's points increase from 1800 to 2100. "Now my Metal Tarantula attacks his Amethyst Cat and him directly!" The Tarantula pounced on the Amethyst cat and bit Jesse making his life point's drop from 3400 to 2700.

"Grrr," Jesse growled.

"Hang in there soldier!" Hasselberry encouraged.

"You can do it, Jesse. I know you can." Pattie shouted.

"Aww what's the matter, Anderson did my spider bit you too hard?" Eric mocked. "Ha! Now worries, I'll make this quick so Pattie and I could have our dinner date. I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Ugh please." Alexis snarled.

"Now, I play **Rare Value**! When there is two or more crystal beast in my spell or trap card zone and I sacrifice one, I get to draw two new cards." Jesse said. He then sacrifices his turtle. "Don't worry turtle but I'll bring you back old pal. Now! I summon **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**!" The mammoth appears to the field with 1700 attack points.

"I would love to pummel that little toothpick of a man!" Amber Mammoth said glaring at Eric.

"Hehe, but first with my mammoth o the field now, my beasts points increases by 500 and your decreases by. So say goodbye to your attack points." Jesse smirked. Eric's monsters attack points decreased.

"Grr…you'll pay for that, Anderson," Eric growled.

"Hehe, we'll see about that," Jesse smirked at him. "Go ahead and take a closer look at him, pal." The male mammoth charges towards the Anaconda stomping on him making Eric's life points drop from 3500 to 2500.

"Wow, go Jesse!" Freja cheered.

"Man he's so good," Faline said.

"I have a feeling e has something up his sleeves," Pattie said looking at Jesse.

"I do, get a load of this, Pattie," Jesse smirked. "I have Sapphire Pegasus on the field, time for me to show off his special effect! Whenever he joins the field, guess what I'm allowed to do?"

"Jesse are you?" Amber asked looking at him curious.

"You bet, I'm calling a Crystal Beast from my graveyard and summon it! So say howdy to good old Ruby and she's got a special ability too. Be careful what you wish for because now you have to face all seven crystal beast at once."

"Wait that means?" Eric exclaimed.

"That's right all your life points will be history," Jesse answered. Then Ruby appeared to the field with 300 attack points. "Now, Ruby time for you to shine." Ruby then wags her tail and zaps all of the beast out of their gems appearing to the field. "And here's, the sad part for you, with your face it automatically gets destroyed."

"What?!" Eric said as his face down gets destroyed. "No, I will not be defeated by a loser!"

"Jesse put an end to this bastard already!" Pattie said.

"You heard the lady, everyone time to end this duel!" Jesse commanded pointing at Eric.

"All righty gents, follow me!" Sapphire Pegasus said.

"Aye aye, chief!" Cobalt Eagle said.

"Pegasus attack Tarantula!" Jesse commanded. The male Pegasus attack the giant spider making Eric's points drop to 1900. "Now Amethyst, Cobalt, Amber, and Ruby attack Eric directly!" The all of the crystal beasts attacked all at once.

"NOOOO!" Eric shouted. All of his life points went to zero, he then on his knees.

"Looks like I get to have my precious gem." Jesse looking at Pattie blushing.

"Oh Jesse, I knew you would win," Pattie smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hehe." Jesse chuckled.

"Hey good game buddy," Jaden said giving him a high five.

Giana walks up to Eric glaring at him, "You must be a real fool, trying to demolish their relationship. Get it through that empty brain of yours, Pattie doesn't love you. She doesn't want anything to do with you. As long as I'm here, you won't put your hands anywhere near her, got it!"

The male just glared at her.

Then the bio bands started glowing and drained out both of the males energies. Jesse fell on one knee holding on his chest. Pattie holds him, "Jesse are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm ok, let's just go…back to the ugh," Jesse said weakly and then passes out.

"Jesse!" Pattie shouted and shakes.

"Hurry let's get to the nurse to rest," Amber suggested.

Hasselberry carries the bluenette on his back, "Don't worry soldier, we'll get you to the nurse to rest. Let's move."

"Right!" They agreed.

"Jesse you're going to be ok, stay with me." Pattie cried.

The gang made their way to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, Professor Viper looks at the victims that just dueled and smirked. "So generous to give more of their energy, hehe now I just need more of Jaden and Pattie's energy and my plans will come to life!"

"Hahaha!"

 _ **Aww Jesse won and Pattie still loves him! XD**_

 _ **Looks like Eric won't be bothering her anymore…or will he? *sneaky laughs***_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Love you. xoxo**_


	8. A Flower Damsel in Town

_**What going on my Yugioh GX Fans, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **And today is an awesome day for another episode of Yugioh GX: Season 3.**_

 _ **Summary: Faline gets in a fight with a wealthy European duelist named, Bedelia Gione that controls the Flower deck.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

After the duel Jesse was laying down in the nurse office resting, the gang was worried about him mostly Pattie. Pattie just sat there holding Jesse's hand waiting for him to wake up. Axel and Jim arrived and see the gang and the female watching Jesse sleep.

"Axel, I'm so happy to see you," Pattie said as she gave him a hug.

"You too," Axel said. He looks at Jesse and sighs. "How is he doing, has he said something yet?"

Pattie shook her head. "No, but I wish he woke up already."

"Well...wish granted," Jesse said weakly as opened his eyes seeing the sights of his precious gem. "Pattie…"

"Jesse you're ok," Pattie smiled holding his hand.

"Jesse!" The gang all happy.

"Man you scared the living shit out of us dude, don't ever do that again!" Faline snapped and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, ok hehe."

"Hehe, well I can't leave my precious gem now," Jesse smiles as he was sitting up and kisses her on the lips.

"Aww." Faline, Amber and Blair teased."

Axel just shaking his head and look away. "These love birds."

"Let's go back to the dorm," Jesse smiled.

"Good idea, Luigi." Pattie giggled.

"Luigi?" Giana questioned.

"Luigi?!" The gang looked.

"I'm Princess Daisy and he's my Luigi," Pattie smiled.

"These two are so Romeo and Juliet," Jaden smiled, looking at Alexis.

"You telling me, these two are so love," Alexis added.

Jesse then gets up and puts on his shoes he then picks up Pattie in bridal style and walks out of the nurse's office.

"And please be careful, Jesse ok?" Ms. Fontaine yelled.

"Sure thing," Jesse responded back.

Ms. Topes smiles as they left the office. Bit starting to get worried again. _[Thinks] "Pattie please watch over the gang and be careful."_

As they were walking back to the dorm they see a wealthy European making her way to the blue dorm, she was a transferred student from Paris Duel Academy. She is a wealthy, spoiled, fashion designer that controls the Flower Deck. She has the same personality as Chazz but she's way more spoiled and self-centered and always gets what she wants. She wore a white tang top with a berket and violet skirt and flat shoes. "This way now, gentlemen chop chop!" She has some of the Obelisk guys carrying her stuff to her room.

"Hey, who's the chick?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know about you, but she's one fine girl!" Hasselberry blushing all happy.

"Aww how cute, Hasselberry's in love." Jaden teased.

"Oh, brother," Chazz mumbled.

"Hey, Faline isn't that your room that she's going in?" Blair asked.

Faline looked her carefully and gasps, "Son of a bitch! She is...HEY!"

"Faline, don't go off on the girl now!" Blair warned.

Faline ran over to the obelisk girl dorm going to her room and sees the female in her room with some of her stuff in there and growled, "HEY WHAT IS YOUR SHIT DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"BAH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" The female shouted.

"SHIT, I'M ASK YOU FRENCHY!" Faline shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU IGNORANT BABOON!" The female shouted.

"BABOON?! YOU FUCKING HAIRY CHINCHILLA!" Faline shouted back.

Pattie and the gang were behind, Blair and Amber grabbed Faline's arm trying to hold her back. Hasselberry sees her and smiles all goofy and blushing madly. The female growled and then sees Jesse and walked over to him and smirked.

"Bonjour, monsieur Jesse, I've heard so much about you. I have to say that you look more attractive in person."

"Who the hell are you?" Destiny asked.

"Oh oui? I'm Bedelia Gione, I'm a transferred student from Paris Duel Academy and a fashion designer, and I want to see how America is all alike. To me so far I met a buffoon!"

"A buffoon?! I-should!" Faline about to swing at her.

"Easy there, Kaiba." Freja holding her back.

"Well, let us be the first to say, welcome," Alexis smiled holding out her hand.

"Ah merci, hmm but that outfit you're wearing is so not for." Bedelia sighs and shakes her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis said getting all offended.

"Easy, Lex no needs to be snappy at a young, beautiful, talented girl," Atticus smirked as he planted a kiss on her hand. "The name's Atticus…Atticus Rhodes."

"Ooooh, and such a gentlemen as well as the cutie over there," Bedelia said as she gave a Jesse a wink.

Jesse blushes and smiles a little.

"Jesse, you realize your girlfriend's here with you, right?" Patty warned.

"Huh?" Jesse eye's widened and looks at Pattie and blushes a little. "I still love you, Pattie you know that."

"Jesse, I'm not going to snap about it," Pattie smiled and kisses him on the cheeks. "I love you too."

Hasselberry walks up to the female and blushes all goofy. "Well, howdy there ma'am the name is Sargent Hasselberry at your service."

"Oh, you are a brave one; I see you are I you say in your country… the brawn, yes." The female smiled and asked.

"Well of these are my comrades and Jaden here is my best friend." Hasselberry said point at him.

"My best friend." Syrus mumbled.

"Ah, Jaden Yuki, the top student of Duel Academy so nice to meet you." Bedelia

"Ok, ok getting off topic!" Faline snapped. "Get your shit out of my room, Frenchie!"

"Faline, chill out." Jaden said.

"Yeah don't be rude to the lady, let's make her feel welcome!" Chazz snapped.

"But we don't have any room for her in our room." Blair pointing out.

Ms. Topes approaches the gang, "Oh Bedelia Gione, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Merci." Bedelia smiled.

"Well, I was just coming in to make myself comfy in my room, until that pet of yours decided to snap." Bedelia answered glaring at Faline.

"Well, I do apologize, Bedelia. Faline is a hothead just like her father." Blair smiled.

Ms. Topes glares at her, "Faline! I will not tolerate this behavior; I bet your father would say the same thing."

"What does he know? He's a hothead as well; I'm the daughter of the Kaiba Corp's master, Seto Kaiba. One of these days, the company will belong to me." Faline smiled.

"You are Seto Kaiba's daughter?!" Bedelia asked all shocked.

Faline gives her a smirk, "Oui! So I suggest you watch it, missy, because I'll my father any minute."

"Ugh, big deal my father owns a company as a mayor in Paris and an amusement park!" She smirked.

"My father is the president of Kaiba Corp, owns a stadium and an amusement park, bitch!" Faline snapped.

"Buffoon peasant!" Bedelia snapped.

"Monkeyface ape!" Faline snapped back. 

The two end up yelling at each other, Faline yelling at her in Spanish and Bedelia yelling at her in French. Some of the students came out of their rooms to see what all the commotions are. The gang just looked at the two, Pattie and Alexis and holding Faline back while Ms. Topes was holding Bedelia back.

"Ok, you two break it up!" Giana snapped.

Everyone got quiet.

"Oh sweetie, this is your room right next to theirs." Ms. Topes points to the empty room next to theirs.

"Oh. Merci, I do not to be cramped in there with that baboon, I need some space my beautiful baby, Eclair." Bedelia smiles and holds her puppy in her hand. "Say, pardon, me Cherie." She smiles and kisses her puppy.

"Well, I'll be glad to help you get settle in, Bedelia." Syrus smiled.

"Sargent Hasselberry reporting for duty." Hasselberry smiled and carries her bags to her room.

"I'll help too." Jaden said as he carries the mirror to the room.

"Need a help there with the suitcases, Miss?" Atticus offers as he carries them to her bedroom.

"I think I'll help as well." Jesse and Jim help her with the dresser.

"As a gentleman, 'the' Chazz will be happy to help." Chazz smirked and helps with the stuff.

"Oh, a such, strong, intelligent, sweet and hot gentleman you guys are." Bedelia smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say hot, and I wouldn't say the same about her." Destiny mumbled.

The girls just looked at the guys watching the help the female get settle. Blair shook her head watching Syrus, Mindy's cheeks were turning red glaring Chazz being all "nice" to the girl, Alexis tapping her foot angrily seeing Jaden sweet talking her, Amber looks at Atticus sadly and looks away feeling heartbroken. Pattie on the other hand just sighs heavily and walks away from them all. The girls saw her walk her walk away from them, they followed her to back at the park. The pink hair female smirked as Faline and the females left the dorm and continued to unpack her stuff. Pattie and the other girls in the park just talking all mad, mostly Faline.

"That bitch got some nerves, coming up in here starting shit, I've had enough!" Faline yelled.

"Well, you started it you were yelling at her first." Blair said.

"Oh, Chazz that snob, being all nice to her, with her pink curly hair and~" Mindy growled as she grabs her sweater and yells in it.

"It's ok, Mindy, let it out." Jasmine said hugging her.

"Yeah and Jim, being all nice to her and stuff, he's supposed to be nice and sweet to me, not her!" Freja snapped.

"Easy there, Fre. Don't lose it." Alexis said holding her hand. "I'm not surprised of Jaden it's the first time he's done that. Pattie are you ok?"

"Well I'm not going to fight about it; you know how guys they're very immature." Pattie pointed out. "Besides, I know Jesse means well if he's not flirting with girls."

"You know what screw them, why don't we just forget about them and let's go to the pool. I could use a swim." Blair smiled.

"Awesome, I need to relax all this anger in the Jacuzzi." Faline added.

"Pattie, do you want to tag along?" Freja asked.

"Well I guess I could swim, but I need to be~" Pattie said before getting cut off by Faline.

"No butts, Princess time for you to have a nice day at the spa!" Faline smiled and wraps her arm around hers.

"To the spa!" Mindy yelled.

 **~Meanwhile at the blue dorm~**

The guys were helping Bedelia settle in her room.

"Ah merci, you guys. I appreciate the hard work." Bedelia smiled.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am. I was glad to help." Hasselberry smiled all goofy and kisses her hand.

"He's such a dork." Chazz mumbled.

"Hey give him credit at least he gets dibs on her." Jaden smirked.

"Aww, such a gentlemen." Bedelia giggled. "Is there a pool here, I need to go for a swim."

"Sure there is, it's by the main malls. I'll show you!" Hasselberry smiled.

"Merci let us go to the spa, boys." Bedelia walks ahead with Hasselberry.

"She's so beautiful." Syrus sighed.

"She's hot." Jaden said.

"And beautiful." Jesse added.

The Bedelia and the guys went to the pool.

 **~With the girls~**

"Ah, such a nice day in the Jacuzzi, isn't it Blair?" Faline asked her bluenette friend.

Blair looks at her friend ad nods. "So nice I needed this."

The girls are relaxing and Pattie was just sitting on the bench looking at the water reflection of herself. Alexis and Giana look at her sadly.

 _[Alexis thinking] 'Pattie is taking this calmly, but I know she wants to do something about it._

 _[Giana thinking] "I wish Pattie wouldn't let things like this get to her but, what the hell can I say, she's a sensitive one. I would know."_

Bedelia and the guys showed up in their swimsuits and Bedelia had on a two piece with a see through skirt. Bedelia sees the girls and began to flirt with guys and having them carry her around, giving Atticus and Syrus a kiss on the cheek, playing in Jaden's hair and hugging on Jesse. Giana was looking at this and shakes her head and walks off, Mindy began to sob heavily. Faline just had enough of her hurting her friends and her manipulative ways. "Bedelia since you've arrived here, you've been under my fucking skin and I need to scrape you out!"

"Aww Kaiba baboon wants her mommy fine! I challenge you to a duel, you're mine Kaiba!" Bedelia has her duel disk ready.

"Fine then, I'll show you how a Kaiba duels!" Faline snapped as she got her duel disk ready.

"GAME ON!"

"Well since I'm the new student and the damsel, I'll start." Bedelia said as she looks at her cards. "I play **Pink Rose Unicorn** in attack mode." The Pink Rose appears to the field with 1700 attack points. "And I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Good, now time to show you what this Kaiba can do." Faline said looking at her card and smirked. "I bring on the field, **Harmony DJ Girl**!" The female DJ appears to the field with 1200 attack points. "Time to bring out the music, with my DJ on the field I could bring out another buddy, so here I bring out, **Harmony Cyber Lady**!" The Cyber Lady appeared to the field with 1400 attack points. "Time to fuse them together, Cyber Lady and DJ! I bring on the dance floor Harmony Cyber DJ!" The mixed monster appeared to the field with 2600 attack points.

"Woah sweet combo, Faline." Blair complimented.

"Yeah, show that bitch who's boss!" Jasmine shouted.

"You heard the lady Cyber DJ! Attack her Pink Rose Unicorn with Sonic Kick!" Faline commanded pointing towards the unicorn. Cyber DJ uses her Sonic Kick on Pink Rose Unicorn destroying her making Bedelia's life points drop from 4000 to 3400. But Bedelia activated her face down card.

"What the hell are those?!" Faline exclaimed.

"You see, when you destroyed my Unicorn I activate this trap card **Lily Petal Triplets** all I had to do is give up 500 life points to have my Lily Petal Tokens on the field." The female smirked.

"Wow…she is a doll." Hasselberry smiled all goofy.

"Oh God." Chazz mumbled.

"Ok, I place one card faced down and end my turn." Faline mumbled and place a face down card.

"Oui, since I have four Lily Petal tokens on the field I now sacrifice them to the graveyard to bring out **Pink Rose Angel**!" The Pink Rose Angel appears to the field with 1200 attack points. "With each token, I send to the graveyard, she gains 300 attack points!" The rose angel's life points boosted up to 2400 attack points.

 _[Faline thinking] "I hope she's not an idiot to attack, her monster's life points are 200 lower than mine."_

 _[Pattie thinking] "I sure hope Faline know what's she's doing."_

"Now my sweet angel, attack Faline's if points directly!" Bedelia demanded. Her Pink Rose Angel charges towards making Faline's points drop from 4000 to 3500.

"All right, good work Bedelia." Hasselberry cheered.

"Go Bedelia." Syrus smiled.

"Sweet move B." Jaden smirked.

"Are you serious? Who's fucking side are you on?!" Faline snapped.

"Don't snap at them, at least they're nice made me feel welcome unlike you and the girls!" Bedelia snapped back.

"By flirting with them and manipulating them knowing they have girlfriends, guys should be ashamed of yourselves and Jesse needs to go talk to your Precious Gem. Syrus you lucky I can't kick your ass because Zane won't let me." Faline said in a serious tone.

"Well, at least you have friends, Kaiba. I don't I was a snob that looked down at others and didn't care about nobody but myself. I did have a best friend but she decided to leave me because of my selfish ways. You're lucky to have the ones that you call family and friends, a father that loves you and a sister that looks out for you. Here I am meeting Faline Kaiba and she's worse than me." Bedelia said getting all emotional.

The gang glared at her.

"Hey don't give me the death glare." Faline snarled.

 _[Faline thinking] "I guess I was being a total asshole making a big deal over nothing. I'm not like this way, I'm becoming like my father…oh no. I guess I owe her an apology."  
_

"I'm really sorry, Bee." Faline said.

"Bee?" Bedelia questioned.

"Yeah, well since you're new to the gang I'm giving you a nickname, Bee." Faline smiled.

"Bee, I love it." Bedelia smiled. "I accept your apology."

"Good, cause this Kaiba is gonna take you down!" Faline smirked.

"Haha, we'll see about that." Bedelia smirked as well. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Ok, my move!" Faline looked at her card and smirked. _[Faline thinking] "This card is perfect, now time to break out my weapon!"_ Now I defuse Harmony Cyber Lady and Harmony DJ Girl to bring out **Harmony Blade Skater**!" The Blade Skater appears to the field with 1300 attack points.

"Ooooh, you have such beautiful monsters, Faline." Bedelia smiled.

"Oh this gets better, since I have three Harmony Monsters on the field, I now send them to the graveyard! So I have a dancer that wants to appear on the dance floor, come on **Harmony Cyber White Dragon!"** The Harmony White Dragon appears to the field with 2800 attack points.

"Woah, a Harmony Cyber White Dragon, looks similar to Zane's Cyber Dragon!" Syrus amused.

"I know, I wonder if Bedelia has a dragon?" Jaden wondered.

"Now since I have my baby on the field, I give up 1000 of my life points to increase her attack points." Faline's life points dropped from 3500 to 2500 and her Dragon's points increase to 3800.

"I wouldn't say, baby." Alexis mumbled.

"More like teen beast." Destiny said.

"Oooh, a Harmony Cyber White Drago, fabulous!" Bedelia smiled.

"Wanna have a closer look?" Faline smirked. "Now my Harmony Beast, use Sonic Blast on her!" The Dragon charges up and uses her harmony breath on her.

Bedelia smirked. "Nuh uh uh. I activate my Dandelion Umbrella, with this it any monster that has 2000 points and up it cancel out your attack."

"Hehe, clever Bee. I set one card faced down and end my turn." Faline smiled.

"My turn to bring out a darling as well." Bedelia smiled and looks at her card. "I activate my spell card **Garden of Eden;** in order for me to bring out my sweetie, I have to give up 1000 of my life points." Her life points dropped from 3400 to 2400. "Faline ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you **Pink Rose Dragon**!" The Pink Rose Dragon appeared to the field with 2800 attack points.

"Pink Rose Dragon." Faline looks amazed.

"Well I'll be, she's got a beauty." Jesse commented.

"I'll say." Jaden agreed.

"With every trap and spell card on the field, she gains 500 extra points." Bedelia pointed as her Dragon points increase to 3800.

"Woah, both dragons have the same attack points!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I know." Jesse said.

"You wanna end this duel so we can start over and be friends?" Faline asked.

"I would love that very much, Faline." Bedelia smiled.

"Now Harmony Cyber White Dragon, wipe out the rest of Bedelia's life points!" Faline commanded.

"Pink Rose! Do the same to Faline with Flower Shower!" Bedelia commanded.

Both Dragons attack both of their opponents and making their life points reach to zero.

"It's a tie." The gang said.

Then both female's bio-band began to glow sucking the energy out of them.

"Ugh, what's happening?" Bedelia asked all weak as she fell to the ground.

"These…fucking…wristbands," Faline mumbled and passes out.

"Faline! Bedelia!" Pattie shouted.

Hasselberry picks up Bedelia in bridal style, "Bedelia wake up!"

"Let's take them to the nurse's office." Pattie said.

Blair carries Faline on her back, "Hang in there, Faline we're here for you."

The gang made their way to the nurse's office.

 **~With Viper~**

Viper was looking at his screen seeing the two unconscious female and smirks. "So Faline Kaiba and Bedelia Gione decided to give up their energy…"

 _Ha Ha Ha…_

 _ **Wow, wee! Faline and Bedelia sure had music dazzle battle and the two ends up becoming friends. I wonder what Viper is planning on the next episode?  
**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Bye. :D**_


	9. Head in the Clouds Part 1

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX geeks and lovers SnowyJeleciaHusky here! So in the previous episode a new student from Europe and began to manipulate the guys and picks a fight with Faline. Faline had enough of her and challenged her to a duel and Bedelia ends up losing the duel and poor Faline was weakened by the biobanks and was sent to the nurse's office along with Bedelia.**_

 _ **Summary; Chazz challenges billionaire Adrian Gecko to a duel in the sky!**_

 _ **Here we go. :)**_

After the duel Faline and Bedelia were lying down in the nurse office resting, the gang was worried about him mostly Pattie. Blair and Amber just sat there holding Faline's hand waiting for him to wake up. Zane arrived and sees the gang and the female watching Faline sleep. Crowler and Bonaparte come in and complains as Ms. Fontaine walks up to them and tells them everything that happened?

"Is she going to be ok?" Zane asked.

"I looked at her statues and it appears to be nothing wrong with her." Ms. Fontaine asked.

"This is serious." Zane protested.

"Are you sure? These are serious accusations!" Crowler asked.

"All I know is that students are showing up in the infirmary with value levels of inexplicable fatigue. Faline and Bedelia are in the infirmary right now." Ms. Fontaine said in a calm tone. "I ran some tests but so far the results are inconclusive."

"So in other words, you have no proof. Well, perhaps these slackers just aren't championship material." Crowler snarled having his arms folded.

"Well I'm no Viper fan, but maybe but it's something about him that I don't like and trust." Ms. Topes said in a serious tone. "I think he's the one that is responsible for the student's injury."

"I agree we need to put these so called "survival duel" to an end!" Bonaparte said.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's got their pantaloons in a bunch." Crowler being all sarcastic.

"Leave my pantaloons out of this!" Bonaparte snapped. "This may be a new concept for you, but I actually care about the kids!"

"Me too and I'm worried about Pattie, she's dueled twice and I'm scared she'll be weakened." Ms. Topes said looking out the window.

"Now, now ladies." Professor Viper said appearing behind them with a smirk. "If you care so much about these students, then stop sheltering them. It's time you toughen up. That's the reason why I was hired."

"Now you listen here Viper!" Ms. Topes snarled and stands up to him. "How are you going to make the students better by sending them to the hospital you call that caring for them?! Pattie, had her energy drained out twice?"

"You want to fix things? Look around you!" Ms. Fontaine said in a serious tone.

Viper then cut them off. "As riveting as this is… I have a meeting with a pupil that needs help. Have a nice day ladies and you too Ms. Fontaine and Ms. Topes." He then walks away with an evil smirk.

 _[Ms. Topes thinking] "I don't trust him; I know he's responsible for the student's injuries. I must warn Pattie about this right away."_

Ms. Topes then storm off back to the nurse's office.

"Where are you going, Ms. Topes?" Crowler asked.

"To warn a princess about this Viper crook!" She answers.

The three of them just looked at each other awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Adrian was sitting in the building looking at the view talking on his cell, "It's day four and duelists are collapsing left and right. I think Viper is responsible for this mess but I have no proof of-"

"Ahem." Viper appears in from behind.

Adrian looks behind him and has a shocked look on his face, "Uh, hey Professor Viper."

"I've been brought to my attention that you haven't taken part of a single survival duel. Is there something I should know?

"Well, I just haven't found the right opponent. I take competitions seriously." Adrian answered looking away.

"That being said failure to duel is an infraction of the rules. Is that clear? I would just hate to have you expelled. After all, what would the Gecko family say? Now then you have until tomorrow night to duel. Or you're out!"

"It's all good, thanks for the warning sir." Adrian said in a calm tone.

Viper does an evil smirk, "Don't mention it."

Meanwhile, Ms. Topes was in the nurse office talking to Pattie about Viper. "Pattie I think that Viper is the one that is causing the students to have injuries."

"Well, things have been intense lately," Pattie said looking at the sleeping Jesse.

"We need to call the cops or something."Ms. Topes said going towards the phone.

Pattie then got in front of Ms. Topes from reaching the phone, "No, I will handle this situation."

"Pattie you can't take him on by yourself. Besides, who knows what he has in stores." Ms. Topes said looking away.

"She's right, Pattie." Giana coming in the room. "I'm not letting him get away with this."

"Giana, nice to see you drop in," Pattie smiled at her friend.

"You too," Giana smirked. She looks at Faline and Bedelia sleeping and sighs. "How are they doing, have they said something yet?"

Pattie shook her head. "No, but I wish he woke up already."

"Well...wish granted," Faline said weakly as opened his eyes seeing the sights of her dark prince. "Zane…is that you?"

"Faline, you're ok," Pattie smiled holding his hand.

"Hehe, well I can't leave my precious gem now." Faline giggled sitting up and sees Bedelia still sleeping. "Bedelia, is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she needs some rest and so do you," Zane said looking at her. "You gave me quite a scare young lady."

"Oh, I did, huh?" Faline smirked.

"Oh boy," Alexis smiles and shakes her head.

"Faline's getting flirty again," Blair whispers to Amber.

"Please, this is when Zane's around," Amber answered.

Jaden and the gang walked in the nursery room and sees Faline awake. Hasselberry sees Bedelia sleeping and sits beside her and sighs. Mindy and Jasmine walked towards her. "Hey, Faline you're ok!" They smiled. Bedelia then woke up from her nap and looks up and sees Hasselberry, the Dino's eyes widened and sees looks up at him.

"Hasselberry…is that…you? Where am I?" The female asked.

"Oh thank God you're ok, I thought I lost you forever! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Hasselberry said as he pulled her in for a hug not knowing that he's making a big scene in front of the whole gang. Bedelia began to blush of Hasselberry's reflection towards her, she smiled and shows it back.

"Oh, my." Ms. Topes giggled.

"Awwwwww." Faline, Amber, and Syrus teased.

"Get a fucking room," Chazz mumbled.

"Hehe, another couple means lovebirds," Giana smiled and shakes her head.

Jesse smirked having Pattie in his arms, whispering in her ear. "Hehe hey, you and should make a scene like that."

Pattie blushes and looks away, "Jesse you always have to be a dork."

"Well looks like everything is back to normal," Faline smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say normal Sy." Giana reminded.

"Huh, what do you mean Giana?" Syrus looks at her curious.

Her phone rang and looked at the gang. "I have to go, I'll explain later." She walks out of the nurse's office then uses her grapple gun and zips to the yellow dorm. The female spy then answers the phone and it was her boss.

"Ms. Grande, just a reminder of your mission. To apprehend Thelonious Viper."

"Don't worry sir I'm on it. I'm going to his office to see what he is hiding." Giana said looking at the main building.

"Proceed."

Giana got off the phone and used her grappler gun and zips to the roof and goes through the vents. "I know that Viper's office is somewhere." As she was crawling she sees a vent opened and drops down and sees his desk she then uses a screwdriver to pick the lock on the drawer. She got it opened and then picks up some papers and began to look through them, "Just as I expected, that damn bastard." Just as she was going to put them back, Axel comes from behind and takes them.

"You, need to leave this to the professionals, Giana," Axel said as he was looking at Viper's documents.

Giana got a little offended. "Professionals?! I'm more of a better spy than you, Brodie. Besides, I already know what's causing the students to go to the infirmary." She said having her arms folded.

Axel began to read the documents from page to page, "I guess it's not what's he hiding; it's where he's hiding.

"What do you mean?" Giana asked.

"Look," Axel said. He showed her the map of his hideout. "That's where he been hiding all this time."

Giana looks at the map. "We need to put an end to his plans, maybe together we could stop him." Giana suggested looking away blushing.

"Good cause he caused too much damage, and once we find him its game over!" Axel said in a serious tone.

Meanwhile at Viper's hideout, he was looking at the glowing energy seeing it expand. _[Thinking] Who knew the student body at this school would be so... useful? In a few days, they've given me more energy than I could have imagined. Increasing the bio-band absorption rate was a brilliant idea. Although they seem to have drawn some unwanted attention. I suppose progress always comes with a price. That's fine just as long as I'm not the one paying. Speaking of paying a debt, my friend Mr. Gecko owns me quite a bit. Meddling in my affairs will cost you, my boy. And it's about time I've come to collect."_

 _Ha Ha Ha!_

Later this evening, Ms. Topes was on her way to Pattie's room but then sees Adrian on his laptop. Ms. Topes then knocks on his door, "Adrian it's Ms. Topes."

Adrian then opens the door. "Oh hello Ms. Topes, is everything ok?"

"No, it's professor Viper, I think he's the one that's causing this whole situation. I think these biobanks he gave to the students is making them very weak." Ms. Topes said having a bio-band in her hand.

"I'm aware of this situation; I'll look up this right now." Adrian then goes on his computer requesting access research of the bio-band. Then it shows the results of what was causing it to drain out everyone's energy. Adrian and Ms. Topes have a surprised look on their faces.

"I knew it! It's these biobanks!" Ms. Topes growled.

"It's like some kind of an energy vacuum. When it's set to low it seems harmless, but if it's maxed-out, it can be really deadly!" Adrian explained with a sigh. "That's why Viper wanted me to duel just to shut me up! Permanently!"

Ms. Topes looks at him curiously. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Viper caught me when I was talking to my co-worker about this situation, he came out of nowhere and just told me that I have til' tomorrow night to duel or I'm out!" Adrian answered. "Too bad catching a Gecko is tougher than he thinks!"

"I just hope Pattie and the gang are aware of this situation." Ms. Topes sighs sadly looking at the window.

"I'm sure Pattie aware of this, besides, she has Yami Pattie so this situation is under control." Adrian smiled.

The next day, Jaden, Hasselberry, Blair and Jesse were coming downstairs, seeing Pattie, Alexis, Faline, Amber and Syrus waiting for them by the steps.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden walking down the stairs.

"I'll tell you what's up. We got an invite by that cutie, Adrian Gecko." Amber smiles happily.

"What invite?" Jaden asked all confused.

"To the Party." Alexis, Pattie, and Syrus answered.

"Everyone got an invite, even I got one." Syrus said showing his invite.

"You did get an invite did you?" Pattie asked.

"Sure he did, go ahead and tell em, Jay." Jesse answered looking at his invite.

"Maybe mine got lost in the mail?" Jaden lied.

"Nice try but they were hand delivered by that rich kid from the east academy. Adrian Gecko?" Syrus said. "Anyways he's calling it "Duel for Jewels". If you ask me I think it's just a pathetic attempt, by some loser just to make friends".

"If you ask me it's just an awesome attempt." Faline smiled.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but we go should as a date." Blair smiled.

"Hehe I'm not worried about that, cuz I already got me one right here." Jesse smiled and picks up Pattie in bridal style. "This is my Precious Gem right here."

"Syrus, you owe me." Blair smirked as she nudges him.

"Hey Lexi, I'm up for since there's food, I'm sure going to be a fatass." Jaden smiled as he wraps his arm around her.

"A major." Alexis laughed.

The gang laughed.

"I wish I had someone to go with." Amber sighs.

Faline smiled and holds her arm, "Hey you got a date right here, even though Zane is not here I'M AVAILABLE!"

The gang smiled and covered their ears.

"Well in the meantime let's go and get ready, we ladies have to look very beautiful for the party." Faline smiled.

"Why bother, my Precious Gem is always looking beautiful." Jesse smiled as he kisses Pattie's cheeks.

"Hehe, you goofball." Pattie giggled.

"Ok you two, let's break it up and let's head back to the girls dorm, Bedelia has a surprise for us and-"

"Bonjour, my friends!" Bedelia smiles and runs towards them.

"B-B-Bedelia." Hasselberry blushes hard.

"Uh-oh, Hasselberry is back to his love mode again." Jaden teased.

"Hey Bedelia, we were just coming back." Pattie said.

Hasselberry walks up to her with goofy eyes and kisses her hand, "Hello Bedelia, nice to see you again."

The female just stood there and smiled and pinches his cheeks, "Oh you sweet dino, such a gentleman."

 _[Hasselberry thinking] "Wow, she just pinched my cheeks, I'm never washing this face ever again!"_

"We were coming right back, B." Alexis said.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to show the outfits I picked out for you guys for the party tonight, you guys want to see?" Bedelia asked.

"Well since we're here, let's see the outfits." Alexis smiled.

Bedelia has her servants hand the girls their dresses and shoes. "It I made it into your favorite colors, do you girls love it?"

"Love it? I adore it!" Amber smiled.

"Man I love it, good thing I have a party hat to match it!" Faline said having the dress to her body.

"Faline, you are not wearing that party hat tonight!" Alexis said in serious tone.

"Watch me!" Faline glared. "I'll look more stylish than you!"

"Ok, ok let's drop this and let's prepare for the party that Adrien's throwing." Blair smiled.

"Right!"

The smiled and went to go get ready for the party.

Later in the evening at the Blue Dorm, the girls were getting ready for the night event. Pattie and Amber putting on their dresses and putting on their make-up. When Alexis, Bedelia, and Faline, knocks on their doors.

"Amber! I'm ready to party!" Faline shouted.

"Pattie, 'mon we're going to be late," Alexis said.

"Coming!" The sisters said.

Pattie and Amber then come out of their rooms with their evening dress on. Pattie has on a spaghetti strap on the left with ruffles her dress was down to her ankle and with aqua dolphin emblem on the center, she wearing silver shoes. Amber has a light violet even gown, with spaghetti strap having dress down to her knees with a poofy slip underneath.

"Omg! Amber, you look adorable!" Faline smiled hugging her.

"So do you." Amber said hugging her back.

"Pattie, you're like a true Empress!" Bedelia complemented with smiled. "I made her as a Queen!"

"Omg sis you look so beautiful." Amber cried.

"We all look beautiful." Pattie smiled.

"Hehe let's go!" Faline smiled.

"But wait but first." Pattie's Aqua necklace began to shine. "YU-GI-OH!" She then turns as Yami Pattie.

"Woah."

"Now we can leave ladies." Yami smirked. The girls agreed and went to the banquet room. The guys were already at the banquet room waiting for the girls to show up. Some of the students already ate some of the food; Jaden was eating some hot dogs and sushi there. 

"Did you try the meatball yet?" Jaden asked.

"Jeez, can't you wait until the girls arrive, soldier?" Hasselberry asked.

"What I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day." Jaden mumbled eating some sushi.

Just then the girls have arrived in the banquet hall, everyone stopped and looked at the girls some just gazed the Princess. Some were mumbling around her commenting on her dress, how much of a real princess she is or will she able to dance with her. The girls walked up to the rest of the gang and smiled at their counterpart, the guys eyes widened and began to blush really hard, Jaden choked on his soda as he saw Alexis in her evening dress.

Hasselberry's face just turned bright red seeing Bedelia in her dress. "Well, good evening ma'am dino Sargent at your service." He said as he planted a kiss on her hand.

"Wellmisour, you are looking very handsome tonight, care to join me for dinner?" Bedelia smiled.

"With pleasure." The Dino duelists smiled and took her by the arm and to a table."

"Man, he's got it good." Jaden smiled.

"Oh leave him, he'll have the chance to win her heart." Pattie said.

Then Adrian came up on stage. "Ahem. What's up?! Fr those who don't know me, I'm Adrian and me want to thank you for showing up to my first "Duel for Jewel" Shindig! It's one of part of the card-playing tournament…one part soiree…and a whole lot of kickin' butt and making noise!"

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! What' a tournament without a grand prize?! This is my family's most valued possession! I give you the Jewel Disk!" Adrian then showed it to everyone in the building.

Everyone gasped.

"Omg!" Blair shaking Marcel excitedly. "Marcel, you have to duel me so I can win!"

"Can't we eat?"

Meanwhile, Axel and Giana were in the woods having their operation, trying to find this mysterious hideout to go hunt down Viper.

"Time to crash your party, Viper." Axel said.

"This shit ends now!" Giana growled.

Viper was in his hideout looking at the energy wave that students are bringing. "I'm sure by now Mr. Gecko has found himself a duel. His last duel. You're mine Gecko!"

Adrian then left out of the banquet hall and went outside. "Now who can be my opponent?"

"I can make that real easy for you, Gecko." Chazz appeared sitting on a platter that the helicopter is holding.

"Who the hell are you?" Adrien asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Chazz answered. The platter took him up in the sky along with Adrian. "Need a lift?"

Jaden and the gang snook out and spotted the two in the air.

"Is the coast clear?" Syrus asked. "I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food."

"What are you talking about? It's free and I already five plates back in my room." Faline looking at Syrus.

"Yeah I have a few dozen steaks to go." Jaden added.

"Never mind that, we need to know what's going on up there." Yami said looking up at the two males. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Amber tapping on Alexis, "Um guys, I think we've been spotted."

"What?"

"No that's Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed

"Oui, and Adrian as well, but what are they doing, though?" Bedelia asked looking at the Princess. "Pattie?"

"They're about to have a duel." Yami answered.

"I got to say, I love your style bro." Adrian complemented with a calm tone.

"First of all, my name's the Chazz! Second of all what do you know about style?! You have purple hair and wrapped in my mom's old living room curtains!" Chazz snarled. "Well guess what? It's time for a new makeover."

Adrian looked at him all confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure. Can we get on with this please?!" Chazz yelled.

"Why not the sooner I beat you, the sooner I don't have to hear that bad dialogue." Adrian shrugged. _[Thinks] "Speaking of walking cliches, I wonder what Viper is up to? Well, I have to put that aside."_ Adrian then looks up at the male, "Alright Chazz you ready?"

"The name is "The" Chazz!" Chazz corrected.

"A duel in mid-air?" Jesse looked at Yami.

"Yes." Yami nodded.

The two males got their duel disk ready.

"GAME ON!"

"Since I'm the richer, I'll start, cool?" Adrian smirked. "I'll activate my **Lucky Cloud**! So now if I'm lucky enough to draw the same monsters…then I get to draw two new cards." Adrian looks at the sky seeing the clouds disappearing and smiles. "Look at that the clouds are lifting but I'm gonna have to change that by playing **Summon Cloud**!"

"Lame." Chazz snarled.

"Don't knock it, until you can see what it can do." Adrian smirked. "Cause I get to summon two monsters. "Now I summon **Two Cloudian Sheep Clouds**!" Both clouds came on the field with 0 defense points. Since they both got the same name, so that means I get to draw cards thanks to my lucky cloud spell."

"Wow talk about having your head in the clouds." Faline smiled.

"You said it." Jaden agreed.

"Looks like a lot of fluff to me." Chazz looking at his cards. "I play this! **Different Dimension Hangar**! This magic card allows me to draw three cards from my deck. Once I remove them from play, the fun can begin! Cause after I summon a monster, I can bring one back! Then I can fuse both cards together!" So I summon **V-Tiger** in attack mode! The tiger appeared to the field with 1600 attack points. "Then I'll bring back **W-Wing Catapult**!" The catapult appeared to the field with 1300 attack points. "Now I'll combine them! In order to form **VW-Tiger Catapult**!" The two monsters combined together and appeared with 2000 attack points. "I discard one card from my hand, switching your cotton ball into attack mode! Next, I'll activate my **Premature Burial Spell**! For 800 life points, I can resurrect a card!" Chazz's points dropped from 4000 to 3200 hundred. "Like my **X-Head Cannon**!" The canon appeared to the field with 1800 attack points. "And thanks to his special effect, I can also summon **Y-Dragon Head** and **Z-Metal Tank**!" The Y-Dragon appears to the field with 1500 attack points and Z- Metal Tank appears with 1500 attack points. "Then I combined all three monster to form **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" The dragon appears with 2800 attack points. "Have you heard the latest weather report?! They said this cloud cover's gonna break!" Both monster attack at once destroying both clouds making Adrian's life points drop from 4000 to 1200.

"Chazz is kicking ass and he hasn't even used his Ojamas." Jaden said.

"Don't start celebrating just yet, Jaden." Yami looking at the duel in the sky. "For this is just the beginning."

Then Adrian has four Cloudian-Sheep Clouds on the field and smirked at him.

"Hey!"

"Wondering how I went from two clouds to four?" He smirked and shakes his head. "All I had to do was sacrifice my cloudian sheep cloud."

"Summon all the dust-bunnies all you want! Cause my next card…five cards I one!" Chazz yelled.

"No way! Is he doing what I think he is?!" Syrus looked at him curiously.

"I fuse VW-Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form… **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**!" The canons combined and appeared to the field with 3000 attack points."

"Holy shit, that is some heavy metal!" Faline all impressed.

"Oui, oui." Bedelia agrees.

"Now for some special effect. Once every turn, I remove a card from your field! Like you Clouds!" Chazz said pointing at one of the clouds.

"Not quite!" Adrian smirked. "Cloud tokens don't count as cards."

"Thanks for the tip." Chazz being all sarcastic. "But I meant that one, Summon Cloud!" He points at it and it disappears from play.

Adrian smirked. "Hmph!"

"Guess what guys?" You're not gonna to believe this but I'm actually rooting for Chazz!" Syrus said.

"Get it right, Sy. Don't you mean "the" Chazz?" Alexis reminded him.

"'The' Chazz?" Jesse and Faline look all curious.

"Yeah he works so hard to think he's cooler than everyone and he has it own cheer." Jaden answered.

"Sheesh, I wish I can afford a cheer." Jesse sighed.

"I place a card face do and end my turn." Chazz said and glares at Adrian and looks all curious. _[Thinking] "Shit, why is this so calm? Hurricane Chazz is about to blow him apart, and he's on cloud nine!"_

 _[Adrian thinking] "Remember Chazz, what starts with a few dark clouds, can end with a devastating storm! And can I predict a major disturbance in the air!"_

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Wow! Looks like a battle between Adrian and Chazz is really heating up.**_

 _ **What is Viper trying to do next?**_

 _ **Who will win this duel?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next episode.**_

 _ **Bye. :D**_


	10. Head in the Clouds Part 2

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX fans and lover SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the last episode Adrian plans a party at the dorm. Later Giana goes in Viper's office to look for some clues and bumps into Axel, the noticed where he's been hiding. Chazz decided to challenge Adrian to up in the sky duel**_

 _ **Summary: Adrian takes Chazz by storm.**_

 _ **Ok time to get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Ok then.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

The gang continued to look at the duel between Adrian and Chazz. Adrian with 1200 attack points and Chazz with 3200 attack points remaining. Yami was observing this duel and was quite impressed with their skills. Adrian have four cloud tokens with zero defense points while Chazz has his VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon with 3000 attack points.

"Check it Adrian. He's losing big time." Jaden said to the gang as he was looking at Adrian

"True...although...he doesn't seem to be losing his cool. As opposed to Chazz who never had cool to begin with." Jesse added.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that you guys." Yami said as she looks at the sky

"What do you mean, sis?" Amber asked.

"Just watch sis, and you'll see." Yami answered. "I already know who is going to win."

Adrian smirk having a card in his hand, and clouds went dark. "What do you see when you look at the clouds, Chazz? To some...clouds are just particles of moisture in the atmosphere."

"Boring." Chazz snarled.

"Well not to me." Adrian said. Because when I look at a cloud...I see the world's most powerful force.

"Grr…and when I look at you I can see the world's most richest dumbass!" Chazz snapped patiently. Now why don't you take your checkbook and go buy a life."

"Talk is cheap. Like you." Adrian smirked and looked at his cards. "Now watch as I sacrifice my four Sheep Cloud tokens! To bring out my Nimbus man!" The monster appeared to the field with 1000 attack points. "I know how much you love my cloud factoids so here's one for ya! Cumulonimbus Clouds like this one here form near the ocean and usually cause really bad storms."

"Chazz was right." Jaden mumbled.

"Yeah he is a dork." Jesse said.

"Now for each card I sacrificed, Nimbusman gets to absorb 500 attack points!" Adrian smirked at the male. The monster attack points increased from 1000 to 3000.

"You're not scared yet, just wait cause here's another tidbit and involves your monster. See every attack points my Nimbusman just absorb, your monster loses."

"What?!" Chazz explained.

"Lightning power drain!" Adrian commanded as his Nimbusman charges his power and uses on Chazz's monster making it's attack points decrease to 1000. "Nimbusman attack his Catapult!"

"Activate Trap!" Chazz yelled. "It's called **Hyper Coat** and here's a little Tidbit for you! My monster's not going anywhere because it reverses all of your monster's effects! Plus gives my Catapult a boost! Not like he needs it though." His Catapult attack points increases to 1500. So storm's over, marshmallow man!" The Catapult uses his cannon to blast Nimbusman.

"Someone needs a lesson in Climatology." Adrian smirked. "Some forces of nature can't be stopped. Face it Chazz. When it comes down to man against the natural world, mother natute always wins."

"Oh yeah? Well your life points weren't so lucky." Chazz snarled.

Adrian's life points dropped from 1200 to 700."I'll throw down three cards and kick back."

"I expected more from a spoiled rich kid." Chazz said. "While you were lying on your butt staring at the clouds, my butt was working! And so was the rest of my body! Just admit it everything was handed to you and well I earned my deck! And I'll use it to send your rotten ass cotten candy to back to the carnival!"

"My God, this fool got a serious temper!" Faline mumbled.

"Can you blame him? He found someone who's more spoiled than he is and he can't stand it!" Syrus pointed out.

"He needs to chill!" Jaden smiled.

"Why? I love it when he tries to pop a vein it's funny!" Faline giggled.

"For now, just wait and see." Yami said.

"Wait, you mean Adrian might actually win? How can he do that with a deck full f wimpy cloud people?" Syrus asked.

"Just watch and you'll see." Yami answered.

"You ready geek? Time to get Chazzed!" Chazz yelled.

Hold that thought! Before you "Chazz" me...Watch this! I reveal two of my face-downs!" Adrian said.

"But how?!" Chazz demanded.

"Easy. I just call out their name dramatically and they pop up. Haven't you played this game before 'cause it's a pretty common occurrence. Watch. Go Rain Storm and go Natural Disaster!" Adrian called out.

"Am I supposed to be scared." Chazz asked being sarcastic.

"Well you should be. Cause thanks to my Rain Storm, I can destroy any card on your side of the field! All I have to do is take one of my Cloudian Monsters and lower it's attack points by a thousand. So get ready Nimbusman! It's time rain on his parade!" Nimbusman's attack points went down to 2000 and destroyed Chazz's face-down making his Catapult attack points decrease to 3000. Chazz's life points went to 2800 left.

"My card!"

"Oh gets worse bro, because Natrual Disaster is up next; which means every time I destroy one of your cards you lose 400 points. What's wrong feeling under the weather?" Adrian giving him a smirk.

"Bring it!" Chazz yelled.

"Yu sure?" Adrian questioned. "You seem pretty anxious to get take by the storm and monster's not dressed for the weather! Cause without Hyper Cat your Catapult is wide open which means I can blow him away! If I were you I would take cover!" His Nimbusman destroyed the Catapult making Chazz's point dropped to 2400. "Now to get rid of that field spell one more time pal." The cloudian uses it's wind to destroy the spell card making Chazz's points dropped to 2000.

"Hey I still have more life points than you, Gecko." Chazz snarled.

"You know, you have a real knack for stating the obvious, Princeton." Adrian said all annoyed.

Chazz growled at him, "You're about to lose cloud-for-brains! How's that for "obvious"! Meet my **Dimensional Catapult**! Thanks to this card I can bring back a card! Specifically my **Catapult Cannon**! He appears to the field with 3000 attack points. "Suprised Looks like you're not the only one with combos pal! Wipe his cloud off the weather map!"

"We interrupt this attack with a special trap card!" Adrian smirked.

"Come on!" Chazz sighed heavily.

"It's called Mirage Target and if I sacrifice my cloud, your last attack is automatically cancelled out! Plus there's a little bonus! All the attack points of the monster I just send to the graveyard, get's transferred to my life point directly." Adrian's life points increased to 1700.

"Oh this, dude knows how to duel. I bet this was all apart of his plan!" Alexis said all impressed.

"Big deal, I bet Chazz has a plan, too." Syrus said.

"He might, but who knows if it's any good?" Jesse said looking at the males.

"Let him duel, Jesse he know's what he's doing." Yami said calmly.

"Grr...I end my turn!" Chazz snarled.

"Well that was a sweet move." Adrian said sarcastically. "Now I play my **Ghost Fog** in attack mode!" The ghost appeared on the field with zero attack points.

"Zero attack points? That's lame." Chazz snarled.

"So quick to judge. He hasn't even attacked yet."

"Attacked?!" Chazz repeated.

The Ghost Fog goes towards the Catapult circling around it and Chazz. "Look if you want to lose then you got your fucking wish! Hey Catapult grant his wish and end this!"

"Big mistake! You just triggered Ghost Fog's bility which means I don't lose any life points. Then the monster you attacked with gets a little gift. It's a Fog Counter. In fact it get one counter for each of its levels and I count eight. There's more, next I play a spell called **Diamond Dust Cyclone**!" Then Chazz's monster got destroyed.

"NO! What just happened?!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh that? Just my cyclone's ability. It automatically destroys any monster with fog counters on it. Then I get to draw a card for every four counters. And justi case math is not your subject; eight divided by four equals two. Before I forget you lose another 800 points thanks to Natural Disaster." Chazz's points dropped to 1200. "And the fun continues. I activate my quick pell summon spell card! Now tht that a monster is automatically summoned ad I choose my **Cloudian Poison Cloud**!" The Cloud appared to th field with 1000 defense points. "This cloudy has deadly poison so if I were you, Chazz I would seriously think before I open fire."

"Oh man Chazz in some serious trouble."Amber said all worried.

"What's going to happen now, Princess?" Bedelia asked.

"Chazz is in the danger zone and he needs think of something quick. I have a feeling Adrian has a massive storm coming for him." Yami answered.

"Listen you AL Roker wannabe. I've been through much worse! You don't scare me! I took down the shadow riders! I took down the society of light! So beating you is cake walk! I activate **Graceful Charity!** That meas I can pick up three more cards at have to send two to the grave." Chazz snapped angrily. "You're about to look fear right in the eye, That's right Gecko! It's the thre cards I journeyed to the ends of the earth t find! But first I need this, **Desperado Manager** , it activates when I'm holding one or more cards and I start by drawing two more and then three. Wel what do you know?! It's my triple threat, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black!" The Ojama brothers appeared to the field with 1000 defense points each. "I've got Ojama Delta Thunder and you know what?! It makes your storm like nothing but a nice simmer breeze cause wuth every cards on your field you take 500 points of damage! Boys show em!"

"Weeee Ojama Power!" The Ojamas shouted. The combined their powers and electricutes Adrian making his life points drop to 700.

"And check this; once I send Ojama Thunder t the graveyard every card on your field is destroyed on the spot." Chazz smirked. "I guess being a spoiled rich kid doesn't pay off doesn't it? Especially when daddy is not here to bail you out!"

"Ha ha. So ya think I have it easy Chazz? Your life's been nothing but hardships, right?"

"Sort of." Chazz answered.

"Did you ever think that maybe when you're pointing your finger at me you're really pointing it at yourself? So wouldn't that make you the spoiled one? I know all about your family. The Princeton Corp? Does that ring a bell?" Adrian gives him smirk. "Well at least...you have a family. I was all alone. Do you know what that feel like?! I doubt it you don't know first thing about hardship, Chazz. I was an orphan, abandoned in the desert. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. And just when I thought I couldn't last another day, he showed up. If Gilbert Gecko hadn't rescued me, then I wouldn't be here today.

"Pfft please." Chazz snarled.

"It's true. But we're here to duel not to share any sobbing stories, it my move!" Adrian then looked at his and smirked. "Thanks to your Ojama I can draw three cards. I activate the spell card **Big Summon Cloud**!

"Wait sis, does that mean?" Amber looked at her sister.

"Yes, Adrian is going to win." Yami answered.

"The drawback is to keep this card, I need to pay a price. My entire hand goes to the graveyard but if I pay half of my life points I get to play a Cloudian monster first!" Adrian's life points decreases in half to 350. "You're in for some nasty weather! I want you to meet **Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon**!" The Cloudian monster appeared to the field with 3000 attack points. "Now attack!" The cloudian makes his way towards Chazz using it's waves at him. "Whenever my Typhoon attacks, every monster is forced to change battle modes, so there goes your defense. The typhoon blew away the Ojama brothers destroying them making Chazz's life points reach to zero.

"Looks like I win, Princeton." Adrian smirked.

"Chazz, are you alright?!" Yami asked walked over to him.

"I'll be more fine of you get me out of this water!" Chazz snapped.

The biobands began to glow and drained out both of duelists. Adrian passes out and Chazz then began to drown quickly.

"Adrian!" Amber and Faline shouted running towards him.

"HEEELP! THE BOSS IS SINKING!" Yellow Ojama shouted.

"I'll save him!" Jesse said running towards Chazz.

 **~At the Hideout~**

"You're lucky I drain your energy, Mr. Gecko!" Viper said to himself looking at the energy waves. "Of course, it's only a matter of time before I uncover the truth about you." Then the alarm went off in the system. "Can't I plot evil in peace?! What's this? Seems like someone else wants to drop in." He then looked at his survailence cameras and sees Axel and Giana rushing towards the hideout.

The two agents made it towards the door and saw it opened automatically.

"The door opened but how?" Giana looked all surprised.

"I'll go first, and you follow behind me." Axel said as he went in.

Giana has her pistol out and nodded. "Ok let's go."

The two went inside and to see Viper stand before them, Giana aimed her pistol at him. "Well, if it isn't Axel Brodie and Agent Giana Grande. Such an unexpected pleasure!"

"Drop the manners! Fess up!" Axel snapped in a serious tone.

"You're under arrest, Viper it's over!" Giana growled pointing her gun at him.

"What the hell is really going on here?! Students are dropping off left and right and all fingers are pointing at you!" Axel demanded angrily.

"You better start talking if you know what's good for you!" Giana snapped.

"You're out of line, private and agent. You don't want to end up like your father now do you?! He was a good soldier, too. Well, until, he forgot his place." Viper growled.

"What?!" Giana exclaimed.

"Now then do we have an understanding Mr. Brodie?" Viper questioned.

"All i understand is that you're going down!" Axel answered in a serious tone.

"And we're bringing you to justice!" Giana added. The two agents charging towards him at once, but Viper put his fists in the air making them stop on a floor trap, the two agents fell in the hole.

"Enjoy your stay. I think you both be most pleased with with the accommodations." Viper smirked glaring at the two agents.

"You bastard!" Giana growled.

~The Next Day~

The whole school in being put in the imfirmary, Jaden and the gang sees Blair and Marcel as well.

"I know school can put you to sleep but this is ridiculous." Jaden complained.

"Looks like Viper, strike again." Jesse mumbled.

"See I told you, Viper is evil; but nobody listens to me!" Ms. Topes snarled having her arms folded.

"Pattie, what are we going to do?" Faline asked.

The gang looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Time for the Operation...Hunting down Viper."

 _[Pattie thinking] "Viper you have caused too much damage on my friends and everyone around, this ends now!"_

 _ **Looks like the duel between Chazz and Adrian was a great duel, talk about having your heads in the clouds. But Axel and Giana are trapped in Viper's hideout, hopefully Jaden, Pattie and the gang put an end to Viper's nightmare of fun.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Bye. :D**_


	11. Win Mr Stein's Duel Part 1

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX fans and watchers SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the previous episode, Adrian and Chazz continued their duel, Chazz ends up losing. Meanwhile, Axel and Giana were making their way to Viper's hideout to hunt them down, neither did they realized that Viper led them to a trap so they're in hostage. So in this Operation, the gang goes hunt down Viper.  
**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden encounters a former teacher who has one final test for him!**_

 **~In the Gym~**

The gang was looking at the injured students resting in the gym, Ms. Fontaine turned the gym to an infirmary. Ms. Topes was trying to aid the students calling more nurses. Pattie was looking at the students and was too disgusted for Viper did. Syrus comes up to her and tugs on her jack, "Pattie they turned the school gym into an infirmary. This is getting out of hand!"

"I know, I really feel bad for everyone...little Blair and Marcel." Pattie sigh looking at them laying on the bed.

"You said it, half-pint! These students are dropping faster than cow pies" Hasselberry added.

"Viper is nowhere to be found! What are we gonna do?!" Jaden panicked.

"We'll never save the students!" Patty doubting.

"QUIET!" Pattie roared.

Everyone got quiet and looks at her.

"We're going to focus on our operation and that is to hunt him down. This is not the time to be losing hope and letting everyone down, we're in this together. Where is your faith, guys?" Pattie lectured.

"You know something, you're right." Destiny agreed.

"I guess we're giving up very easily not thinking," Freja added.

"We must go find Viper before he strikes again!" Bedelia said.

"Good, now let's get going at once!" Pattie said.

"Right!" The gang agreed.

 **~At Viper's hideout~**

Axel and Giana are trying to figure a way to escape from the pit. Giana was trying to use her combat knife bust down the walls but found nothing. "Great. It's solid rock." Axel complained.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Giana asked.

Axel looked up and sees the camera clenching his fists, "You can't keep us in her, Viper! So if you know what's good for you, you'll let us go before I really get angry!"

"And don't think we don't know you're watching us!" Giana snapped.

Viper looked at them both snapping and just smirked, "And why would I let you both go? I have what I need from you both. So your service is not longer required."

 **~At the Blue dorm~**

Adrian was on the phone with his co-worker trying to analyze the bio bands, "Yup, I made it through my first survival duel, but barely. The male's head started to hurt, "Don't worry I'm fine, let's get down to business. I see you found the schematics of Viper's hideout."

"Affirmative. Noticed anything strange?" She asked.

"The basement! It's 20 times bigger the size of the whole rest of the facility, but why?" Adrian wondered.

"My guess, the cards he's hiding is down there somewhere." The female smirked. "Oh. Speaking of secrets, get this." The female send him a file of Axel working for Viper.

"What? Axel Brodie's working for them?!" Adrian exclaimed all shocked.

"It looks that way. I'm trying to confirm, but if it's true, we may be too late."

Eric was sitting outside by the window listening to the conversation something about a card, he got interested. _[Eric thinking] "A card huh? I should probably get it if anyone deserves to have the power it's me! And with that card, I'll make Pattie mine! You and I were meant to be my sweet Aqua Princess."  
_

 **~At the Principal office~**

"Are you kidding me?!" Destiny snapped. "What do you mean Sheppard's gone?!"

"I mean he just up and left. He hit the high road, pounded the pavement!" Crowler answered.

"Bid this place adieu!" Bonaparte added.

"He picked a hell of a time to book it!" Patty said.

"Jeez talk about, leaving your fucking problems behind." Amber snarled.

"Need I have to say, the students are in our hands." Bedelia reminded.

"Yeah, these survival duels have to stop!" Jesse pointed out.

"And who do you think should stop them?" Crowler questioned.

Jesse pointed at them two, they got shocked. "That's right, boys. Time for you to step up to the plate. Things are getting out of hand, you're the grown-ups right. So do something grown-upish!"

"But how? We're completely powerless and besides you have Pattie and Jaden to save the day." Bonaparte holding onto Crowler.

"Besides, Viper is the one that changed all the rules," Crowler added.

"Hello! Don't you realized that Viper is causing all of this?!" Alexis reminded them.

"You did figure that out, right?" Jim asked the two.

"Of course, we did! Only an imbecile wouldn't know that!" Bonaparte snapped. "Besides, with the Princess here you guys can go chase him down while we wait until Sheppard comes back!" Then Ms. Fontaine and Ms. Topes comes in the room with some new about Adrian.

"Ms. Topes! Is there something wrong?" Pattie asked.

"It's Adrian. Somehow he just woke up." Ms. Topes answered.

"What?!" The gang gasped.

 **~At the Blue Dorm, Adrian's room~**

"Talk about a quick recovery! Too bad I can't say the same about Chazz." Hasselberry said sadly.

"Unlike him, it takes more to a lot to put me down. Jaden, Pattie, I figured out what's causing all of this BS, our biobands!" Adrian said protesting.

"I thought so," Jaden said.

"I'm aware of this." Pattie protested.

"Yeah but there's more to it. I did some research Viper's not just draining our energy to make us weak. I know this sounds crazy, but according to the evidence I found, he's collecting our energy and storing it somewhere!" Adrian said as he looked at his bioband.

"Hey, Jim. That might explain those weird vibes you were picking' up." Jesse explained.

"Well, that settles it, soldiers. Time to locate the enemy!" Hasselberry said to his pals.

"I could make this real for you. A few nights ago, I saw Viper, Grande, and Brodie walking in the woods. I followed them until they disappeared into some abandoned factory." Adrian explained.

"But what the hell for?" Destiny asked.

"Simple, Who would think of looking for him there?" Jaden answered.

"Good point sarge." Hasselberry agreed.

"Wait, Axel? Giana?" Amber exclaimed. "Oh, Axel I hope he's not in on this as well."

"Well they are both from West Academy and I wouldn't be surprised if they were in cahoots!" Hasselberry snarled.

"So Giana must be with Axel somewhere in the hideout! We have to find them!" Freja said.

"Ok everyone time to have the Operation: Apprehending the Professor." Pattie lectured. "We're in this together!"

"Let's do this!"

The gang then left and went to go hunt down Viper, Ms. Topes sees them leave. _[Ms. Topes thinking] "Good luck Princess and please be careful."  
_

Eric sees the gang follows them in the shadow. _[Thinking] "Now time for my plan to come to action and get my hand on that card!_

The gang was walking around and Bedelia was sitting there all quiet on the way there. Faline noticed and walks next to her and smiled, "You ok Bee, something's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing, about the duel we had a day ago. I'm worried." Bedelia answered all worried.

"Don't worry, Bee. You're in good hands." Freja smiled hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, Sargent Hasselberry reporting for duty." He smirked.

"You are just a charmer." Bedelia giggled.

"Hey, guys I see the hideout!" Amber pointed.

Pattie walked ahead not knowing she stepped in invisible laser, it alerted Viper, "What's this more company?" Viper then opened the door for them and let out an evil chuckle. "Enter, and please make yourselves home my guest or should I say, permanent guest!"

"See anyone?" Jaden and Pattie asked.

"Negative." Syrus and Faline answered.

"Upstairs is clear as well," Alexis answered.

"So are the rooms," Amber said.

"We've done a full search. This place is deserted." Hasselberry said.

"Do you think Viper has a new location?" Patty asked.

Jesse called out to the gang, "Guys, there's a down button!"

"But we're on the ground floor." Syrus looked all confused.

"Must be an underground basement!" Destiny shrugged out of confusion.

"Only one way to find out." Pattie then pressed the down.

Jesse holds her hand back, "Not so fast, Pattie. We don't know if it still works."

"Well, only one way to find out!" Pattie said as she pressed the down button. The elevator opened and the gang went in and went straight down, they saw something they never saw before.

"So much for wishful thinking." Jesse sighed.

"Don't complain, the elevator works so now to proceed with the operation and rescue Giana and Axel," Pattie said looking out the window.

"Hey look!" Syrus looked out the window

"What the hell? How did we get outside again?" Faline looked all clueless.

"Uh, guys? Something tells me, we're not outside anymore this is a part of the facility." Alexis pointed out.

Eric made it to the hideout and deactivate the cameras from the trees, "Be careful where you leave the cameras, Viper someone might accidentally break them." He puts on his light vision and sees the lasers and began to dodge the lasers and enters the building.

"I've never seen a place looks so realistic," Jim smiled.

"So beautiful," Bedelia smiled and looks at the flowers

"Focus, everyone!" Patty snapped.

"Yeah, this is on time to site viewing, let's move out!" Jesse said.

"Matter of fact, let's divide into three and split up; Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus you're group one. Alexis, Hasselberry, and Jim you're group number two. Patty, Destiny and Freja your group number 3 and Amber, Faline and Bedelia your group number four!" Pattie instructed.

"Wait a minute, Pattie!" Destiny said stopping her.

"Huh?" Pattie answered looking at them.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Jesse asked holding her hand.

"To go find Axel and Giana." She answered.

"Not on your own. Besides, who knows what Viper got in stores and we're not there to help." Jesse said in a worried tone.

"He's right there Princess, you done passed out twice and we don't want that to happen again." Jim agreed.

"I'll be fine and besides, I this place is too deserted. We have our cells so we're not out of luck." Pattie protested.

"Pattie I don't feel comfortable you going alone." Jesse holding her hand.

"I'm used to going alone on my missions, Jesse. Trust me I'm a hardcore martial artist." Pattie smiled and winks at him. "Now you need to focus on what's going on here, now move!"

"Let's do this!" The gang shouted.

Eric was in the building looking at the light box, "Sorry there guys, but I need to create a little distraction." He then unplugged all the lights making everything go dark in the facility. Eric then sees a vent, "Well time to go ninja now. Viper it's on!" He uses his metal rope and went down the vent.

Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were looking.

"We gotta be close," Jesse said.

With Alexis and her group they were doing their search as well.

"Who turned out the sun?" Hasselberry joked. "I spy something green.

"Can it, Hassleberry I'm not in the mood for games." Alexis snapped.

"Don't move, Alexis!" Jim yelled, he saw a poisonous spider on her arm and whacked off her and it went away. "Not that's odd, that spider's indigenous to Africa. Something doesn't add up, mates." Shirley began to growl viciously. "See what I mean?"

"No all I see is a grumpy gator," Hassleberry answered.

"Exactly. See the reason why Shirley here is throwing a wobbly is because she senses danger nearby." Jim explained,

"What danger?" Alexis questioned.

"There's a reason why Viper chose to hide down here," Jim said.

"Why's that?" Hasselberry asked.

"Safety. He can keep outsiders away by using Natural Defense." Jim answered.

"Natural Defense?!" Alexis and Hasselberry repeated. Then a tiger appeared out of nowhere and slowly approached the three.

"Nice kitty?" Alexis backing away.

Jim then untied Shirley to used his whip to scare back the tiger. "Ready? Show this oversized kitty how we do things back at home." The tiger and Shirley had a brawl out, Jim then looked the other two. "Go run!"

"10-4!" Alexis and Hasselberry yelled and made a run for it Hasselberry took the lead and Alexis followed behind, but neither did thy realized that they triggered a door trap and Alexis fell in. Hasselberry made it somewhere safe, "This should be far enough." he looked behind and saw that Alexis was gone, "Uh, private Lexi?" He called out again. "Hello? Alexis where are you?!"

Jaden was by himself looking for the rest of the gang,but then a male came up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Surprised, so we meet again."

"Wait, aren't you, uh, wait. Don't tell me. Professor Stein." Jaden smiled scratching the back of the head all nervous.

"The right answer for once," Professor said all sarcastic.

"I had you for the intro to duel history," Jaden said. "So one question. What brings you to these parts?"

"How typical. Always looking for the answer. Try thinking; on second thought, follow me." Professor smirked shaking his head.

"Hold on, so where exactly are we going, teach?" Jaden asked all curiously.

"On an exciting adventure with bone-chilling surprises around every corner." The professor answered still walking ahead.

"Gee, you make it sound so thrilling!" Jaden smirked. The two of them were just walking through the woods in silence not talking for the past five minutes, Jaden walked up next to his professor, So uh...give any interesting history lectures lately?"

"Glad you asked. I lead an exhilarating talk on dueling in the post-paleolithic era and its modern day effect." The professor answered in a calm tone. Jaden looked at him all lost and confused. "I know, you're wondering how can a civilization that predates the neolithic revolution create a pastime as multifaceted as duel monsters?"

"Actually, I was thinking about cheeseburgers," Jaden said with a plain face.

"Were here. I assure you're looking for Professor Viper. He's just behind that door." The professor smirked.

"Yeah? Thanks it was easier than I thought." Jaden said to himself running towards the door.

The professor smiled and shakes his head. "By now I'm sure you realize that its lock. Duel me and I let you in."

"Duel you and risk my life? Fuck that!" Jaden said in a serious tone.

"Come on Jaden. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Look, dude, don't you know what happens to people who wear these?! Have you been to the gym?" Jaden snapped impatiently.

"Of course, I'm aware of the adverse effects of bioband technology." The professor answered as he was tugging off his coat having Jaden all confused. "Let me explain in the term you'll understand. The students at this institution are throwing their lives away by neglecting their studies."

"So that's why you're dueling me?" Jaden asked.

"That's right." He answered. "I blame for the school's downfall."

"Wait a damn minute, what the did I do, bro?" Jaden asked.

"On the contrary. It's what you didn't do, Jaden like staying awake in class to cite an example."

"Well you have to admit, you have a hypnotic voice." Jaden pointed out.

"Why thank you. But this isn't about me. You're nothing bit a negative influence and it ends here."

The two males have their duel disk ready.

"GAME ON!"

Alexis woke up finding herself in a pit and tries to find a way to escape. While Syrus and Jesse were walking thru noticed that Jaden was left behind.

"Huh? Where's Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Wasn't he behind us?" Jesse asked his bluenette friend.

"Jaden quit messing around!" Syrus yelled out. "Come on! Joke's over!"

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled.

~The duel begins~

"Let the excitement begin!" Professor smirked drawing out a card. "I play **Scab Scar Knight**." The knight appeared to the field with zero attack points.

[Jaden thinking] "Zero attack points what hell's up with that?

"I play a face down and end turn." It's a good thing you like to dose off so much because soon you'll be asleep permanently." The professor said all hypnotic.

 _"What is this guy? Even his dramatic voice is boring. Time for me to spice things up!"  
_

"Ready? I play Elemental Hero Berstinatrix!" The female monster appeared to the field with 1200 attack points. "Now go teach him a lesson," Jaden commanded. The monster uses hero energy field to blast him making his life points drop fro. 4000 to 2800. But the monster remained to stand.

"Your monster's still standing. But why?" Jaden asked all confused.

The professor just lets out a soft chuckled and smirked. "Of you'd paid attention in class, you'd know that Scar Knight can't be destroyed and as for your monster, thanks to ScarKnight's special ability, she's mine now!" Berstinatrix flew over to his side.

"Hey give her back!" Jaden demanded.

"She's been placed under a spell, not unlike back in Ancient Egypt five millennia ago." The professor smirked.

"Blah, blah, blah," Jaden said all annoyed. "And he sees why I sleep in class."

~Meanwhile~

Group four were in the woods trying to look for the rest of the group. Amber tried to get in touch with her sister but didn't get no answer.

"Any answer yet?" Faline asked.

"No, Pattie is being stubborn, we need to find her I don't like her going here alone," Amber said.

"Oui, I agree let's go find her, she is our big sis." Bedelia agreed.

"Then let's get going," Faline said.

"Ok let's go." They shouted and went after Pattie.

Meanwhile, Alexis was trying to figure a way to escape then the way began to rise. "Oh great, just when I forgot my bikini." She complained. [Thinking] Oh Jaden where are you when I need you?

~Back to the duel~

Professor Stein smirked having at the card in his hand. "All right class is now in session. I play Demand Man in attack mode." The monster appeared to the field with 800 attack points. "Now attack Jaden directly." The charges towards making his life point drop from 4000 to 3200. "Now for the fun part, Bertinatrix attack your former owner." His Bernatrix attacked Jaden making his life points drop to 2000.

"You want excitement, watch this?!" Jaden yelled having a card in his hand. "I play Hummingbird and I'm putting him on defense. The hummingbird appeared to the field with 600 defense points. "And now his special ability activates Honey Suck with every card in your hand I gain 500 points back." The hummingbird goes for his cards bit the flowers end up wilting. "What now?"

"Sorry, but ScarKnight's wilt all vegetation." The professor smirked. "I guess you were sick the day we covered that in class or your alarm clock didn't go off."

"Just go." Jaden snarled all annoyed.

"I will but first I have to do this." Jaden's hummingbird eyed turned red and joined with the professor.

"No way!"

"Demand Man switched your hummingbird to attack mode and he's not the only with special effects, activate Scab, Curse! Now your hummingbird has no choice but to engage in battle with my scab ScarKnight!" The professor points dropped to 2000.

"I throw down a face and that's that,"Jaden said.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by every one of your monsters. Not u like King Akunumkanon at the end of the dynastic period, right?" The Professor taunting him.

"Say what?! Look enough with the ancient history try dueling in the present day." Jaden all annoyed.

The professor just shook his head in disappointment. "Ignorance and power are a deadly combination and possess both…for now. But before now, your power will belong to Viper!"

"You're with him?!" Jaden all shocked.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Woah looks like Professor Stein is working Viper I wonder how this situation is gonna turn out for Jaden?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	12. Win Mr Stein's Duel Part 2

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX fans and lovers SnowyJeleciaHusky here! So on the previous episode Jaden and the gang we're on the operation to hunt down Viper, Jaden runs into his history instructor, Professor Stein. He challenged him to a duel, Jaden found out that he's with Viper.**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden and Professor Stein's duel continues as Jaden tried to stay awake…**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

"Once I'm finished with you, whatever energy you have left goes to Viper!"

"That is so not cool, Teach! What's your deal? I get you don't like me but siding with freak like Viper?!" Jaden said with an attitude.

"Viper changed my life. I owe him everything. He woke me up to the truth. But before we continue, I'd like to pose a question."

"As long as I'm not tested, shoot," Jaden answered.

"If you could have dinner with any Pharaoh, who would it be and why?" Jaden asked.

"Why would I dinner with Banner's cat?" Jaden said it sarcastically.

"Jaden, I was talking about an Egyptian king, not a house pet. but in any case, your uneducated answer illustrates my point. You're a fool, a cloud. You've got the brain of a Paleolithic Cro-Magnon."

"Watch your language, I'm just a kid," Jaden said.

Then the professor losing his temper. "Jaden, you mocked in everything I valued. You've attended one class in the last month, and you slept through half of it! You're a disgrace, to education institutions-"

"Alright already, I get the point. I'm a slacker!" Jaden snapped.

"Well, once again you're wrong! You're one of the top duelists in the school, despite your despicable grades. This had led other students to follow your lead! Thanks to you, everyone thinks they can sleep their way through the semester and succeed. Unfortunately, not everyone possesses the natural abilities that you exhibit, Mr. Yuki. There was, however, one student who haven't betrayed me, Alexis Rhodes. While the rest of you nodded off, she listened to my lectures until she joined the crowd. If you were some second-rate hack, none of this would matter. But think! You defeated the sacred beasts. Then you distinguished the light of destruction. Don't you see? Students look at you and say, "Jaden is the best there is. If he can succeed without going to class so can I." Professor Stein lectured.

"Loom I'm just doing what I do, bro. I didn't ask to be a role model." Jaden said in a firm tone.

"Well if you woke up and stopped sleeping through life, you'd see how much power you had. But I'm afraid it's too late." The professor snarled.

"Come again?"

"You're the problem, and if you're not eliminated soon, you'll bring down the whole school! Viper noticed that and hired me to fix it. Now then since your field is empty, I win! Bertinatrix attack your former master directly!" He commanded.

"Activate trap, Negative Attack!" Jaden's card blocked off his attack. "Not only does my card block off your attack, it ends your battle phase."

"Perhaps, but every predicament has more than one viable solution, like this! I activate my scab blast spell card. For every one of your monsters that joined my side, you lose 200 I got two so you do the math...if you can." The professor smirked. Hummingbird and Bertinatrix attacked Jaden making his life points dropped to 1600. "I end my turn.

"About time. I play Elemental Hero Bubble man!" The monster appeared to the field with 800 attack points. "Since their's no monsters on my field, his special effects activate, so I can draw two more cards! One's going down and the other one I'm using to do this. I fuse my Bubble man and Avian in order to form Elemental Hero Mariner!" The two combined and appeared with 1400 attack points." "All right, Mariner, old pal since I have a face down card on my field, you're special effect kicks in, so attack professor directly! It's time for teach, to be schooled!" Jaden smirked and his Mariner attacked Professor Stein making his life points dropped to 600.

~Meanwhile~

The water was rising quickly in the pit that Alexis was being held. "I should have known that I was getting over my head!" Alexis said.

Viper looked at the surveillance and smirked, you don't know the half of it!"

 **~fast forward~**

"Pardon, the interruption."

"Viper?!" Jaden all shocked.

"Yes in the flesh. Well actually in the hologram to be technically accurate. Though you can use a little inspiration. Ha ha ha ha!" Viper smirked and shows Alexis being held in a pit.

"Let her go!" Jaden commanded.

"The power is up to you, Jaden. All you have to do is lose. You see, every time Professor Stein loses life points, the water increased and if reaches zero she goes under."

"Leave her alone! I mean it! Alexis has nothing to do with this!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's right, Viper! I can't condone this game!" Professor Stein agreed.

"Can't you? Think, Stein. Have you forgotten that she betrayed you?" Viper showed a video of her walking to class. Mindy and Jasmine walking up towards her.

"Hey, Alexis you wanna go to the mall with us? They're having a sale on boots and miniskirts!" Mindy asked.

"Please as if little miss perfect blow off a class," Jasmine smirked.

"Ikr?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked. I mean you can never have too many boots and mini skirts right? Besides Professor Stien is kind of dull." Alexis said with a smile.

Professor's eyes widened of shock and betrayal, "Ugh, How could you?! You were supposed to be different! Now my last hope to make a difference at this academy is gone. So on with the duel, Jaden!"

 _[Jaden thinking] "if I lose, then Viper gets all my energy! But of I win, then Alexis is a goner!"  
_

 _[Viper thinking] "That's right, Jaden. Give in to your anger. The more vindictive you become, the more you expel."_

"It's time to expect the unexpected. To start with in not going to draw. When scab is in the graveyard, I can add it to my hand in lieu of drawing from my deck of course. Have you forgotten what it does? Here's a reminder!" Both of Jaden's monster attacked him making his life points drop to 1200. "All right class. Lesson two. My gift of the Martyr Spell. I send one monster to the grave. And in turn, all of that monsters attack points to the monster of my choosing. So I sacrifice Air Hummingbird and give his power to Bertinatrix. Now attack!" Bertinatrix attacked Kaden making his life points drop to 600.

~Meanwhile~

Jesse and Syrus were at the rendezvous point waiting for the gang to arrive back.

"It's been an hour, where is everyone?" Syrus asked.

"My main concern is Pattie, I hope she's ok. I hate having her to go alone." Jesse said looking around.

"Should we go look for her?" Syrus asked.

"I think we should look for her and Jaden, I won't let her go alone here and I was dumb enough to let her run off, c'mon let's go," Jesse said in a serious tone.

"Ok, let's go."

The two males went to go search for Jaden and Pattie.

"Look! In the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a Hero Signal! So when of my monsters is destroyed, I get to summon an Elemental Hero up to level 4! Sparkman, come on down!" Sparkman appeared to the field with 1600 attack points. But wait there's a lot more! Watch I activate Spark Blaster!" I changed your monster's mode. Your Scab Scarknight may be powerful, but let's how he deals with being forced into defense mode!" The ScarKnight was switched to defense mode with zero defense points.

"Impressive, Mr. Yuki you discovered a way to destroy my monster without destroying my life points, which means she's safe." Professor Stein said.

"Sparkman attack ScarKnight!" Jaden commanded.

"Surprised! "I activate my trap, Victim Barrier!" Sparkman ends up hitting Bertinatrix instead. "When one of you monsters is attacking, this card changes the target."Bertinatrix ends up destroyed and Professor's Stein's life points dropped to 200.

"Why would you do that?" Jaden asked. He sees Alexis screaming for help.

"This isn't funny, Viper! AAH! Let me out of here!" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Eyes on me! Whenever my Victim Barrier is in play, my Scab Scarknight's special ability activates!" Scarknight possesses Sparkman and brought him to the other side of the field.

"Not again! This whole stealing my monster thing is getting old!" Jaden complained. "I throw down a face-down and calling it a turn."

~Meanwhile with Jim and Hasselberry~

"Alexis! Are you out there?" Jim called out.

"Ollie, ollie oxen free!" Hasselberry yelled out.

Shirley then sensed something and went towards the bushes. "Shirley?" Jim looked at her.

"She must sense something." Hassleberry guessed. "Guess we should go follow her!" The two followed her to the bushes and she stopped on a platform. "What is it, girl?"

"Maybe there's something underground." The dino answered pressing his ears on the ground. "All I hear is water."

"Makes sense. It is time for Shirley's bath. But their's more important things to do." Jim answered.

"More important than rescuing me?!" Alexis shouted.

"Woah, that sounds like Alexis!" Hassleberry exclaimed. They tried to pull on the opened but it wouldn't budge.

"There must be a source to this. Of course, the waterfall let's go!" Jim exclaimed ran towards the waterfall, Hassleberry followed him. Shirley crawls in the water, Jim handing him his duel disk, "Hold this mate. Sit tight!" Jim the dived in and grabbed Shirley and went through the tunnel.

"Someone please…help me!" Alexis shouted.

"Sorry. But I rather save my spell card." Professor Stein smirked. "And then I'll switch his mode to attack mode! Now my Sparkman attack Jaden directly!"

"Hold on, bro! I activate my **Hero Emerges** Trap Card! Now you have to pick a card from hand. If it's a monster then I get to summon it! Which one is it gonna be?

"The left!" Professor answered.

"Good choice!" Jade smirked. "You picked Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos appeared to the field with 2500 attack points.

"I suppose you think your life points are safe. As usual, you're wrong. I activate Scab Blast!" Sparkman attacked Jaden making his life points drop to 400.

 _[Jaden thinking] I can still win, but that means I lose Alexis. I really don't want to take that risk."_

Alexis was screaming for help until a miracle was on the way. Shirley busted down the walls and they swam up to her and took her back to the surface. Hassleberry was walking back and forth all worried about them, then Jim, Shirley made it back to the shore with Alexis safe.

"hey, you did it!" Hassleberry smiled.

"And just in time! Thank, Jim." Alexis smiled.

"My pleasure," Jim said.

"I would have gotten away with it if weren't for those meddling kids." Viper snarled.

"Sweet! They saved her so I can go all out!" Jaden sighed in relief. "Time to really get your game on! Neos attack Scab!"

"Not so fast! Go Scab Scream! Since your Neo is over attack 2000 attack points, instantly destroyed and I don't take any damage. I know how much you like sleeping through life." Neos was destroyed from play.

Jaden saw a bright light on his field, "What's that? Hold on. Where did Scarknight go? Who is that guy?"

"Are we confused again? A little lesson should clear things up. I the not-so-distant past, Scarknight was an impenetrable hero, much like Khamudi of the 15th dynasty. This powerful warrior brought me countless victories. But like me, Scarknight was pushed too hard. Soon I lost everything my fans, my confidence, and you can probably tell, my enthusiasm. Since that day, Scarknight transformed into a bitter, hardened version of himself, and neither of us was the same again. We both gave up so much for our love for dueling. But in the end, I'm afraid it wasn't enough."

"Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out." Jaden yawned.

"You know, why do I even bother?" Professor snarled.

"Chill out. Anyway, I play **Cocoon Larva**!" The cocoon appeared to the in defense mode of 600. "Then I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"Time for your final lesson! Self-Sacrifice and it's all about giving up a part of yourself in order to survive. Something I know all too well, and so does my Scarknight which is why he's going to self-destruct and when he does, you and I will lose the rest of our life points!" After the self-destruct, the explosion alerted the gang.

"What the hell was that?" Freja asked.

"I don't know but it sounded like a duel," Patty answered.

"Do you think it's Pattie? She did go on her own." Destiny asked worriedly.

"Let's go." Patty running towards the scene.

Pattie saw the explosion, _[thinking] "Oh God, I hope it wasn't Jaden or Jesse dueling. I need to get there quick and hurry!"_

"Wow so intelligent of you, you played Cocoon Veil," Professor smirked. "So you win. But as Aknadin once said to King Atem…he who sits on high has the farthest to fall." Then his Scarknight fell out of his hand but before he could reach for him his bio-band began to glow and passed out and fell into the pit.

"Professor! NO!" Jaden yelled. "Aw man, what's the deal?" Jaden passed out on the ground

 _[Evil Laughter] "Jaden, I've missed you. But soon you'll be mine again."_

 _ **Awesome Jaden won the duel and Alexis are safe, but what was that weird creepy voice at the end?  
**_

 _ **Only won way to find out.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Bye :D**_


	13. Trap Keeper Part 1

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX Fans and lovers SnowyJeleciaHusky!**_

 _ **So I the last episode Jaden and Professor Stein continued on with their duel and Mr. Stein ends up losing, but suddenly disappeared. Pattie was on her way but saw an unconscious Jaden lying on the ground.  
**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden, Jesse, and Pattie are in the hunt for Viper.  
**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

"Falling down a 30-fet pit nearly drowning, you've been through quite an ordeal!" Jim said.

"Just another damn typical day," Alexis said with a smile.

"Good point." Jim smiled.

"Well, at least you're safe." Hasselberry smiled.

Just then, Amber, Faline, and Bedelia saw the three resting by the waterfall.

"Hey there guys!" Faline yelled.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Bedelia smiled running towards Hasselberry.

"Alexis! Jim! Hasselberry!" Amber smiled.

"Girls are you alright?" Jim asked.

"My Bedelia!" Hasselberry smiled and spins her around.

Alexis smiled and hugs Amber tightly, "Amber, you're ok, have you seen Pattie or the rest of the crew?"

"No, I tried to call Pattie, but she wouldn't answer her phone, I'm worried, I heard an explosion, I'm assuming that she was dueling. We have to look for her; I don't like the look of this place." Amber said all worried.

"There little lady, we'll find your sister. I didn't like the idea of her going on her own either." Jim said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find her and the rest of the gang." Faline said holding on to Alexis.

"Right!" The gang agreed and went to go find Pattie and the crew.

~Meanwhile~

Eric was in the vent looking through his goggles trying to look for Viper "The energy concentration is rising. I must be very close. Moving in." _[Thinking] "I will get you for this Viper; you owe me big time for this shit!"_ He continued to crawl through the vents.

~With Axel and Giana~

"Alright, it's time for us to start thinking like a soldier and fast," Axel said to himself.

"We need to help the rest of the gang," Giana added. "But how the hell are we going to get out, though, it's~"

"We found a way into this hole. I know we'll find a way out here." Axel answered. "And when we do, we're coming after you, Viper!"

"You hear that, freak?!" Giana growled.

Viper was looking at his surveillance and smirks, "Thanks to Jaden's Duel with Professor Stein, I almost have the energy I need. Be patient, my son."

~At Duel Academy~

"Please have your insurance forms filled out in triplicated!" Crowler began to panic. "The nurse will see everyone in due time! There's no need to panic!"

"Oh God, I wish Jaden and gang would hurry up, I'm too worried right now." Ms. Topes said worriedly. "We have to do something! Viper has gone too far with this survival duels!"

"Well I that case, I should take a vacation," Crowler said.

"You're not going anywhere! You're derriere's staying put until we fix this!" Bonaparte snapped. "As for the extra students, there's plenty of room for them in the blue dorm. That's where you and Ms. Topes will be while Crowler and I man the fort!"

"Finally a plan." Ms. Fontaine said cheerfully.

"Come along students let us go to the blue for some examinations." Ms. Topes said helping one of the students up.

"Well, that's out of my stress." Crowler sighed in relief.

"These are not my orders. In fact, this edict came straight from Chancellor Sheppard!" Bonaparte whispered to Crowler. "He called my office moments ago. But he wants his involvement to be a secret. So not a word."

"My lips are sealed." Crowler smiled. "Ah, I love secrets, especially juicy ones. Like about the one about Dorothy waxing her upper lip!

"Enough, Crowler! We've got work to do!" Bonaparte snapped. "And the first step is to track down Viper. He started this whole mess. Although to do that, we need an update from our student spies, which is impossible."

"What's the problem?"

Bonaparte shows his cell to him. "See for yourself, there's no reception. Our little friends are incommunicado."

"This is terrible! We paid a fortune for that!" Crowler complained.

"Will you focus?!" Bonaparte groaned in annoyance. "Viper may be on to us!"

 _[Voice of a Child] "Jaden… Why don't you play with me anymore? We used to be best friends._

 _Did we?  
_

 _You may have forgotten me, but I could never forget you!_

 _[End of the dream]…  
_

"Ah, earth to Jaden."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Jaden wakes up seeing Jesse and Pattie smiling at him, "Pattie? Jesse?"

"You know better not to be sleeping on the job." Pattie smiled.

Jaden smiled and rubbed his head in pain, "Ugh, what the hell happened?"

"Well you were dueling our history teacher, Professor Stein and you won. Then you just collapsed." Jesse answered.

"Little Syrus was so damn paranoid; he went to go get help," Patti added.

"Sounds good," Jaden said and just realized. "Shit, with Viper out there, no one's safe! We were right. He's been stealing our energy ad this ends now!" Jaden slowly gets up weakly groaning in pain but falls back down in defeat.

"Jaden no!" Pattie said holding onto him.

"What you need is rest and if it comes down to it, I'll take Viper by myself," Jesse smirked.

"Thanks, Jesse, but I have the feeling that it's me and Pattie he's after," Jaden said in a curious tone.

Jesse looked at his brunette friend, "Huh, what do you mean?

"What he means that we're always the main characters that psycho villains are always after. Most Atlantic royals ones are after me because of my Japanese millennium necklace." Pattie answered holding her necklace.

"Ah good memories, like one time-"

"Hold that thought. Listen." Jesse whispered.

"Listen to what?" Jaden asked.

"Someone's out there," Pattie answered.

"Is it Viper?! I told you he was close by" Jaden exclaimed.

"Nope. It's someone else." Jesse answered.

"Who?"

"Someone I've been looking for a long time," Jesse said in a serious tone. "Some is stalking us. It's a duelist I met years ago."

 _[Flashback]_

 _I was in the city just walking until I saw a duel spirit by the tunnel. "Golly it's a duel spirit! Everything all right, little buddy?!"_

 _[Moaning]_

 _Jesse follows it and sees a kid lying on the ground. "You, all right? Wake up, pal."  
_

" _That guy took my best card." The kid said weakly. "He won the duel, and then he just grabbed it and ran!"_

" _What!" Jesse exclaimed._

" _The weird thing is, it's not even that powerful. But my dad gave it to me, and always brought me luck."_

" _Who is this thief?" Jesse asked._

 _"His name is Trapper, and I know why, cause he duels with a deck of stolen cards!" The kid answered. "And now he's got mine in his collection. Can you help me find him so I can get my card back?"  
_

" _Don't worry about a thing. Your deck will be back to normal in a jiffy." Jesse smiled and gives him a thumbs up._

" _Thank you."_

" _Don't mentioned it. After all, I know what it's like to have a close bond with your cards. So wherever this guy is, I'll find him. And when I do, I promise you this, his trapping days is over!"  
_

 _End of Flashback…_

"But I never did find him. I came close a few times, but trapper caught on pretty quickly and always stayed one step ahead. Now I know this may sound crazy but I saw him down here."

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

Then they heard a man laughing.

"Is that…"

"Yup, I'd know that laugh from anywhere!" Jesse answered.

Jesse and Pattie were at the entrance, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Diamond Pegasus appeared in the spirits.

"Okey-doke, gents!" Sapphire Pegasus said.

"It's feeding time!" Topaz Tiger growled.

"Time to put this man in his place, huzzah!" Diamond Pegasus said charging towards Trapper.

"No!" Pattie yelled reaching out for her.

"Look out Diamond!" Sapphire Pegasus pushes her out the way. "Great Scott!"

"Not my Pegasus!" Jesse yelled.

"What's going on? Is it trapper?" Jaden asked.

"The one and only," Jesse answered.

Trapper then used his whip to trap Sapphire Pegasus in a glass.

"No, Sapphire Pegasus!" Diamond Pegasus yelled.

"He can trap spirits, too?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Your little pony's mine now!" Trapper laughed as he drove away with the male Pegasus.

"Tiger, come on back, boy!" Jesse commanded.

"You too, Diamond!" Pattie said.

"Pattie, stay here with Jaden. He's mine!" Jesse said as he runs after Trapper.

"Jesse, please be careful," Pattie said holding on Jaden.

"Nggn…Jesse." Jaden grunts reaching out for his friend.

Pattie has Jaden on his lap cradling him, "Shh, rest up Jaden you'll need it."

Jesse runs through the hallways and goes in the room and sees Trapper with Sapphire Pegasus. "Ok trapper, no more games!"

"You kiddin' me my whole life's a game," Trapper said as he was taking off his helmet.

"Stealing monsters? You call that a game?"

"That's right! Now I reckon I'm ready to play. How about you, boy? Do need a little incentive?" Trapper smirked having a whip in his hands. Sapphire Pegasus was life to the air glued. "How would ya like to see your horsey friend made into glue?"

"Give him back, Trapper!" Jesse demanded. He looked at his Pegasus all worried, "Hey don't worry Pal, and don't worry about a thing!" Jesse then glared at the male with anger. "All right, fine! If was a duel you were looking for, go ahead and deal me in!"

"It ain't that easy. I only play for high stakes!" Trapper smirked.

"Go on."

"If you win, Mr. Ed can go back to the stable with the other crystal beasts. But if I win, they're all mine!" Trapper smirked.

"You're on! Losing is not really something I do." Jesse snarled as he has his duel disk ready.

"That makes two of us."

"GAME ON!"

"I reckon I'll start…with this. I'm fixin' to play my **Lure Phantom**." The Lure Phantom appeared to the field with 0 defense points. "And then three facedown cards. Now Giddyap!"

"Fine. Don't mind if I do. I summon **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!** " Amethyst Cat appeared to the field with 1200 attack points. "And she's no house pet. This kitty likes to play rough and when I give up half of my life points, you'll see what I mean!" Jesse smirked as her life points decrease to 600. "Now pounce directly."

"No, so fast you varmint! If I send Phantom back to my hand, the cat goes back!" Trapper smirked. The Phantom grabbed Amethyst Cat by the leg and threw her back to Jesse's side. "How's that for a catapult?"

Jesse has his arms ready to catch her. "I got you, girl."

"Sorry, squirt. But they don't call me Trapper for nothing!" Trapper smirked as he activated his trap card to use a net to catch Amethyst Cat.

Jesse reaching out for Amethyst. "No! Not again!"

"Here, Kitty, Kitty!" Trapper crackling.

"You give her back!" Jesse demanded.

"Jesse, help!" Amethyst whimpered.

"Oh quit your whining at least you're on the winning side for once. And don't you worry soon the rest of your pals will join ya here…just a matter of time." Trapper smirked.

"I place two face-down your move."

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya. I bring on my ol' pal, Lure Phantom!"

"That old doohickey again?" Jesse all annoyed. "Just wait till my cat comes back!

"Why should we wait?" Trapper taunts.

"Say what?"

"I'll set her free…with this, my **Dark Auction**! Thanks to this here spell, you don got your fleabag back…for a small price, of course…a few of them life points!"

"Just take 'em." Jesse snarled.

"I get one for each of your cat's attack points!"

Jesse's life points dropped from 4000 to 2800.

"Well, it looks like you're free. Now scat!" Trapper said.

"What a catastrophe! But I'm glad it's over." Amethyst sighed in relief running back towards Jesse.

"It's just starting! Go **Hunting Net**!" Trapper smirked as the hunting net swiped up Amethyst Cat again. "Good thig I have two. That's the first rule of hunting! Always come prepared with a backup net just in case! Hee hee. I did me enough damage for one turn, so go ahead. Unless you want to quit."

Jesse growled in anger, "No way!" Jesse looks at his male Pegasus. "What's the deal with Sapphire Pegasus? He doesn't look so good!"

"Who? Him? Oh, you'll love this." Trapper smirked as he pressed the trigger on his whip as he brought up a duel monster in a bubble. "Now watch. These here capsules ain't just prison cells. They're much more fun. See, duel spirits are made up energy, the energy I can take!"

"Hold! Just what do you mean by taking?!" Jesse demanded.

Trapper just chuckled at the bluenette, "Why don't I show you? After all, actions speak louder than words. Ready?" Trapper pressed the button making the duel spirit covering its ears buzzing in pain. "My capsules can extract energy and then feed power right back to my deck."

"Trapper, you have no right to treat them this way!" Jesse snapped.

"Just wait, you haven't seen the best part," Trapper smirked. The butterfly monster's energy began to fade and it disappeared before the bluenette's eyes.

"You can't!" Jesse yelled.

Trapper began to laugh, "But I just did! Weren't you watching squirt."

"You're sick!" The bluenette growled.

"Oh come one. You now a little part of you enjoyed that." Trapper smirked. "And just wait, cause your horsey's next! Ain't that right, ol' boy?" Trapper looked at Sapphire Pegasus with an evil smirk. [Thinking] "If know this whippersnapper, I reckon he'll send his whole Crystal Beast army to save that there horse. And I'm fixing to trap every one of 'em!"

"You better get yourself a bigger net because I play **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**!" The mammoth appeared to the field with 1700 attack points. "Now attack!" The mammoth charged towards Trapper at full speed

Trapper let out a chuckle. "You can't take down an elephant with a net but you can with this, my **Capture Snare**! Sorry, big fella." He put Amethyst Cat in front of Amber Mammoth.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Amber Mammoth yelled as he got trapped. "I'll be back!"

Jesse reaching out for him. "Not you too, Amber Mammoth!"

"Read it and weep! In order to capture your mammoth, it uses another one of your monsters as bait! Now what to do with him. Make a nice throw rug or mount them big 'ol tusks right above my fireplace? Then again, think of the power I can get for my deck just by pushing this little bitty button, although he hasn't suffered yet. Now there's still time you know, for you to come to the rescue of these here varmints. So what are ya gonna do about that, boy? Send a few more my way? HEE HEE."

~Meanwhile~

Syrus was on his way back to Jaden with a leaf of water in his hand. "I'm coming to Jay, hang in there." As he was running he heard growling from the bushes, then Shirley jumped out and bit Syrus in the butt making the boy scream in pain.

"Syrus?" Alexis called out.

Syrus turned around and sees the gang walking towards them.

"What's wrong private? Croc got your butt?" Hassleberry teased.

"Ok girl fun's over," Jim said holding onto Shirley.

"Syrus, is Jaden all right?" Faline asked.

"I'm worried as well," Bedelia said.

"My better question is Pattie with him?" Amber asked.

"Yeah she's with him, but she barely won," Syrus said sadly.

~Back to the Duel~

"My Move. I reckon I'll sacrifice Lure Phantom to **Infernal Blast**!" The monster appeared to the field with 1000 attack points. "And since everything is dangled, in a net by my side I may as well attack directly." The monster comes charging towards Jesse in full speed.

[Jesse thinking] "All right, Jesse…you better take care of this pooch and quick or you're gonna end up dog food."

"Here goes! I play my trap, **G-Force**! Instead of targeting me, it attacks the card from hand like my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Cobalt Eagle appeared to the field with 1400 attack points.

"Hello, Chief. Showtime" Cobalt Eagle said.

"Not so fast, you're not the only one with a trap," Trapper smirked.

"Trap Jammers?" Jesse repeated

"That's right, you probably already know this, but trap negates any trap you play. So my blast hound strikes you, not your birdie." Then Jesse's G-Force got destroyed from play.

"Wow. You missed me that much." Cobalt Eagle exclaimed.

"Now Blasthound sic 'em where it counts." The house claws Jesse making him fall to the ground making his life points drop from 2800 to 1800. "And just because my hound knocked you on your behind, doesn't mean he's done. A card from your hand is destroyed!" The hound destroyed Cobalt Eagle from Jesse's hand.

"How rude, but does he think I could be destroyed? Allow me to demonstrate." Cobalt Eagle then turns into a crystal.

"Aha! So it is true what they say! Instead of going to the graveyard they stay on the field. As a matter of fact, ain't that how you summon that Rainbow Dragon feller. Now's there's a monster I'd like to get my hands on."

"How do you now about him?! The card hasn't been invented yet." Jesse snarled.

"But it's spirit does ad I've been fixing to trap that dragon for nearly my entire life! In fact, I now more than you think. Like where the tablet of the Rainbow Dragon is hidden." Trapper smirked. "Ever heard of a place called the valley of the world?"

You're making this up!" Jesse said in a serious tone.

"I don't joke about monster spirits, boy. Especially about the grandpappy of all monster spirits, the legendary Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon! I'll be damned if I let you have it!"

"Oh yeah if you want the Crystal Beast, you'll have to get through me first!"

"Why do you think I've been hunting you down, Jesse? I've been preparing for this duel longer than you could ever imagine. And if you haven't already noticed, I plan to trap your favorite monsters one by one. Then all seven Crystal Beasts Belong to me, I'll find me that tablet and unlock the spirit of the Dragon."

"That monster will never be yours! And I'll make sure of it!" Jesse said.

~At Vipers Hideout~

[Chuckling]

A job is well done, trapper. I knew that Mr. Anderson had some rage buried within and the angrier he becomes, the more energy exudes!

[Evil Laughs]

 _ **Yikes! Looks like Viper's plans is almost at its appearance.**_

 _ **Jesse and Trapper are having an epic battle of the Crystal Beasts.**_

 _ **Who will win?**_

 _ **Is Jaden ok?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_


	14. Trap Keeper Part 2

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and fans SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the last episode Jaden, Jesse and Pattie encounter Trapper. Jesse went after trapper while Pattie stayed behind with Jaden. Syrus went to go get help but then runs into the gang.  
**_

 _ **Summary: Jesse's duel against Trapper continues.**_

 _ **Time to get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

"I'm coming after your Precious Crystal Beasts, Jesse! Gonna snare me every last spirit of yours so I can rustle me up that all-powerful rainbow!

 _[Jesse Thinking] "I got to rescue my pals! The Crystal Beasts are my responsibility. After all, I didn't choose them; they chose me."  
_

 _Flashback…_

 _So these are the Crystal Beasts cards?" Jesse asked._

" _Yes, and now they belong to you!" Pegasus answered with a smile._

 _"That's nice and all, but I heard a lil' rumor. Supposedly no one can break their seal." Jesse pointed out.  
_

" _No one but the chosen one." Pegasus corrected. "And I believe these cards have chosen you!"_

" _Me?"_

" _Mm-hmm. In your last match, I witnessed something awakened deep within them. Go ahead, touch them and see if I'm right."_

 _Jesse then went to go touch the cards and the cards began to glow and the seals were broken.  
_

" _Whatta ya know? Looks like you've got the crystal touch." Pegasus smiled. "Now, be warned, with great cards comes with great responsibility."_

 _End Flashback…_

"You're not walking out of here with my Crystal Beasts, Trapper. You've tracked down the wrong kid this time, and I reckon you're gonna pay for that mistake these cards are my family and their power will never be yours!" Jesse pointed out.

"Well see about that!"

"It's true! I'll never let you have them!"

"Well, you might not have a choice! I place a face down!" Trapper smirked. 

"All right! Here we go. I draw, I summon **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**!" The tiger appeared to the field with 1600 attacks points.

Trapper did a little chuckle, "That lil' kitty don't seem so tough. I'll play my face down card, **Trap Hole**!" Topaz Tiger dropped into the hole but remains in the field. "When you summon a monster with a thousand or more attack points that there trap hole activates and puts the drop on him!"

"Not quite, see there's a catch! Even if you defeat a Crystal Beast, it stays on the field." Jesse corrected.

"Huh?"

"I reckon since I still got two of my pal here with me, I can activate the spell card **Rare Value**. Now I just have to toss out a Crystal Beast, and then I can draw two more cards! I activate me **E-Force spell**! With the power of this card, I resurrect Topaz Tiger!"

"Huh! Again?" Trapper all shocked and surprised. "That there cat must have 9 lives!

"That's all he got. When Topaz Tiger battles a monster, it gains 400 attack points." Topaz Tiger's attack points increase to 2000. "Topaz! An attack that hound!" Topaz Tiger charges towards the hound destroying it making Trapper's life points drop from 4000 to 3000.

"Oh doggy, and now I can release another **Infernal Blasthound** from my deck." Another Blasthound appeared to the field with 1000 attack points.

Jesse chuckled, "Knew that was coming."

"You did?"

"Yup. It's why I threw this down, the **Triggered Summon** attack card! Triggered Summon Activates, when you special summon a monster and that lets me summon one lever-4-or-below monster room my hand. And now, my Emerald Turtle. Come on out of your shell!" The emerald turtle appeared to the field with 600 attack points. "Next up, a spell card! **M Force!** It allows Emerald Turtle to gain 500 additional attack points! Now Emerald Turtle, attack, with emerald cutter!" The emerald turtle goes in his shell and charges up and uses his cutter on the hound destroying it making Trapper's life point drop to 2900.

"Nice try. But my Blast Hounds won't roll so easily! I'll just sic another one on you!" Another Blast Hound appeared to the field with 500 defense points.

"They say that you can teach an old dog new tricks! Maybe this here pup'll learn his lesson." Jesse smirked.

"Wait till he takes a bite out of your life points." Trapper chuckled.

"Hey there little buddy. You might want to switch to defense just in case he lets his dog off his leash." Jesse suggested to his turtle friend. "That ends my turn."

"My move, then! I draw!" Trapper looks at his card and frowned. "I slap one card faced down ad leave it at that. Ok, Jesse! Bring on all your spirits, boy. 'Cause I got me a special place for them in my trophy case!"

"Ok, my move." Jesse looked at his card and looks up at the male. "I hope you're ready, trapper, cause I'm about to snag me some of you precious life points."

"Careful, You had the best watch where you step. Who knows what I got in store?" Trapper warned with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not gonna back down from you. I'm gonna fight you with all my heart. See I've got a special bond with my pals, Trapper, one that is stronger than any trap. You're thinking of springing on me. My friends will be mine again soon enough. Not even that trap of yours can help you." Jesse lectured. "Here goes I switched my Emerald Turtle back to turtle mode! Now take out his Blast Hound!" Emerald uses his emerald cutter on the hound. "Now Topaz Tiger attack Trapper directly.

"Aaaagh!" Trapper was knocked on the floor making his life points dropped to 1300.

"Looks like you bit off more than you can chew, Trapper!" Jesse protest. "Now with my turtle's special ability, I switch him back to defense mode." _[Thinking] 'If I play my cards right, I can win the duel and rescue my Pegasus.'_

Trapper got up grunting at the bluenette, "My turn, ready? I draw." Trapper looks at his Phantom. _[Thinking] 'Dagnabit, this puny critter ain't gonna do the trick. Looks like I'm gonna have to upon an old acquaintance of Jesse's. Desperate time…call for desperate measures.'_

 _[Chuckles]_

Meanwhile

The gang was in the middle of the woods trying to discuss of trying to come up with a plan.

"We have to go back and find Jaden!" Syrus cried.

"I agree, but my real concern is for my sister," Amber added.

"We'll find her, besides she might be with Jaden watching. If we all know her she's more protective towards us all." Alexis encouraged hugging her.

"Right, now time to fix this situation. Things have been going crooked since these survival duels started all of our friends been drained and we need to put an end to this nightmare. Second, we've been jumped, ambushed, tricked, and trapped!" Jim lectured.

"But why the hell is Viper doing all this?" Faline asked.

"Maybe…he has diabolical plan that we've stumbled upon?" Syrus guessed.

"I think that could be it," Bedelia answered unsurely.

"Focus, mates!" Jim said I firm tone. "Viper must be getting nervous since he knows we're onto him. But how does all of this connect? The answer to that puzzle is what is planning onto to do next?"

"Right! So what's the answer?" Amber asked.

"Ya got me, mate. I have no idea." Jim answered in a confused tone.

The gang sighs in frustration and defeat.

"Great, so none of us have a damn clue!" Faline sighs heavily.

"Not true, darling if we know that Viper is working hard to take us down. He's been hurting our friends for the last time, I Bedelia Gione will not stand for his damage any longer let's go and find Jaden and Pattie and go hunt down Viper!" Bedelia said walking ahead of the gang.

 _[Hassleberry thinking] 'She's so beautiful when she's worked up. I love that feisty side."_

"Right!" The gang agreed and ran towards the building.

~With Eric~

The male was in the vent sneaking his way to Viper, he looked through his night vision and sees lazors _. [Eric thinking] 'Man he thinks he could outsmart this Hernandez, but good thing I'm always a step ahead.'_ He puts some covers on the lazors to make it go away and continues his way to Viper.

~With Jaden and Pattie~

Pattie and Jaden were sitting by the entrance, the brunette was sitting on Pattie's lap. A few moments he woke up and sees Pattie smiling.

"Ugh…what the hell happened?" Jaden asked weakly.

"Well you collapsed and Jesse went after Trapper," Pattie answered.

Jaden eyed widened and gets up slowly, "We have to go help him, let's go.

"Jaden please rest you need to~"

"No Jesse needs us and have to go," Jaden said walking towards the entrance.

"Ok Jaden, let's go," Pattie said holding onto him.

~In Viper's hideout~

"This is very good. With Trapper's help, I'll soon have everything I need to complete my mission. Just keep dueling, Mr. Anderson. The hour is close…and the time is for you to rise is upon us!" Viper smirked and laughs.

~Back to the duel~

"The hunt's on Jesse," Trapper said. "I summon Lure Phantom in defense mode."

"You don't know when you're beaten, do you?" Jesse smirked. "Well then let me show you." The bluenette looks at his Sapphire Pegasus. _[Thinking] 'Don't worry, old pal I know he's got you trapped, but I'm working on setting you free.'_ "I switch my Emerald Turtle back to attack mode! What do you say, partner? Let's shell that phantom of his!" Emerald Turtle uses his emerald cutter on the phantom. "It's over, Trapper! Cause' now my Tiger's gonna finish off-"

"Not so fast!"

"Easy now. You can't win 'em all." Jesse smirked.

"Heh heh heh! I will with this one." Trapper chuckled. "Remember this puny guy?" He holds Jerrybean card in his hand; the monster appeared to the field whimpering.

"Jerrybean! You stole it from that kid! What's your story, Trapper?! You win a duel and think you can just take what you want before scurrying out of town?!" Jesse demanded angrily.

"That's about right. See a duel is like a hunt. When it's over, I like to take home a little trophy." Trapper answered.

"Here's some news: There's about to be one less trophy in your collection, Trapper! A friend of mine's been wanting it back! You see, I made a promise to him and I'm not planning on breaking it to him." Jesse yelled.

Trapper smirked and chuckled, "I know. Once I heard that I knew you be looking for me and so would your Crystal Beast! That's when it came to me. I realized I could use that card of his to nab me your precious spirits. Now let' see what you're willing to do to get back this card for your pal. Call off your attack or the jelly bean gets it!" Trapper was getting ready to rip it in half.

"Don't do it!" Jesse yelled.

"It's either him or your Pegasus!"

"What are you saying?" Jesse asked.

"My traps can drain a monster's energy. So lets up the stakes. If you lose, your horsey goes bye-bye!"

"I can't let that card get torn up, and I can't lose my Pegasus. I'll just have to stand down." Jesse sighs and puts his Emerald Turtle in defense mode.

"Look at you…squirming! I'm enjoying this! I draw! I reveal my face down card- Pot of Avarice. With this here card, I take 5 critters from my grave and shuffle 'em up. Now I can draw two. I summon **Camouflage Gardner** in defense mode! Next, I activate the Decoy Baby spell card! Decoy lets me set a trap so I can catch me another one of your precious beasts!" A fake Amethyst Cat appeared I front of Topaz Tiger and ran to Trapper's side having Topaz following her."

"Topaz, no!" Amethyst yelled.

The fake Amethyst turned into a net and trapped Topaz.

"No!" Jesse cried.

"Heh heh heh! It's time to track down some of your life points! All this thing hunting is about to pay off! I activate the spell Substitute Pain! For every beast I done captured, you take 400 points of damage." Trapper got out his whip and slash the brunette, "This here is for your tiger! And your kitty! And your Amber Mammoth!"

"Ah!" Jesse yelled going on one knee having his life points drop to 600.

"Jesse!" Amethyst, Amber, and Topaz yelled.

"It's your go, but remember what's at stake. If'n you attack, your Pegasus is safe, but then this bean's gonna get baked. So what's it gonna be buddy boy?" Trapper smirked and has the Jerry bean in his hand. "Decisions, decisions. But I'm feeling a little generous to let you decide."

"Let him go!" Jesse demanded.

"It's simple! You gotta figure out what's more important to you, the life of your Sapphire Pegasus or the promise you made that friend of yours."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"See here, I got my reasons, boy! One time, I was like you. Spirits and I was tied together at the hip! That's changed now! Turns out, the only they good for is the thrill of the hunt!

Jesse and Pattie made it to Jesse.

"Jesse." Jesse and Pattie mumbled.

"That's not true and you know it, Trapper! That bond still exists, but you have to stop your hunting ways!" Jesse said in a firm tone.

"Not a chance!" Trapper growled. "Only thing I'm stopping is you walking out of here with your monsters!"

"You will never have them. One way or another."

 _[Jaden thinking] 'I wish we could help you Jesse.'_

Pattie taps him on the shoulder, "Jaden I have an idea, go up the ladder and I'll distract him and I'll give the signal."

"All right then time to save the day." Jaden smiled and winked and began climbing the ladder.

[Yami Pattie's spirit] "Time to put an end to this"

"Right! YUGIOH!" Pattie turned into Yami Pattie.

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy. I gave you a choice to save this puny little runt here or you're mighty Pegasus. Now you ain't getting both of them back. Now let's start with this one."

Jerrybean began to cry loudly

The female princess approached the two having the dolphin symbol glow on her forehead. "That's enough, trapper!"

"Pattie, it's you." Jesse smiled happily.

The male looked at the princess ad smirked, "Well I'll look like you came just in time to see Jesse boy get whipped. After that, I'll come after that Legendary Aqua monster, sweetheart!"

"Trapper your days of stealing people beloved cards is over and you will pay for evil ways," Yami said in her serious tone.

"We'll see about that, Princess I'll be coming for you next!"

"Leave her out of this, Trapper this between you and me!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse, here!" Yami handed her Reunion Card.

The bluenette looked at the card and looks at the Princess, "Pattie, but I~"

"Use it, Jesse, I believe you can use it to defeat Trapper, Jaden now!"

"Ok! Ahhh!" Jaden swings by the rope and kicks Trapper making him drop the card. Jaden caught the card and smirks. "I got it!"

"All right, Jay!" Jesse smiled.

"Now go save your Pegasus." Jaden gives him a thumbs up and runs back to where Yami was.

"Right."

"Now use it wisely, Jesse," Yami said.

Jesse nodded. "Ok."

 _[Yami thinking] 'This is your final chance, Jesse. I believe in you.'_

"It's my turn. So I draw! Sapphire Pegasus." _[Thinking] 'May this is card is also the key to breaking Sapphire Pegasus?!"_ Sapphire Pegasus nodded. "Here I come, Trapper! I'm about to be reunited with my favorite steed! I summon **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**!" Jesse sets it in play but nothing happened.

Jaden and Yami. "Hmm?"

Trapper laughing. "You forgetting, something boy? I still got your horsey trapped, and summoning it ain't gonna do you no good! Jesse, these here traps are escape-proof. It doesn't matter if you got his card. His spirit is not coming back to you."

"That's not true, Trapper! Pegasus broke his seal for me once before and he'll do it again."

"You sure about that, boy," Trapper smirked.

"Look and learn, Trapper," Yami said pointing at the glowing Pegasus.

"Sapphire, show us your spirit!" Jesse yelled.

Sapphire Pegasus breaks free from the trap ad sprouts his wings. "When you played my card, you enable me to escape, dear friend."

"What the…how?!" Trapper all shocked.

"Now with Sapphire Pegasus is back on track, I'm allow summon **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**! Now I play the spell card, **Reunion**! With this card, my other Crystal Beast are free and join back in play, come on back everyone!" Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, and Amber Mammoth were free from Trapper.

Trapper backing away. "No! I don't believe it!"

"Sorry Trapper, but it's time I get reunited with my friends! You see when you take flight's played, it let's all my Crystal Beasts escape from your traps!"

"Awesome!" Jaden cheered.

"Now I activate my magic card, Gem Burst! It allows me to remove G-Force, E-Force and M Force from my deck! When these cards are removed from play, they involve into crystals." The Crystals appeared to field. "And now, with the power of these gems, allow me to dazzle you with 500 points of each crystal on the field! This ends now, Trapper! Now Go 5 Gem Flare Flash!" The 5 Crystals combined their powers and attack Trapper making his points dropped to zero.

"NOOOO!"

Trapper then passes out on his back. Jaden and Yami ran towards Jesse.

"You did it, Jesse!" Jaden patted him on the back.

"I'm impressed, Jesse your skills great." Yami smiled.

"Thank, I couldn't do it without you both. I'm glad to see you ok, Princess." Jesse blushes and scratches his head.

"Jesse, you were right. I was once like you before I started trapping. I had an unbreakable with my monsters. But one day, they were taken away. I vowed to trap a spirit every tom I dueled, hoping I could fill the void. Then I met a man named Viper!

"You met Viper?!" Yami asked.

Trapper nodded. "I did and he promised me that if I helped him out, I could get my hands on the ultimate spirit. If I wanted, the Rainbow Dragon could be all mine. So I took him up on his offer. I'm really sorry for what I did"

"You tell us where Viper is!" Jesse yelled.

Yami covered his mouth. "Trapper as the Princess of Forgiveness, I forgive you."

Then the biobands began to glow and it began to drain out both male's energy.

"What's happening?" Trapper sees the duel spirits that he captured circling around him they began to absorb him, "Looks like…I'm done…trapping." The male disappeared before the three's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Where'd he go?" Jaden asked.

Jesse began to shake and feeling weaker.

Jaden holding him up. "Jesse, you ok? Let me help!"

"It's cool. I'll be ok." Jesse smiled and then looks at the Aqua princess. "Pattie, thank you for helping me out."

Yami smiled and nods. "You're welcome now rest."

Jesse nodded. "Ok."

~With Viper~

Viper was looking at the surveillance looking at three and smirks. _[Viper thinking] "Hehe looks like Jesse gave all his energy. Hmm, now I just need one more duel with Jaden and Pattie in order to complete my mission!"_

 _Haha haha_

 _ **Wow, wee! Looks like Trapper here learned his lesson ad chooses to end his trapping ways. Looks like Viper is still onto Jaden, Yami, and the gang looks like there's gonna be a showdown.  
**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Bye.:D**_


	15. Snakes in the Grass Part 1

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and fans SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the last episode, Jesse and Trapper dueled continues and the gang went to go search for Jaden and Pattie. So Viper now have one more task to complete his mission.**_

 _ **Summary: Professor Viper raises the stakes by forcing Jaden and Pattie to duel on a tower.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

"Syrus, are you sure this is the way back to Jaden?" Faline asked.

"Mmm, I thought I was following you." Syrus looked at them confused.

Then Hassleberry and Shirley got into their raging modes again. "AAAAH! My dino DNA is picking up those vibes again!"

"Hassleberry, you're scaring me." Bedelia said holding onto Faline.

"Sorry, flower bear it's them darn vibes again." The dino duelists said rubbing his head.

"Those vibes are off the chart." Jim said looking at his chart.

"Viper's at it again!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We need to go find Jaden and Pattie on the double!" Amber yelled.

"Right!"

~With Axel and Giana~

The two agents were trying to escape from the pit. Giana was using her combat knife to hit walls while Axel was using his zip point to hit the walls.

 _[Axel thinking] "I gotta figure out how to get us both out of here."_

Viper was looking at the surveillance camera at the two agents trying to escape. "Still here?" Axel then threw his zip knife at the camera and Viper chuckled. "Temper, temper. Axel Brodie you're going to pay for that."

Axel picking up the camera and took out the knife. "Bet you didn't see that coming!"

"You got more of a temper than me." Giana smirked.

"We both need to get the hell out of here and help Pattie and the others." Axel said as he threw the camera and then heard something moving. He moved the dirt out of the way and sees the bricks. "Well, it's a start c'mon and help me."

"Ok. Pattie hang in there we'll be there." Giana said taking out the bricks.

The two agents took out the bricks and saw the exit.

"What's this?" Giana asked.

"I think it's time we did a little sole-searching!" Axel answered. "Ready?"

Giana nodded. "Ready!"

The agents stomped on the platform and the exit was wide open.

"So this is the penthouse?" Giana looked confused.

"Yeah." Axel answered. The walls were crumbling fast. Giana was against the wall and Axel got out his grapple point and grabbed the female's hand. "Hang on!" The two made their way down the ground but then the rope got stuck.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack!" Axel grunted holding on the handle and Giana.

"Axel, this thing can't hold us both! Let me go!" Giana yelled.

"No…we're gonna get through this Giana…as a team." Axel said looking down at her eyes.

Giana looks at him. "Axel…"

Then the grappler lost its grip and the two fell to the ground.

~Meanwhile~

The gang made it to the entrance and saw some cards lying on the floor.

"Jaden, we're here!" Syrus yelled and ran to the door and looked around. "I left him here where'd he go?"

"I hope he and Pattie didn't go after Viper." Freja said worriedly.

"Oh God, no. Pattie!" Amber yelled running in to find Pattie.

"Amber wait!" Faline and Alexis yelled running after her.

"You had to say that didn't you, Fre?" Patty glared at her.

"Hey, I didn't say she did." Freja pouted.

"Enough, let's just go find Jaden and Pattie." Jim said running towards the door.

The girls followed behind.

 **~With Jaden, Jesse, and Pattie~**

Pattie was by the entrance on the lookout watching the two.

Jaden was sitting next to his bluenette friend. "Man, that duel really took it out of you, huh, Jesse?"

"A little. But we gotta so some giddy up in our step. Rest is for the weary." Jesse smiled.

"Ok, Jesse…but, you see, right now you are the weary. They'll find us and Jim of, course." Jaden encouraged.

"Well that's a relief." Jesse looks at the female duelist. "So what's the plan, hon? You think they'll find us in here?"

"Does this answer your question?" Pattie pointed at the gang.

The gang appeared and sees the three, "Jaden!"

"Pattie! You're ok!" Amber cried hugging her sister.

"You're still in one piece." Faline smiled and hugs her as well.

"Please take this, I carried it for hours, with no spills." Syrus said offering Jaden some water.

Jaden chuckled at his friend. "Thanks for the offer, Sy but I'm just not thirsty."

Alexis, Freja, and Syrus helped Jaden while, Patty, Jim, and Hasselberry helped Jesse up.

"So what happened?!" Alexis asked.

"Viper had a duel for them and I'm afraid this is the end." Pattie answered.

"What do you mean, Pattie?" Bedelia asked.

"It's gonna be a final showdown and I have the feeling it's me and Jaden that Viper wants." She answered.

"Well then, Princess let's go take Viper down!" Jaden said.

"Let's go everyone!" Yami walking ahead to the elevator.

"Ok!" They all followed her to the elevator.

~With Viper~

He was looking at the surveillance seeing Jaden, Yami and the gang making their way to Viper. "So they're all coming after me? Looks like Jaden and Pattie will have the energy I need in order to complete my task, I'll be waiting."

"Good even, Viper!" A familiar male voice.

Viper turned around and sees Eric, behind him, "Hmph. So what brings you here, Mr. Hernandez?"

"Oh cut to the chase and just hand me the card, Viper!" Eric snapped.

"This is all very interesting but I'm late you I have a duel with Jaden Yuki and Pattie Quilter so I have to be on my way."

"Pattie? What the hell do you want from her?!" Eric demanded.

Viper smirked and chuckled. "Well let's just say that I need a little power from her."

"Grr…I won't let you hurt her, and you'll pay for what you did!" Eric growled. He then pulled the trigger ad then set an explosion through the vent. "I know you have the fucking and I'm not leaving until I have it in my hand!"

"Woah, that did not sound good." Jaden said.

"I didn't do it!" Syrus yelled.

"What the hell was that?!" Freja asked.

Alexis pointed at the doors closing. "Guys the doors are closing!"

The gang looked and gasped. "oh no!"

"LET'S GO NOW!" Yami shouted running through the door.

Eric looks at the surveillance seeing Pattie and gang running out. _[thinking] "Pattie I hope you'll forgive me for this, I'm doing this for you."_ He then glared at Viper ad smirked, "So it's just you and me, Viper. We'll be dueling instead but these damn bracelets of yours don't play fair, so I'm taking them out of the equation. Ready? I was thinking of another duel!"

"You want to fight me? Well, this shouldn't be too difficult." Viper smirked and takes off his vest cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph! You're not the only one who's been hitting the gym, Viper." Eric smirked and takes off his sweater and belt and threw it on the floor. "Hai!"

""Well, this shouldn't take too long! This reminds me of my Boot Camp days" Viper smirked charging towards him.

"Bring it on Viper!" Eric grunted kicking him multiple times.

Viper smirked and grabbed him by the leg and threw him multiple times to walls making the young male unconscious. Eric sees Viper charging towards him and dodges and back flips into his fighting position. "Great moves, Hernandez. A little too great for a 'Financial Bureaucrat' such as yourself! I'm beginning to suspect that you might be an elite operative for the Herandez Financial Company?"

 **~Meanwhile~**

The gang were trying to make to make their way out the doors that were closing in quickly. Everyone was panting rushing through every door.

"Hurry everyone, the doors are closing fast!" Yami yelled.

"Goodness, I picked the wrong shoes to wear for running." Bedelia whined.

"Suck it up, Bee. We have to keep moving!" Freja said running and panting.

The gang made it to the bridge and the last door was getting ready to close.

"No the door is gonna close we'll never make it in time." Faline said.

Just then Axel and Giana break in from the rooftop all bruised up. Giana has her grapple gun out and Axel has his zip gear. He threw it towards the door holding it in place, the female agent used her grappler use her pole to hold it as well.

"Get out of here now!" Giana yelled.

"Not without you Giana, you too, Axel!" Amber cried pulling her

"Don't worry about us you guys leave now!" Axel grunts holding the door.

"Thank you, Giana and Axel." Bedelia hugged them.

"Thanks, Grande and Brodie." The gang said sliding under the door.

Giana looks at the Princess holding the door. "Ok, you go now, Pattie."

"NO! I will not leave you both here!" Yami argued.

"That's...not a request." Axel breathes heavily holding the door. "Go and take down Viper!"

"We'll be right behind you, as my best friend I say go take dow the bastard and save the academy." Giana smiled.

"Giana." Yami mumbled holding back tears.

Then Giana pushed her towards the gang and the door closed between them. The Princess began banging on the door. "No Axel! Giana!" The gang looked at her sadly having their heads down. Yami Pattie clenched her fists, "This ends tonight!"

~Meanwhile with Eric and Viper~

"So Eric how's it like to be an elite operative for the Hernandez Financial group? Did daddy get you in?" Viper taunting the male with a smirk.

"Quit your damn stalling! Time is up! Now hand over that card!" Eric growled.

"Earn it."

"All right then. I'll have to take it from you!" Eric threw a chair at him but Viper smashed it with his fists. Eric charges towards him and air kicked him, Viper blocked his attack and throws a punch at him. The male back flipped dodging and smirked. "Too slow, my mother ca move quicker than this. Just give me the card and I'll gladly walk away but don't you dare hurt Pattie! The choice is yours!" The two stand there face to face waiting for the other to make their move. Then the light began shine between the two males. The light was blinding Eric, Viper's left hand was all creepy.

"Sorry, Hernandez but this ends here!" Viper said.

"No more fucking games!" Eric growled charging towards Viper. Viper blocked off his attack and the energy began to glow making the male feel weak. "What the hell did you do?! What's all this about?!"

Viper chuckled at the male. "Well, it appears that your mission wasn't revealed to you. It wasn't "The Card" you were after, but the power behind it.?"

"The power? What's the hell is going on here Viper?!" Eric demanded.

"Oh don't worry. It will all be cleared to you." Viper smirked and put on his vest. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a duel with Jaden Yuki and Pattie Quilter. Feel free to stick around a while after I'm gone. My friend here will keep a close eye on you." Viper chuckles and then leaves the room.

"VIPER! IF YOU HURT PATTIE I WILL FIND YOU!" Eric yelled in anger struggling off the wall.

 **~With Jaden and the Gang~**

Jim looking at his chart beeper. "That's really starting to bug me."

"More waves?" Jesse asked.

"Correct. That was the most powerful energy registered so far."

Amber sees Viper on the elevator and points "It's Viper!"

"Where could he be going?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting him get away this time. He done hurt the whole school and now Axel and Giana are gone...this is personal." Yami glared at the Professor as her Aqua Dolphin symbol glow from her forehead.

"Look like Princess, is getting her rage up." Hassleberry whispered to Syrus.

"I hope not too much." Syrus whispered back.

"Jaden, let's go!" Yami snapped going towards the elevator.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaden mumbled and follows her.

The gang followed her to the elevator.

 **~Meanwhile with Eric~**

 _[Boy of light chuckling]_

"If I get down. I swear to God, that card is mine. But first, I gotta to see who this friend of Viper's.

 _[Boy of Light] "Eric...I'm glad you stay to play with me._

 _"This must be a trick. It can't be real."_

 _"But I am, Eric. And you and I are gonna be best friends._

 _"What the fuck are you saying?"_

 _"Do you like to play games?_

 _"Let me go you damn psycho!" Eric growled._

 _"But then who will I play with? I won't hurt you. I promise. We've been knowing each other like forever._

 _"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Eric snapped._

 _"Oh yes, I do. I know everything...I can read your mind. It's my favorite game to play...and this game is just getting started. I'll go first. When you were small, you wanted to be the King of Duel Monster just like Yugi Muto. But no one took you seriously not even your own mother the women that brought you to this world. You wanted to be king, wanted the fame and power. Even Pattie didn't take you seriously, she thought you were a joke. She dumped you for Jesse, she even rejected you in front of everyone._

 _"I know she didn't mean to. I know she still loves me...your wrong."_

 _"Oh am I? Let's have a childhood flashback shall we?"_

 _[Flashback]_

 _Eric was with his mother and father at the amusement park. "Mama, Dad I always dreamed of being the King of Duel Monsters just like Yugi Muto." Eric said happily. Mrs. Hernandez just giggled and pinches his cheeks. "Oh sweetie there can only be one King of Duels and that's Yugi Muto. You know that my love."_

Eric frowned _. "Mama I could be just like him he's my role model. I could be a God of Duel Monsters!"_

 _Mrs, Hernandez hugs him and kiss his forehead, "Oh sweetie, you're just having an imagination, I love you so much._

 _Eric's eyes widened and glares. "Omg it's true she never took me seriously. Neither did my father. I hated him for pushing me away!'_

 _The boy of light smirked, " Yes and look at this."_

 _Eric looked at another flashback at him and Pattie as England Freshmen. Pattie was with her sister talking about Eric the female began to blush._

 _One of Pattie's friends nudges her and smirks, "Go on talk to him he will love you."_

 _Pattie walked up to him ad blushes, "H-hello Eric, I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to get this off my chest." Pattie hesitates looking at him in the eye._

 _Eric looks at her with a serious look, "What is that, Quilter?"_

 _"I wanted to say, I have feelings for you, ever since I saw you dueled you make me the happiest girl in the world, I-I love you." Pattie blushed madly._

 _Eric looked at the female, slightly blushes but snaps out of it. "Thank you for your reflection, but I don't have the same feelings for you sorry."_

Eric's eyes widened looking at this flashback, "No, this when I rejected her. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just didn't expect her to express it." The male said sadly. "Oh God, Pattie forgive me."

[Boy of light] "If you want her compassion and love, then we're gonna have to make a friendly agreement."

~With Jaden and the Gang~

The gang were running towards the top of the tower to the exit.

"Hurry, we must be close!" Jim yelled.

"Viper is not getting away with this." Jaden growled.

The gang made it to the exit seeing Viper standing before them on the opposite side glaring at them with the smirk. "Welcome friends. Glad you could join me."

"You won't be." Jaden said clenching his fists.

"Viper, this damage you caused for everyone at Duel Academy has gone far enough! It's time to put you in your place!" Yami said with a serious tone.

"Turn off these biobands now!" Faline demanded.

Viper chuckles at the female. "Rest easy, my dear. It'll be all over very soon, but first I need one last task from the both of you."

"I'm not helping you with anything and neither is Pattie." Jaden snapped.

"You will not hurt my sister again, Viper!" Amber yelled angrily.

"We'll see about that." Viper smirked and uses his remote to raise the elevator.

"What's going on?!" Syrus panicked.

"Ah! Hold me, Hasselberry!" Bedelia holding onto Hassleberry's arm tightly.

Hassleberry began to blush having a goofy smile on his face. _[Thinking] "Omg! She's holding my arm, my flower bear is holding onto me. I'm the luckiest soldier ever._

"Hold on everyone!" Alexis said holding onto Amber.

"Looks like he's taking us to the top of the buildings, mates!" Jim pointed out.

The gang were at the top and saw Duel Academy. Everyone gasped.

"Guys I have a serious phobia of heights." Faline said looking down and holds onto Alexis.

Viper smirked at the gang. "Now do you want to help me now?" He questioned looking Jaden.

"I accept." Yami said glaring.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Pattie, what are you doing?!" Jesse asked.

"Doing what is right, saving the world." Yami answered.

"Pattie are you out of your damn mind?! Don't remember the last few times you've dueled and you and Jaden collapsed on the first day? I don't want you Jaden getting hurt again, we need you guys...I need you." Amber said emotionally trying to hold back her tears.

Yami walks to her and rubs her cheeks, "I know it scares you deeply, my sister but I have to uh Jaden and I have to do this, for Duel Academy, for our friends, for Axel and Giana."

"Hey don't worry about us, Amber we'll put an end of Viper's night of fun and that's a promise that I'm willing to keep." Jaden said and winks at her.

Amber smiled and nods. "Ok, I believe in you two. Now go put Viper in his place."

Jaden and Yami nodded. "Will do."

"Jaden please be careful, who knows what Viper got in stores." Alexis warned.

Jaden looks at his girlfriend and gives her a thumbs up. "Hey, I'm always ready for a challenge and that is to get my game."

"Pattie, you too the last thing we need for you to collapse." Jesse said worriedly at his girlfriend.

"I will don't my love, I have enough strength to take down Viper." Yami smiled and blows a kiss at him and then glared at Viper. "Ok, time to put you in your place."

"Time to get your game on!" Jaden yelled getting his duel disk ready.

 _[Viper thinking] "Their energy is strong, I sure won't be disappointed. Ans soon, you'll bring him back to me._

"Game on!"

"Here goes something my draw!" Jaden said looking at his card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman (def:2000)**! You're up Viper and you're going down!"

"To start...I'll summon **Venom Snake(atk:1200)**. Be careful of it's bite. You see once per round, can strike one of your monsters directly." The Venom Snake attacks Clayman. "Bites can cause painful wounds. You'll see...because his fangs can make quite the impression. Now then...I'll face down cards and next I'll activate Venom Swamp!" The swamp began to activate and surround the gang filled with fruit.

"Ewww, my shoes are dirty." Bedelia whined.

"So much a day of Venom Park." Freja sighs.

"Looks like the Slifer Dorm." Faline pointed out.

Viper smirked and chuckled. "Welcome to the muck! With this field spell, all monsters that are non-venom are poisoned, starting with Clayman."

"What?!" Jaden looked at his Clayman weaken by the Venom.

"With each bite, he loses 500 attack points. It's feeding time for my snake." Clayman's attack points decreases 800 to 300. "Now it'll soon reach to zero and be destroyed." Viper smirked and Clayman was destroyed.

"Clayman!" Jaden glared at the male.

"Any monster that you thinking about summoning will be no match for me or my poisonous bite. Soon your energy will be mine, and the awakening shall commence." Viper smirked and chuckles. "I end my turn."

"No Jaden!" Amber cried

Jaden groans.

 _ **What?! Looks like Viper something in stores poor Jaden and Pattie.**_

 _ **Will the two find a way to defeatViper?**_

 _ **Will they be able to save the school or will they be done for?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_


	16. Snakes in the Grass Part 2

_**What' going on my Yugioh GX Fans and lovers SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **I just wanted to apologize for the delay on the story I was so busy with school, the midterms, and work. So I'll try to squeeze some time for the story. :D  
**_

 _ **So in the last episode Jaden and the gang were in their operation; Apprehending the Professor.**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden and Pattie's duel continues.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

The three were face to face, Jaden with 4000, Pattie with 4000 and. Viper with 4000 points. "So how do you like my Venom swamp you two?"

"It sickens me, just like you!" Pattie hissed.

"This snake pit bites!" Jaden snarled.

"Haha! My Venom swamp is a treacherous place to play." Viper taunted. "Jaden, Princess I suggest you watch your step."

~Back at the hideout!~

Eric was struggling to break free and snarled, "Let me go, NOW!" He demanded.

 _[Child of light] "What's wrong? Don't you want to see Jaden pay for what he did? You know what to do, Viper! Then you'll get your reward."_

Viper then looked at his bioband glow. _[Thinking] "It shall be done."_

"Now it's time to flush this swamp down," Pattie said looking at her cards. "I bring out to the **Aqua Ninja**!" The female ninja appeared to the field with 1500 attack points. "Thanks to her I get to bring out another Aqua monster to the field and I choose **Aqua Harpy Lady**!" The female harpy appeared on the field with 1600 attack points. "I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"What no direct attack, I would've expected more from England's top student." Viper mocked.

"Pattie, are you ok? Are you sure want to do this?" Jaden looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Jay. I'm just playing slowly." Pattie looked at him calmly. "Remember, it's Viper we're dealing with and who knows what he got in stores."

Jaden nodded. "Ok, Pattie time to get my game on! I use Polymerization and with it, I'll fuse **Elemento Hero Sparkman** and **Bladedge** to form **Elemento Hero Plasma Vice**!" The monster appeared to the field with 2800 attack points.

"Wow, Jaden sure got it going." Alexis complimented.

"It must be a new recruiter," Hasselberry said to Bedelia.

"A dazzling one," Bedelia added.

"Now! Plasma Vice, attack with Plasma Pulsation." Jaden commanded. The Plasma attacked Viper making his life points decreased to 2400.

"All Right!" Faline and Freja cheered.

"Good shot, Jay! Way to bite back!" Alexis cheered on.

Viper had a smirk on his face, "Impressive monster. Enjoy it now. Because it won't be around much longer. I play **Snake Whistle**! When you attack and destroy a reptile monster, guess what?"

"I really don't want to know what," Amber said to herself.

"This trap lets me call upon another one! But I'm not done! Next, I reveal a face down! The trap, Damage Equals Reptile! With this, I can summon any monster I choose to the field. Of course, its attack points must total the damage I took from your Plasma Vice's attack."

"What?" Jaden and Pattie exclaimed.

"That's right. That's two monsters you have to face. Here's one! Venom Boa!" The monster appeared with from the swamp with 1600 attack points. "And now the second! Venom Serpent!" The second monster appeared with 1000 attack points. "And don't forget, at the end of each turn, Venom Swamp effect activates. Which means now a snake injects your monster with poison, draining 500 attack points!" The snake injects Jaden's monster decreasing to 2300.

"Oh no!" Pattie exclaimed.

"Jaden no!" Amber and Bedelia yelled out.

"If these snakes keep attacking, Jaden won't last much longer." Jesse pointed out.

"But there is hope." Amber corrected. "With Pattie having his back they're unstoppable."

"We have to help them out. Anyone have any bright ideas." Jesse asked.

"I say we do a little seek and destroy." Hasselberry suggested.

Faline smirked and has her purple hammer out, "Good thing brought out my party hammer."

"Put the hammer away, Faline!" Alexis demanded.

"Jaden and Pattie doesn't need any help show him who's da man and women." Syrus yelled.

 _[Jaden Thinking] "I would if I wasn't so swamped right now."_

"It's my turn again. I draw but first my Venom Serpent's special ability activates, which allows me to release another snake, but this time I'm going for the Princess' Harpy Lady!" Viper smirked at the female.

"You wouldn't!" Princess' hissed shockingly.

"Oh I would." Viper answered as the snake began to drain out Aqua Harpy Lady's attack points decreasing it to 1100 attack points.

"Pattie! Help me!" Aqua Harpy Lady cried.

"Aqua Harpy Lady! Viper!" Princess hissed.

Viper just chuckled at the female, "Don't want you to feel left out, Venom Boa inflicts twice the pain as his special ability allows two more snakes another for your harpy and one for your hero's attack points."

"No!" Pattie cried for her harpy.

"They're eating them alive!" Jaden cried.

Viper chucked. "And now, I sacrifice both of my Venom Serpent and my Venom Boa! Their loss is my gain! Come forth, Venominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes!" The monster appeared to the field with zero attack points.

"Holllly shit." Faline said having her mouth open.

"You said it." Jesse agreed.

"Goodness, it looks so scary, Hasselberry." Bedelia said holding onto Hasselerry's arm.

Hasselberry smiled all goofy and mumbles, "She's holding my arm again, I'm the luckiest soldier ever."

 _[Jesse thinking] "It's got zero attack points? Ruby that snake must have a heck of special ability. And I have the feeling that Viper's gonna show what it is! But what's Venominon gonna do without any attack points?"_

"Zero attack points, what are you up to Viper?!" Princess demanded.

"My King may look weak right now, but for each one of its reptile subjects in my grave, his highness gains 500 points. With three already there, he gains 1500 attack points. Now he gets the Royal treatment!" The snake king attack points increased to 1500 points. "Venominon! Attack! Go, fanged Venom!" Jaden's monster got destroyed making his points decreased to 3300. "And finally I have a facedown. One of you makes your move. Good Luck."

"Viper! I'm not buying all of this! Me and Ruby here are smellin' something foul in the air! And I'm not working talking about your swamp! Who are you working with? No more lies! Now fess up! Spill the beans, and you tell us what this is really all about! You got that, Viper?" Jesse demanded in a serious voice.

"My, My, whatever are you talking about?" Viper asked all sarcastically. 

"No more dumb games, Viper! You hurt a lot of people and my friends! So you better start talking or I'm gonna let you say hi to my Purple Hammer!" Faline snapped having her hammer out.

"Oh no, Faline!" Amber and Destiny holding her back.

"Well, then, since you're all so eager to find out…" Viper said with a pause.

"Out with it, Viper!" Pattie demanded.

"How about a little show and tell?" Viper said pulling down his sleeves having a creepy arm.

"Good lord!" Desy exclaimed.

"Eww!" Jesse, Amber, and Bedelia said looking disgusted.

"My God." Pattie mumbled to herself.

"Watcha got there, a case of poison oak?" Hasselberry asked sarcastically.

"A few years ago, I was the leader of an elite Special Force Team. Something had crash-landed on earth, and we were the guys sent to pick up the pieces."

"What was it?" Jaden asked.

Viper cut him off and continued, "Our intel was vague, but our mission directives were crystal-clear: recover the item and don't ask questions. The matter was considered highly classified."

Eric was listening to Viper from the hideout. "Classified?!"

Viper: "The orders were simple, but carrying them out proved difficult. Something hit us and when I woke up, I found that our transport was heavily damaged. My team was badly injured, so I continued on alone. I had never failed a mission, and I wasn't starting now. After walking for hours, I finally reached the target's coordinates. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but something told me I was close. I could feel the presence of something extremely powerful. And then it called out to me."

 _[Boy of Light] "Please. Help me, Viper."_

"It knew my name."

 _[Boy of Light] "Save me, and I promise I'll give you anything you want, even the one you miss."_

"Quiet!" Viper yelled.

 _[Boy of Light] "I know you want to see him again."_

"Him who? Who the hell are you talking about?!" Eric demanded.

"Who's him?" Jaden asked.

"Is anybody else confused as I am?" Syrus asked the gang.

"Pretty much." Destiny answered.

"The creature promised to bring back my son." Viper said and turned around and see a boy figure. "Pearse!" Viper reached for him. "I can see him in front of me and now he's gone."

"For real?" Jaden said showing some curiosity.

"That's right." Viper answered in a calm tone. "I once had a family and I found it in the most unlikely of places. It was one of my first tours of duty. My squad and I were evading capture from the enemy. We were heading to our rendezvous point to be airlifted to safety. It was then that I heard a baby crying, so I broke my formation to see where it was coming from. But while I was gone, my team was ambushed and taken captive. I saved this child at the cost of my men, so I made a vow to always protect him. A bond had been created that would last a lifetime, or at least I hope. And soon the winds of faith changed, too and my son became very ill. Now this strange creature was giving me the chance to get my boy back. I couldn't say no, no matter what I had to do."

 _[Boy of light] "It's true. We became the best of friends that day."_

Eric growled at the light, "That thing he found was you, wasn't it?"

 _[Boy of light] "Yes, and my new friend was doing my bidding."_

Viper: I agreed to help it, and it agreed to help me!"

"So you've been sucking all this energy for some creature to bring your son back? How many more students are you willing to sacrifice for him?" Jesse asked.

Viper looked at Jaden with an evil smirk, "Just one more. You see, my plan is almost complete. Jaden is the last."

"Not gonna happen, mate!" Jim yelled.

"That creature's got ya thinkin' funny. You don't know what you're doing right now." Jesse pointed out.

"Ya gotta break free!" Alexis added.

"Yeah!" Syrus added and then Hasselberry pat him on the shoulder. "Psst Syrus, listen. Get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Syrus asked.

"I got myself a plan!" The male dino said. "We're gonna help the soldiers out! You and I are gonna even out the playing field. You distract Viper. And I'll pile-drive the poison outta him." As they were walking the light's eyes went red.

 _[Boy of light] "That's cheating!"_

Tentacles grabbed Syrus and Hasselberry tangling them. "Aagh! Help me!" Syrus yelled out. "Abort the mission!" Hasselberry panicked.

"Hasselberry!" Bedelia cried out.

"The snakes have got a hold of those two!" Amber pointed out. "Look out!"

One of the snakes tied up Bedelia. "Eek! Someone help me, Pattie! Jaden!" Bedelia cried out to the Duelists.

"Oh no, Bee!" Jaden and Pattie looked at the female.

"Your duel energy will raise my son and we'll be reunited! Now then let's finish what we started!" Viper said with an evil smile.

"Viper! You have gone too far with this situation! I lost two of my friends because of you and demonic creature!" Pattie snapped pointing at him. "If you think you're taking Jaden's energy, you're way over the line! Time for me to put you in your place!" Pattie looked at her cards and then her Aqua Ninja. "Since my Ninja is on the field I could bring out another monster to the field, and I bring out **Aqua Kung-Fu Phoenix**!" The female monster to the field with 1500 attack points and now I use Polymerization! I combine Aqua Ninja and Kung-Fu Phoenix introduce to you **Aqua Typhoon Samurai**!" The monster appeared to the stage with 2800 attack points.

"Woah! A Typhoon Samurai ?!" Alexis said amazed.

"Looks like another recruit of Pattie's." Jim pointed.

"A dazzling one." Bedelia said amazed.

"Oh it gets more dazzling thanks to her special ability. She can take you on directly! Now my Samurai Phoenix! Attack his points directly with Samurai Blades!" Pattie demanded pointing at Viper. The monster charges towards Viper with its sword.

Viper chuckled at the female. "Didn't you forget? My King's special ability, when you attack my snakes injects your monster draining 500 of its attack points and putting it on defense mode and make you take 500 points of damage!" The snake appears and injects Samurai Phoenix and Pattie's point went from 4000 to 3500.

"Pattie, no!" Jaden yelled out.

Pattie was on her knees breathing heavily. "I-I'm fine…don't worry about me…let's just take this psycho down!"

 _[Jaden thinking] "I really appreciate your help, Pattie. I really do."_

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Pattie said weakly placing a face down.

"What's wrong Princess, my poisonous venoms weakening you? I expect more from you." Viper mocked and laughed.

"Leave her alone, Viper it's me and the creature you want!" Jaden snapped angrily.

"Well she should back while she has the chance." Viper smirked.

"Not a chance." Princess said weakly. "I learned to never turn my back on my friends and whatever is going to happen to them it's my business. So I'm staying in the fight with Jaden until the end!"

"You tell em, babe." Jesse smiled and gives her a thumbs up.

"That's right, show him what a true Quilter you are, Pattie." Amber cheered on.

"Thanks, Pattie. I really appreciate it." Jaden said with a smile.

"Anything for my friends." Pattie smiled and winked.

"We'll see about that. Now I play… **Snake Deity Command**! With this trap, I'll sacrifice one Venom monster to my graveyard, then your trap card is destroyed!" The trap card was destroyed.

"You damn snake!" Pattie hissed.

Viper chuckled at the female, "Thank you. Now with one more reptile monster in my grave, Venominon's attack points increase once again!" Venominon's points increased to 2000. "But wait! With each of your turn ends, it drains your monster of 500 attack points!" The Samurai Phoenix attack points decreased to 1800.

"Oh God…" Amber said sadly.

"Now, Venominon! Attack Samurai Phoenix and Jaden with fanged Venom!" Viper commanded. The King snake attacked Jaden making life points dropped to 2400.

"Oh yeah?! Try this for size! I play a trap. An old friend of mine known as a Hero Emerges! Now you're forced to choose a card from my hand. And here's the fun part—If you happen to pick a monster card, I can call it to the field."

Viper smirked. "Well if I must choose, I choose the left!"

"Well you snooze, you lose because you chose **Elemental Hero Neos**!" Neos appeared to the field with 2800 attack points. "And there's more! Since you destroyed Bubble Rod last round, I'm allowed to draw another card from my deck!"

"Oh, yeah! He's on the roll! Go Jaden!" Syrus cheered on.

"Hooray for Jaden!" Faline smiled and waves her bat in the air.

"Sy, Faline, he's still got that field spell!" Jesse reminded.

"He speaks the truth. Now my Venom Swamp attacks your Neos." Viper answered. The snake came out and bit Neos in the leg decreasing his points to 2000. The gang gasped.

"Oh God!"

"Oh no!" Princess all shocked.

"Nothing is immune to my swamp's poison. It's over." Viper chuckled.

"We'll see about that! I summon **Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin**!" The dolphin appeared to the field with 600 attack points. "But I'm not done yet! Check out my Neo-Spacian extent! Now, by sending my Aqua Dolphin to the graveyard, my extent spell card allows me to summon a level-four monster. And I'll play **Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin**!"

"Way to send in the Marines, Jaden!" Hasselberry cheered.

"Rock on!" Freja encouraged.

"Now I'll join Neo and Marine Dolphin with contact fusion… To create the and only **Elemento Hero Marine Neos**!" Appeared in the field with 2800 attack points.

"What a monster!" Syrus said excitedly.

"A very handsome monster." Bedelia added.

"I can't wait to see how he helps out!" Destiny amused.

"Let me show ya how he's gonna help out." His special ability lets me destroy a card in your hand."

"Splendid. It appears that you destroyed my Venom Snake, which means Venominon gets more attack points!" Viper chuckled as his monster's point increased to 2600.

"Looks like Jaden, had the wrong attack coordinates." Hasselberry mumbled to Alexis.

"Don't worry! Neos is still stronger than that slimy serpent of his!" Alexis encouraged.

"You right bout that! Marine Neos attack Venominon!" Jaden commanded. Neos attacked Venominon making Vipers points decreased to 2100.

"Alright, Jaden!" Faline and Destiny cheered.

"The King bastard has left the building!" Freja said with the amused tone.

Viper had his head down and began to chuckle.

Princess glared at the male, "What's so funny Viper?!"

"I'm afraid my King's Reign of Terror is far from over!" Viper smirked with a chuckle.

"What?!" Princess all shocked.

"He lives!" Watch closely as my Venominon reclaims his throne. All that's needed a small sacrifice. I remove one loyal subject from play, and Venominon rules the swamp again." Venominon's appears back zero attack points. "His points are revived as well…500 points for each reptile in my grave, which also adds up your total destruction!"

 _[Boy of light] "Jaden's gonna pay for how he wronged me._

 _[Eric thinking] What the hell does thing have against Jaden, and why did it try to hurt Pattie and a better question, what the does have to do with me and the card that I'm after? Well I'll soon get my answers. Viper thinks he can try to hurt Pattie, little does he know I'm a Hernandes and you can't get rid of me that easily."_

Viper chuckled at the two duelists. "You don't seem too pleased to have my Venominon back."

"This is terrible." Amber said sadly.

"So now what?" Destiny asked.

Faline had her purple bat out and smiled. "I have an option."

"Put it away, Faline!" The gang said.

"Your turn has ended so that means my swamp can attack! Attack his Neos and drain out his energy." Viper commanded. The snake drained out Neos' decreasing it to 2300.

"Marine Neos!" Jaden cried looking at Neos in pain.

"I draw, and play the card Venom Shot! With this by discarding one snake, while Venominon is on the field, I can strike your Neos and with twice the poison, and that's what exactly what I'm going to do." Viper smirked at the brunette. "

"Oh shit." Faline said.

 _[Elisha thinking] "Not on my watch, Viper!"_

"Now attack my snakes!" Viper commanded as his snakes go for his Neos decreasing his points more down to 1300. "Of course, after placing my Venom to the graveyard, Venominon gains additional 500 attack points!"

"Oh great, now his monster is stronger than Neos!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Now attack, Venominon! With poisonous fangs!" Viper commanded. The king snake attacked Neos destroying it from play making Jaden's life points drop to 1200.

"Hang in there, sarge!" Hasselberry encouraged.

[Jesse thinking] "Pattie, Jaden and all of us could use a miracle right. If you're gonna bring out your dragon, now would be a good time."

"Jaden! Pattie!" Syrus and Desy cried out.

"Help me!" Bedelia screamed out for them.

"Looks like it's the end of you, Jaden Yuki! You were quite the challenge." Viper taunted at the brunette. "Ha ha ha!"

 _ **Holy Crap, looks like Jaden is for it big time! But who is this mysterious person/something? Will Jaden and Princess take down Viper and save the school and their loved ones?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more Yugioh GX!**_

 _ **Love ya. :D**_


	17. Snakes in the Grass Part 3

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and fans, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the last episode, Jaden and Pattie continues their duel with Viper and this is the final showdown for their friends and family.  
**_

 _ **Summary: This is a final showdown for Jaden and Pattie.**_

 _ **Ok then!**_

 _ **Let's Gooooooooo!**_

Professor Viper let out an evil chuckle at the two duelists taunting them, "Your move, Jaden!" He smirked at the male looks at his deck. "Ok, Viper…my turn." Jaden draw his card and smirked. "And I summon **Card Trooper**!"

Viper let out a chuckle, "That tin can won't help you. Not with a measly 400 attack points."

"Well, this tin can has got some real heart inside of it!" Jaden said in firm tone toward the professor. "He can get stronger. Thanks to his special ability. See if I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave, he gains 1500 attack points." The Card Trooper points increased to 1900.

"Pathetic, that rust bucket is still no match for my King!" Viper snarled at the male. "Venominon is still far too strong! Now that your end phase has begun…Card Trooper's special ability is no longer in effect. It's snake bait time now!"

"Oh shit!" Pattie mumbled.

"All the points your monster gain is lost, and then my venom swamp activates and inflicts on some more damage." The snakes out of the swamp draining out Jaden's monster decreasing the attack points to zero. "Now with your Card Trooper all out of attack points…my field spell destroys it! So say good-bye Ha ha ha!" Viper taunted as Card Trooper gets destroyed.

"But not before his special ability activates! See if he gets destroyed, I get to draw another card! Likes so!" Jaden looked at his card and places down on the field. "I end my turn."

"Play it off, Jaden!" Amber encouraged. "I believe in you and Pattie, I know that card will help you in the next turn."

"But the sarge has got to mount a better offensive. One more round like the last one." Hasselberry said to the gang. "Jaden could be a goner."

"Uh, hello. He has Pattie, and besides if I know her very well, she always has a plan besides she's a champ!" Faline cheering on for them. "Knock him dead, Pattie"

 _[Pattie thinking] "Shit I would, if I wasn't in hell with Viper and his fucking snakes! I wish my sister was here right now._

Viper let out a chuckle, "It's my turn… _[Thinking] "Soon I will have all the energy we need. And with Jaden's help, I'll be reunited with my son, all thanks to it!"_ The make said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Make him pay, and then you two can play." The mysterious voice hissed.

"It won't be long, my son." Viper said to himself. "My turn…and my Venominon attacks you directly…Go, Fanged Venom!" The multiple snakes' charges towards Jaden, but Jaden played his face down, "Not so fast, big guy. I play Necro Gardna's special ability! Since he's in my graveyard, I can remove him from play, and then he can block your snakes from shooting my way." The Necro monster shielding Jaden from the snake attack.

"Very impressive, Jaden." Pattie smiled and gives him thumbs up.

Viper snickered in annoyance, "You're simply prolonging the inevitable. Face it, Jaden, no card can save you now. No even, Pattie can save you!" He looked at his card and then at Pattie with an evil grin. "I play a face-down and end my turn! Your move, Princess."

"Poor, Jaden. I hate to agree with Viper but he might have a point." Alexis said worriedly looking at Jaden. "Pattie, please whatever you have in that deck that could save him and all of us, now would be a good time use them."

"We can't lose fate, Alexis. We just can't Jaden and Pattie can do I believe in them." Amber hugging her sadly. "I hope they can…Pattie."

Pattie looked at her card and then at Viper, "I have to keep Jaden safe one more round and Jaden's a goner, but I'm not going down without a fight. Time to spice up my game!" She said to herself. "Ok, Viper!" She looks at her card and smirked, "I throw down a face down and then sacrifice my Aqua Typhoon to bring out on of my rare cards, give it up for **Aqua Silvermist Witch!** " The female witch appeared to the stage with 2900 attack points.

"Pattie's bringing out one of her Silvermist Witch. Pattie's always got some tricks under her sleeve." Jesse smiled looking at the female. "Go on, babe!"

"Looks like Pattie is bringing out one of her rare cards, I knew she could do pull this off." Jim smiled cheering.

"Jaden and Pattie the dynamic duo, the dueling buddies! They're unstoppable!" Faline cheering them on waving her purple hammer.

Jaden smiled and looks at Pattie _, [thinking] "Jesse's right, our cards have never failed us before! I really appreciate you helping me out, Pattie you're a great to have around."_

Pattie looks at the gang with the corner of her eye with a smile, _[Thinking] "I promise I won't let you down, Jaden. I will fight until the very end and I'll be damned if I let Viper and this creature take you."_ She winked at Jesse and then looked at Jaden, "Jaden I need your help on this turn ready to get your game?"

"You know I'm always ready to get my game on." Jaden answered giving her thumbs up and draws his card with a smirk. "Here we go! Just what I was hoping for. I activate the spell Miracle Fusion. If I have any heroes in my grave, this removes two from play and in their place, I get to summon a new monster. So I'll say good-bye, and you can say hello to _Elemental Hero Wildedge_!" The monster appeared to 2600 attack point.

"Wow look at his attack points! He and Pattie got more than Viper's Venominon does!" Syrus looked amazed the two monsters. "They will sure beat him."

"I knew they could do it!" Faline cheered.

"Yeah, but if Jaden and Pattie destroys Venominon, then Viper will resurrect him!" Hasselberry reminded them.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that part." Faline pouted.

"Don't' worry. Wildedge and Silvermist Witch have their special abilities! N'that snakes toast. Ya see them monsters unique. They can attack any monster per round. So when Venominon reappears, he counts as a new monster, and then Wildedge or Silvermist Witch can attack him again! There's more when Venominon's resurrected, Viper has to remove a reptile monster in his grave from the game! Which means Venominon is 500 points weaker each time he comes back! " Jesse lectured to the gang.

Bedelia looks at the bluenette curiously, "So are you saying?"

Jesse nodded. "Yup Jaden and Pattie are gonna end this duel!" Jesse smiled looking at his girlfriend. "Knock em dead, baby!"

"He right, we shouldn't lose fate, mates. I know they could do it!" Jim said in a confident voice.

"You heard the man Silvermist, blast him Tsunami Wind!" Pattie pointed towards the monster and Viper. "You too, Wildedge! Slap that snake silly! Attack Venominon!" The two monsters combined their powers straight for the King snake. The King snake groaned in pain and then destroyed from play making Viper's life points decreased to 2000.

"Hooray for Jaden and Pattie!" Bedelia, Faline, and Amber jumping around cheering for them. "Yay!"

"Good job, Jay!" Alexis cheered.

"Awesome, babe!" Jesse cheered for his girlfriend.

Pattie smirked and blew a kiss to Jesse. Jaden smirked at the male. "Okay…now bring him back to the field, Viper. C'mon." Pattie chuckled as well, "Please, I dare you to."

Viper let out a chuckle to the two duelists. Pattie and Jaden looked at him skeptically, "What's so funny?" Viper just laughed louder at them. "I don't like his laugh, it creeps me out." Amber hugging Alexis tightly. "I just don't get it…what's up?" Jesse looking at Viper all curious.

"My sincere thanks, Jaden and Pattie!" Viper answered.

"For what?!" Jaden and Pattie demanded.

"You see…when your Wildedge and Silvermist destroyed my Venominon, you set my ultimate plan in motion!" The professor said in an evil manner to the two duelists smirking at them. "And as you're about to find out, it's a powerful motion indeed."

Pattie and Jaden looked at each other, "That doesn't sound good."

"It does for me, because now I play the trap, **Rise of the Sacred Deity**. Thanks to this, as soon my Venominon is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon my greatest creature…Now come forth… **Venominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**!" Then the snake disappeared from the gang back in the swamp. Bedelia ran back towards Hasselberry, "What's going on?" I don't know but I'm not gonna let no snakes hurt you." Hasselberry holding the female close. "Welcome Venominaga." The giant monster appeared from the swamp, Shirley backed behind Destiny.

Jaden's eyes widened. "What in the…"

"Oh shit." Pattie mumbled.

Viper chuckled, "Frightening, isn't she? And her bite is a big as her hiss!

"Pfft, I've seen tougher and uglier monster." Pattie scoffed at the male professor _. [Thinking] "God, that thing is uglier than my mother, oh Elisha I wish you were here right now!"_

"You see, due to her special ability, she gains 500 attack points for every reptile card in my grave. That makes a grand total of 3000!" The Venominaga gains 3000 attack points.

"Oh, boy…" Jaden's all shocked.

"Oh, shit…" Pattie mumbled.

"Oh, no 3000 attack points!" Destiny looking shocked at the duelists. "Now what are they going to do?"

"W-well there's hope. Besides Pattie's Silvermist Witch is still strong, they can do it." Amber holding onto Alexis' arm. "They have to, Alexis."

"I wish I could, sweetie." Alexis looking at the worried freshman. "But, I really don't know what to say."

Viper smirked, "And now it's that time of the duel again for my venom swamp to activate! Which means 500 attack points are gone from your monsters." Two snakes appeared and bit Wildedge and Silvermist Witch decreasing their attack points by 500. 

"P-Pattie!" Silvermist cried out to the female.

"NO!" Pattie cried and glared at the male duelist. "Viper, you snake!"

"There is no escaping my swamp! And now…it's my turn!" Viper drawing out at card from his hand and smirk. "Venominaga! Attack Silvermist Witch with Vapor Blast!" Venominaga charges her snake towards Silvermist destroying her from play making Pattie's life points decrease 1500.

"I'm so sorry, Silvermist Witch." Pattie mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll join her. Now to unleash its true power! Strike Pattie and Jaden!" The snake circled around the two duelists and strikes them through the chest poisoning them. "Pattie! Jaden!" The gang yelled out. "Hang in there, dolphin." Destiny yelled out to her friend. "Sis, are you ok?" Amber asked her sister worriedly. Pattie was holding her chest shaking as she was sweating crazy as she was losing her vision, "I feel so dizzy, my chest nggn…hurts." Jaden shaking weakly losing his vision, "So woozy…can hardly…see straight!" Amber gasped, "I'm coming, Pattie!" Faline and Hasselberry grabbed her holding her. "What did you do to them?!"

"They just been poisoned, say good-bye to your sister and Jaden." Viper laughed as looked at the duelist in pain. "The pain you feel I my Venominaga's poison coursing through your bodies. In three rounds, her special ability kicks in…and your life points both go to zero!"

"That can't be!" Jesse exclaimed looking at his weak friends. "Jaden…Pattie…"

"I knew it was a bad idea for her to duel Viper, Pattie please…" Amber began to cry on Alexis heavily. "I'm scared for her." Alexis cradling her looking at her boyfriend and best friend, "If it's true, they only got 3 turns to beat this snake, or Viper's gonna get everything he needs."

"Oh no." Syrus mumbled.

"We have to do something, Hasselberry." Bedelia shaking his arm with a pout. "We can't lose our friends. What should we do?"

"I wish I had the answer, flower bear." Hasselberry looking at the female with sad look. "But we can't give up on them."

Faline smiled having her purple hammer out, "I still have an option."

"Faline!" The gang yelled.

"Aww c'mon what's the point of me bringing it if I can't use it!" Faline having her arm folded. "You guys have no sense of fun."

 _[Boy of light] "This duel is so much fun, I can't take my eye off it…." [Eric thinking] "This game might be all the distraction I need to escape…this thing's hold on me seems weaker. Now if I could only reach for my transmitter to activate…"_ Eric then activated the transmitter shutting everything off. "Somebody's been a bad boy…Eric, Eric, run away…comeback to play another day!" The mysterious voice taunting the bluenette. "I guess playtime is over. I hope you had fun because I know I did." Eric walking weakly down the halls panting, "Now I just got to shut this place down, for good!"

 _[Jaden thinking] "We got three turns to win this duel. This is not going to be easy, I'm so sorry Pattie I got you into this but I know you're doing this for me and everyone. I won't give up on you and I know you not going to give on me. I really appreciate your help." Jaden looking at his card_ , "All righty…now it's…my move I play **Fusion Recovery**! Now I can play Polymerization and my **Elemental Hero** Sparkman from my graveyard and add them to my hand. Then I get to play Polymerization and fuse Sparkman with **Elemental Hero Necroshade** to make **Elemental Hero Darkbright**! Check out my new hero!" The two monsters combined and appeared on the field with 2000 attack points.

Viper smirked with a chuckle, _[thinking] "Yes, Jaden. Fight back. All the more energy for me to raise my son with."_

"Now I play my spell card, Necro Shot! With Necro Shot, I choose 3 monsters from your grave…and you got to remove them from play for good! So guess what I'm choosing three of your reptile cards!"

"Huh?"

Necro Shot destroyed 3 of Viper's cards from play. "With that, Venominaga loses some bite! Like 1,500 points of bite!" Viper's monster attack points decrease to 1500. "Which means, my DarkBright can finish her off! With Dark Blast." Darkbright uses his dark blast to wipe out Venominon from play making Viper's life points decrease to 1500. "Sure Necro is destroyed with your monsters but that's gonna work for me too! Because now that Necro's in the grave…I get to send a monster there too and that means my Elemental Hero DarkBright will automatically switch to defense mode and that ends my turn!" Jaden's monster gets switch to defense mode.

Viper chuckled at the brunette, "Jaden, did you think my ultimate monster could be destroyed so easily? Because you could be mistaken!"

"Oh, boy." Freja mumbled.

"Even if my Venominaga is destroyed during battle, by simply removing a reptile monster in my graveyard, I'm still allowed to resurrect a monster to the field. Guess who?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Pattie all annoyed.

"Welcome back, **Venominaga, Deity of Poisonous Snakes**!" The giant snakes appeared back on the field with 1000 attack points. "And now…Venom Swamp activates! Which means it's time to pay the Python!" The snakes bite Dark Bright's leg decreasing it to 1500. "My draw, watch this!" He looked at his card with a smirk, "I play the Snake Rain spell card! Now by removing one card from my hand, I'm allowed to send four reptile monsters in my deck to my grave. Now her points increase again! All the way back to where they were before!" The monster's points increased back to three thousand! "Venominaga, attack Pattie's life points!"

"NO!" Jesse yelled out for his girlfriend.

"Oh, no!" Amber looking away from the duel.

"I don't think so, Medusa! Because activate my trap card, Depths of the Ocean! With this, I can bring two Aqua monsters from my graveyard and that your monsters get destroyed!" Pattie brings two cards from the graveyard. "Now I bring back **Aqua Diamond Pegasus** and **Aqua Harpy Lady**! So then I play Polymerization to introduce to you all **Aqua Hydrix Centaur**!" The two monsters combined and appeared with 2800 attack points.

"Alright, Pattie got a great combo there! Nice combo, P!" Destiny smiled and cheered.

"Now Hydrix Centaur, attack Venominon!" Pattie pointed towards the giant beast. The monster charges its horn charges towards. "Didn't you forget my Venominaga can't be destroyed from!" Viper reminded the two duelists.

"What?!"

"That's two rounds, one more round, Jaden and Pattie. You have one more turn left before the poison of my Venominaga causes you to lose the duel!" Viper smirked as the two duelists groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, Eric was in the facility looking for a way to shut it down. "My schematics indicates that without this supply…Viper's bio bands would be rendered useless. Sorry Viper, but you're not gonna hurt my precious Aqua Lady-"

[Boy of light] "Don't you see we share the same pain? We both deserve better. If you help me, Eric, I will share with you the power I possess. And we can both begin to make things right…" 

Eric struggling to shut down the power of the bands and then smirked, "Hmph!"

"We got to stop this poison, but I'm way too weak for this. I wish my sister Elisha was here to give me some advice right." Pattie cried weakly holding her chest pain. "What should I do?" Pattie's eyes widened saying to herself, "That's it!"

"Please, it's over for the both of you. There's no chance you'll win because after you go, Venominaga's effect will seal your doom. A doom you'll share with no one! That's what happens when you duel for yourselves! You're both selfish, self-centered, and put your friend in danger just for your well-being. You always wanted to be number in the school and don't care what others feel about you. What your father would say, Pattie?"

"You leave her alone, Viper!" Faline growled.

"Don't listen to him, you too." Jim yelled out.

"You know it's the truth and they just don't want to admit it to themselves. You that's a selfish behavior out of them. With them gone, my son will be resurrected!" Viper laughed mocking them.

Pattie has her head down clenching her in defeat, then Jesse called out to her, "Pattie, don't listen to him! You're not selfish, we're in this together! Pattie, you're the sweetest girl I ever met, you're strong, you're thoughtful, brave, never give up on a fight, and best of all a role model to us all and the best girlfriend ever that's what I love about you. I bet if your father was here he would say the same! I love you, Pattie." The bluenette blushes at the female with a smile.

"Awwwww." Bedelia, Faline, and Amber teased.

"Jesse…that's so sweet of you. I love you too." Pattie smiled looking at the gang. "I love all of you, I don't look at you as my friends, I look at you as my family, my brothers, and sisters. Without you I'm nothing." The smiled and looks at Jaden. "Jaden you're my spirit buddy/brother. We have a big responsibility."

Jaden smiled happily, "That's right, have a duel to win. The gang is counting on us to save them, ready to get your game on?"

Pattie smirked having her duel disk ready, "I'm always ready to get my game on Jaden!"

"Jaden." Alexis called out to him, he turned around looking at the blonde, "What is it, Lex?" The blonde blushes a little, "Jay, I just wanna say. I care and love you as well. I really appreciate you risking your life for all of us and me as well." Jaden blushes as well having grin on his face, "Lex, wow…I…I…uhhh." Bedelia, Desy, and Amber began to giggle at brunette. "Looks like the sarge lost his words." Hasselberry teasing. "I love you too, Lex." Jaden blurred out as well. "Haha, he finally said it!" Faline said happily."

"Now about what you said about my father let me answer that for you!" Pattie looked at her card and smiled. "Awesome! Ready Jaden?" Jaden nodded. "I play my spell, Shrine of the Atlantic Guardians! With this can bring out 3 Aqua monsters from my grave but I make a small sacrifice by giving up my life points and my Aqua Hydrix." Pattie's points decreased to 750. "So with monsters I choose, welcome back **Aqua Magician Girl** , **Aqua Ninja** and **Aqua Kung-Fu Phoenix**!" The three female monsters appeared to the field.

Jaden smirked. "I play with the spell Fifth Reunion and with this sweet spell card, I'm allowed to take five Elemental Heroes back from my grave, shuffle them up then I draw 3 new cards!" Jaden looks at his new cards. "Next, I activate the spells, Cocoon Party and Contact! And with this, I can summon one cocoon for each Neos I lost! Looks like there's two of them!" Two cocoons appeared on the field. "Okay, cocoons, let's hatch and free my Neo-Spacians, Grand Mole and Flare Scarab! And now, since NecroShade I in my graveyard, it' special ability lets me play **Elemental Hero Neos**!" Neos appears with 2500 attack points. " **Now Flare Scrab** , **Grand Mole** and **Neos** , get ready for a triple contact fusion!" Jaden looks at Pattie. "Wanna hexane-fusion, Pattie."

"Hell yeah!" Pattie looks at her three monster and nods. "Ready ladies?"

"Ready!" The female monsters nodded.

"Oh shit, they're about to lay a hexane slam down on Viper!" Faline looking at the sky.

Jaden and Pattie looked in the sky as their monsters combined. "Say hello **Aqua Elemental Mythic Samurai Neos**!" The combined monster appeared to the field with 3000. "And with every card on the field, it gets 500 points stronger thanks to the special ability."

"And another 100 points each monster that we brought back from the grave." Pattie added.

"But with three cards on my field, and another on yours." Viper looked at his cards.

"That's right, 2000 points more got our Magna Samurai Neos!" The two duelist looked as their monster increases to 5000.

"5000 attack points?!" The gang exclaimed.

"They're gonna win!" Amber smiled jumping happily.

"I knew they could do it!" Patty smiled hugging Destiny.

"Ah! This is fabulous!" Bedelia grabbed Hasselberry and kissed him on the lips. The male just stood there in with hi face all red with the goofiest smile on his face. _"She just kissed me, I'm so in love."_ Faline smiled happily waving her hammer, "Kick his snake ass, Jaden, and Pattie!"

"You heard the lady, Samurai Neos! Go Tsunami Meteor Meltdown!" The monster uses its power and wipes out Venominaga and Viper's life points. "NO! MY SON!"

"You did it, guys!" Jim smiled. Just then their bio bands began to glow and drained out their energies making them fall to the ground.

[Boy of light] "I have enough energy to be reborn…But Viper lost and failed in making Jaden pay. But I'll still use this crude vessel to do Jaden what Viper could not." Then the creature appeared before him. "Viper, you've earned your reward. It's me your son. Too bad you failed me."

But I-ooh!" Just then the creature grabbed Viper's face and drained him. The ground began to shake and everything was falling apart. "Everyone, hold on to each other!" Pattie yelled out holding onto Jaden's arm. Amber was holding onto Alexis, Faline was holding Patty and Destiny's arms, "I don't to die!" Bedelia was hugging Hasselberry tightly, "Ah! Hasselberry!"

"Hang on, flower bear!" Hasselberry holding onto the female tightly.

"AAAH!" Just then they were in another world. Jaden opened his eyes and sees the gang ok. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm ok." Jesse answered.

"We're good." The gang answered.

Just then Pattie was looking down at the platform, "Uh, guys. I think we're not home." The gang looked down and gasped. "Where are we, sis?" Amber holding onto her sister's arm.

"I don't know but something tells me we're in another world, but the question is what world?"

 _ **Oh yeah! Jaden and Pattie kicked Viper sneaky butt, but wait! The gang gets warped into another dimension! What's going to happen next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more Yugioh GX: Season Three Fan Made!**_

 _ **Love you. :D**_


	18. Inter-Dimension Detention

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and fans, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **So in the last episode, Jaden and Pattie took down Viper but now the gang is sent into a sandy dimension. Looks like we got another villain on our hands.**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden and the gang in…Inter-Dimension Detention.**_

 _ **Ok then.**_

 _ **Let's Gooooooooo!**_

The gang was still on the platform, and then it began to rock back and forth, losing its balance. "Hasselberry, what's happening?" Bedelia was holding onto his arm tightly panicking. "It's the end of the world, everybody!" Syrus yelled holding onto Pattie's arm whimpering. "Pattie, Jaden, do something!" Faline was panicking. Pattie and Jaden fell to their knees all weak looking at the Duel Academy. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"Not sure, but this all a bit bizarre, mate." Jim answered looking at his friends and looked back the academy. Jesse's eyes widened at the sight, "I've never seen so much sand!"

"Maybe we should go down for a closer look?" Hasselberry suggested having Bedelia on his back. "Oui, I agree, I hate being on tall platforms not good for my shoes." Bedelia began to pout looking at her shoes. Pattie uses her water platforms to put the gang on flat ground, the female fell to the ground, "Nggn…damn Viper." The female hissed weakly. "Pattie, don't worry I'm here for you." Jesse picking the female in bridal style. "For a female you sure are light, but I'm just glad you're still here." The female blushed a little rubbing his right cheek, "Thank you, Jesse." "We got you, Jay." Alexis and Freja holding onto Jaden having balance. "Thank you, now let's get going." Jaden looking ahead. Just then Syrus pointed something at the sky, "Hey, guys, why are there three suns in the sky?" Faline looked at the sky rubbing her head, "Beats the hell out of me. This is so weird."

Destiny looks around and holding onto Alexis, "But what do we do~" Just then the ground began to shake. Rocks began to come from the ground like a volcano erupted. "Oh not again!" Bedelia wrapping her arms around Hasselberry's neck tightly. "Don't worry flower bear. I'll protect you." Hasselberry smiled gripping on the female's legs. Jesse holding onto Pattie tightly, "Move it!" As the gang was running from the crumbling rocks and boulders, Faline and Syrus were running and something grabbed their leg. Faline takes out her purple bat out, "Gah! Let go of me!"

Freja looks at the two figures, "Wait a minute!" Faline looked at the two figures her eyes widened seeing the two agents, Axel and Giana. "Giana! Axel!" Pattie turned around and see her two friends crumbled in the rocks, "Axel…Giana…they're ok." She sobbed happily. Freja and Destiny took the rocks off them and helped them up as the gang made their way to the entrance of the academy.

Meanwhile, Ms. Topes, Crowler, and Bonaparte were at the entrance looking at the sand. "Pinch me, Crowler!" Bonaparte in shock looking at all the sand. Crowler looking at him crazy, "Pinch you?!" I am dreaming, right?" The male asked. "Never mind that where is Pattie and the others; I hope Viper didn't get to them." Ms. Topes all worried having her hands close to her chest. "We both can't be having the same dream. I'm calling campus maintenance immediately." Crowler was on the cell phone trying to get some reception. "Eh, it's not ringing. Now, who's gonna clean up all this sand here?!" Bonaparte and Crowler looked at Ms. Topes, "Don't you boys think about it!" She glared at them having her arms folded. "Right now, my main concern is for Pattie and the others, I wonder where they are?" Just then something was flying towards them, Crowler and Bonaparte waved at it. Neither did they realized that it was a Harpy Lady; "Boys get down!" Ms. Topes yelled. Then the monster grabbed Ms. Topes and flew off, "Let go of me!"

"Ms. Topes, I'll save you!" Crowler yelled running towards her. The gang arrived and saw the female secretary being taken away by a live harpy lady. "Ms. Topes!" The gang yelled. Just then Lolo the hamster appeared on Pattie's lap. "Lolo? Is that you?" Pattie looked surprised seeing the hamster, Winged Kuriboh appeared as well and went after Ms. Topes but the harpy hissed at Kuriboh making him pass out on the sand. "Allow me to handle this, guys." Faline having her duel disk out, "Come on out Harmony Hero Cyber Lady!" The female monster appeared with 1600 attack points. "Go pluck some feathers with Disco Slash!" The female monster charges towards the harpy lady destroying her grabbing Ms. Topes having her back on the ground.

"Bravo, Faline!" Bedelia smiled claps happily. "Nice one, Faline." Pattie smiled giving her a thumbs up. Faline smiled and bows to them, "Thank you, thank you, everyone!" "Look like our monster full blood that we can see them." Jesse pointed out. "They aren't just spirits anymore."

"Wow, this is awesome!" Bedelia giggled having her duel disk out. "Come on out, Pink Rose Dove!" The flower dove appeared with 600 attack points. "Ooooh, so fabulous! This is helpful!"

"Don't get carried away, Bee. We have to figure out what is going and how do we get back home." Pattie reminded looking at Lolo snuggling in her arms squeaking. Jesse smiled holding Pattie tightly in his arms, "Let's go inside, it's too dangerous out here. Besides, Pattie and Jaden need to rest." The gang nodded and walked inside the academy to the nurse's room, Ms. Fontaine sees the gang led them to the beds, "Oh my! Set Jaden on the table and have Pattie lay on one of the beds." Jesse laid Pattie on the bed, taking off her shoes putting a blanket on her, the female smiled places her hand on the bluenette's face. "Thank you, Jesse, for being there for me. I love you so much." The bluenette grabs her hand kissing it gently and blushes, "I love you too, my precious gem. You mean so much to me." Jesse looked away sadly. "I wish you didn't have to duel Viper if anything happened to you I don't know what I'll do." Pattie sighs and scoots up to him hugging him tightly, "Jesse, I'll never leave you. Besides, it takes a bio-band to put this dolphin down." Amber approaches the two and sits by next to Pattie and hugs her tightly. The female smiled and hugs her sister back, "You gonna give me a lecture?" She teased pinching her cheeks. "I'll let it slide." Amber shakes her head. Jim and Hasselberry helping Axel while Bedelia and Faline helping Giana.

"Giana…Axel." Pattie slowly getting up out of her bed walking towards them, but falls over; Jesse and Amber help her up. "Pattie, you need to rest to get your energy back." Amber pleaded holding her sister. "But I want to ~" Jesse cuts her off holding her tightly, "No butts! You need your rest I can't afford for you collapsing on me and everyone else, now rest!" Everyone looked at the bluenette and looked at each other, Pattie just looked at him blinked her eyes knowing the seriousness in him and sighs, "Ok, Jesse I'll get some rest for you and everyone." She gets back in her pulling the covers over her head not saying a word.

"Jess, no need to get snappy towards her, she is sensitive you know." Amber reminded looking at her sister sadly. "I didn't mean to snap at her, it's too much for me and everyone else and sometimes…well…She always pushing herself too far, Jaden too. I love really love your sister, I just get really worried and paranoid at times when she gets herself into trouble, like back at China dealing with Torrez." Jesse looking at his girlfriend; he let out a sigh.

"It's ok, we're all worried for her and Jaden, but thank God these two are still alive." Ms. Topes smiled put an arm around the male. "You really made her happy, as a matter of fact, you all do, and she has a good heart, when not throwing a temper."

"Oui, Pattie and Jaden are the heroes." Bedelia smiles looking at the two duelists sleeping. "I'm grateful for their friendship." "Me too." Destiny agreeing hugging Patty from behind. "Same here." Patty hugging her best friend as well. Giana sits on her bed looking at Axel and then at Pattie with a smiling. _[Thinking] "You are very special along with Jaden and Axel, I'm really happy to have you as a best friend"_. Lolo appeared and snuggles with the sleeping Pattie. Chazz gets up from his bed, "Jaden can have this bed, I'm sick of this damn place." He snarled getting his shoes on.

"I still can't believe that our monsters come to life." Alexis pointed out looking at Kuriboh and Lolo with a smiled. "Oh, the horror!" Crowler cried all dramatic. Ms. Topes growled slams her feet down making the two flinch, "You two need to man up. We have two heroes that are injured and all you both can think about is yourselves! You wanna get out of this situation then I suggest we come up with a plan and work as a team. Since you guys wanna be a bunch of babies, I'll be taking charge!"

"Damn, Ms. Topes means business." Faline whispered to Amber. "I know right? You always wanna be on her good side this is just her seriousness side." Amber whispered back to her friend. "Now since Jaden and Pattie are resting it's time for us to take charge of what's going with all sand and what are we up against." The female secretary looking at the gang. "Now we go find the rest of the students in the school and then gather everyone together for a big assembly."

"Now that's a plan!" Bedelia clapping her hands happily. Faline and Syrus looked at Crowler and Bonaparte all disgusted. "Now was that so hard?!" The two stuttered and rubbing the back of their heads. "Patty and I will stay here and watch over Jaden and Pattie." Destiny smiled. "We could use the gym as headquarters." Ms. Topes walks out the door and shakes her at the two grown-ups. "Now let's go, everyone!"

"Ok!" The gang yelled and followed the female, Jesse turned around and walked over to his sleeping girlfriend and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry, Pattie." He walked out of the nurse's office and catches up with the gang. Pattie opens one and closes her eyes tightly smiling, "My sweet, Luigi. I love you so much."

Meanwhile, Eric was roaming in the dark with the arm in a case. He made it to the library and places it down on the table. "Good, nobody's around to interfere with the work that we're going to do." He said to the arm creature. "Now, may I have the power to take down Anderson so I can have my Aqua Queen. I fished your hand out of that giant lava lamp and brought you here safely…and your ass promised me you would share your power with me if I left Viper's reactor functional!" The arm creature began to glow and chuckled, "Oh don't worry, my friend. You'll soon have your revenge on to those who downed you and have Pattie all to yourself."

At the dorm, Ms. Topes was doing a roll call for every student. Marcel was sitting with the other students alone, Bonaparte looks at his son and sighs sadly. "Looks like we did a good job gathering on the students." Jesse said looking at the students. "Too true, but we've still got a number of classmates who couldn't be found." Jim looking at his bluenette friend. "We've done a head count. Out of all pupils, about a hundred ended up here." Crowler pointed out. The students began to complain talk all at one to the gang. "Students please remain calm and stay seated."

"Remain calm?! Duel Academy is a giant sandcastle!" A student shouted. "School's out as I'm concerned!" Another student said. "I'm outta here!" The students making their way out of the gym but Shirley was at the entrance and growled at the students making then flinch in fear. "I wouldn't go outside. Shirley's likely the nicest thing you're gonna meet." Jim pointed out to the students.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do, then?" The student asked.

"Just stay here and do nothing?!" Another student yelled. "Besides, how do you know people aren't already looking for us?"

"What if they never find us here?!" Another student questioned.

"Settle down! We understand your concerns, but running amuck won't help anybody." Jim lectured to the students calmly. "Jim's right. We gotta keep our heads on straight, fellas!" Jesse lectured as well. "Now, from the information we've been able to gather so far, we know that we're dealing with an environment that is new to all of us, and from personal experience, it's not a safe one!" All the students talking all at once and began whine and panic.

"Listen, y'all! I know there have been whispers of duel monsters, coming to life. And it's true, which means all need to be extra aware of our surroundings and this will be easier if we break into smaller groups and use the classrooms as base camps." Jesse instructed to all the students. "Where's Jaden and Pattie?" A student asked. "Well, they're in the nurse's office resting, after a big battle with Viper." Amber answered to them sadly. The students all gasped and talked to each other. "But don't worry once they get their energy back they'll get us out of here just like they always do." Amber said with a calm tone and sighs. _[thinking] "I wish they were here right now."_ Alexis and Faline noticed and pulled her in for a hug. Then, Ms. Dorothy walked in with a smile, "Good news! Hope you're hungry because the kitchen is cooking! And there's plenty of food!"

"All right! I'm hungry." Faline walking towards Ms. Dorothy, but Alexis grabbed her but the collar. "Faline, it's for the students." Alexis reminded her. "I'm a student! I haven't eaten since this whole shit happened! Now, you let go of me or I'm gonna bash everyone in the gym with this damn bat! I'll do it alphabetically!" Faline growled bringing out her purple bat. "Woah!" The gang backed away from the female and the students looked at her frightened.

"Oh no." Syrus jumped hiding behind Hasselberry. "Calm down, Ms. Kaiba. You have a plate of food if you just put that bat down." Ms. Dorothy pleaded calming her down. Faline pouted putting her bat away and sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and hungry and stressed out of this whole situation. I know I'm supposed to be the happy and energetic one. But not in this crazy situation; Jaden and Pattie are out and we finally have Axel and Giana, but they're out as well. How many more friends are we gonna have in the nurse's office? I just wanna go home." She hugs Bedelia tightly trying not to cry. Bedelia smiled hugging the freshman, "I know, darling. But we'll get through this and I know we will. We just have to keep fate." She looks at the gang sadly.

"Don't worry some food in your belly will make you feel much better, sweetie." Ms. Dorothy smiles and rubs her back. "How much food is there, ma'am?" Bedelia asked curiously. Ms. Dorothy looks at the students and looks at the gang, "Hmm…based on the number of student counting you guys, a week's worth of food and water." Everyone gasped. "A week's worth?! That's not exactly plenty!" Jesse exclaimed out looking at the gang. "No, it's not! We have our work cut out for us! We got one week to figure out where we are and how do we get home!" Jim added.

"Oh, yeah? And how ya gonna do that? You don't even know what this place is, outback!" A student shouted. "We'll figure it out! But we gotta stand strong together. Ya can't start pointing fingers! Ya know that! These are things we all learned through dueling. So can the negativity, understand?!" Jesse said to the students in a serious tone. The students got quiet. Adrian appeared to the entrance, "Jesse! Guys!" The gang looked up and sees Adrian, "Adrian! You're ok!"

"Adrian, is that really you?" Amber looked at the happily. "The one and only! It's good to see you guys! I didn't know where anyone was." Adrian answered and noticed that Jaden and Pattie are missing. "Amber, where's your sister and Jaden?" "She and Jaden are in the nurse's office. They defeated Viper but it took all their energy from them. Axel and Giana are in there as well." Amber explained to the male. "

"Are you ok?" Jesse asked his friend. "I'm fine, but have bigger things to worry about. Someone's heading in this direction!" Adrian answered pointing outside. The gang gasped a little. "What?" The gang made their way outside to the front of the school looking and see a person walking towards the academy. "Who is that?" Bonaparte wondered. Jesse, Jim, Hasselberry, and Adrian went to go investigate while the girls stayed behind. "Be careful, boys!" Amber yelled out.

It was Bastion walking weakly, groaning, he sees duel academy. "Anyone, can you see me? I'm over here! I made it back!" The male yelled and sees something approaching him, "Uh-oh, no! What are you?! Where did you come from?!" Just then a harpy lady swoops down and attacks him making Bastion fall. She flies back towards Bastion. "Get down!" Adrian yelled and tackled him to the ground, then the harpy lady through Adrian's shirt making him bleed. "That was quite the acrobatic maneuver!" Jim complimented helping the two out. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a minor flesh wound." Adrian answered in a painful tone shivering. Jesse sees the harpy striking back, "She's coming back for seconds." He got out his duel disk. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus!" Sapphire Pegasus appeared with 1800 attack points. "Take her down!" Sapphire nods and charges towards her, "Try stickin' your claws into this, ya birdbrain!" Just then the harpy lady summons two more harpy ladies. "Sapphire, be careful! N'watch your step!" Jesse warned. "I guess in this world, it's not just duel monsters that can be summoned, but spells too! She just played one and you better stay alert and on your toes! Looks like they summon themselves with another spell, Cyber Shield! All the rules of duel monsters must apply here. That spell just made them stronger than you, Pegasus!" Then the three harpy ladies attack the male Pegasus making him fall to the sand. "I gotta even up the playing field. And I got just the card to do it! Hope this works!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Jesse." Sapphire said weakly getting up. "You will be once I play this!" As the harpy sisters were charging towards Sapphire, Topaz Tiger pounced on one of the harpy sisters destroying it. "Go get him, Topaz!" Sapphire chuckled at the harpy sisters. "Now, it's my turn! Not so tough are we when it isn't three on one!"

"Attack with Sapphire Tornado!" Jesse commanded, Sapphire uses his wings to create a tornado destroying the two harpies. Jesse's bio-band began to glow and sucked out his energy. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Jim asked his bluenette friend. Jesse looked at his bio-band, "These bio bands…they're still draining our energy from us if we duel."

Meanwhile, Jaden woke up suddenly from his rest, Ms. Fontaine turned around and sees him up and smiled, "Look who's up. Feeling better, Jaden?" The brunette looked at the female confused, "I just felt a chill in the air." He said looking at Pattie all wide awake reading having Lolo on her lap, the female noticed him awake. "Hi, Jay. Nice to see you up." Pattie giggled. "You two, when did you wake up?" Jaden asked. "I woke up a half hour ago." She answered scratching Lolo's head, "I'm feeling much better." Pattie looks at Giana and Axel still resting and sighs sadly, Jaden noticed. "How's Axel and Giana?"

"Don't worry, sweetie they'll be fine." Ms. Fontaine comforted the female. Just then, the gang walked in with Adrian and Bastion. "Ms. Fontaine! We got two more wounded for ya to take a look at." Amber said holding onto Adrian. Jaden looked carefully at the male, "Hey, is that…Bastion?"

"That's right, it's me, Bastion." Bastion said weekly walking towards the beds. "You look terrible." Jaden exclaimed helping his friend. "I feel it." Bastion sitting on Jaden's bed breathing heavily. "Jaden…do you remember your match with Professor Eisenstein? During that duel, I truly began to appreciate his brilliance. I realized if I dedicate myself to his teachings, the knowledge I could learn would be limitless. I then found myself working with on his "Unified Duel Theory."

"What's that?" Jaden asked curiously. "It's an idea that's base on the presumption that there exist 12 different dimensions. And one of them has the world where duel spirits live! As we explored ways to travel to this dimension, something went terribly wrong. It appeared that we had pierced an inter-dimensional vortex thus triggering an incredible force of cosmic energy. The entire lab was consumed by a powerful light. When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a sandy no man's land." Bastion explained to the gang about the situation. "Jaden, how did you arrive in this desolate world?"

"Me and Pattie were dueling against Viper and we won." Then there was a big flash of light." Jaden explained to his wounded friend. "Interesting. So it seems that we're stranded here in this dimension." Bastion sighs looking at the floor. "For the time being. So is this the world that the Professor was talking about? Because we've seen duel spirits come to life." Jaden looking at his friend. Bastion nodded, "Yes, I believe are in that world. And what a perilous world it is!" 

"Oh, so this explains everything, how we got into this dimension." Amber putting medicine on Adrian's back. Adrian let out groan clenching his fists. "I'm sorry, Adrian. I'm just about done." She puts on a bandage on him. "It's ok, little lady." The male smiled.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Chancellor on his helicopter making his way back to Duel Academy but saw the academy gone. He got off the platform and talked his workers, "I know the school was there when I left. Oh boy, parents won't like this and I know Mr. Kaiba won't like this one bit."

"Don't move!" A female voice said charging towards Chancellor grabbing him by the jacket flipping him over. "Dear me! I just had this pressed!" Chancellor yelled. "Quiet! You're gonna help me find that was at this school." The female choking him. What in the?!" Just then a few of Chancellor's men came down from the helicopter, but the female charges towards the two men but they manage to get hold of her, Pegasus appeared on the scene. "Pegasus? To what do I owe the pleasure? I am honored." Chancellor smiled at his friend. "I received a rather urgent message from Kaiba Corp. They said something about the academy or the lack thereof." Pegasus answered looking at the empty plot. "Do they know the whereabouts of the school?" Chancellor asked. "Currently there isn't much information to share. But we do know that many of the students are missing including, Jaden Yuki, Pattie Quilter, and Kaiba's daughter, Faline Kaiba as well. Now then, we need to get to the bottom of this and think I know where to start digging."

Back at the academy, it was night time. Alexis, Bedelia, Faline Hasselberry and Syrus were standing on top of the school looking down at the sand. Bedelia looking at the night sky and sighs sadly, Hasselberry noticed her motions stand next to her, "Are you ok, Bedelia?" The male asked. "No, I just hate being in this dimension, it's cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have no clothes to wear, I feel like a homeless person and I have no access to contact my family…my little brother, Gabriel." The pink haired female snapped angrily began to sob hugging herself to keep warm. "Don't cry…Bedelia." Hasselberry pulls her in for a hug and strokes her hair gently. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this situation you can count on it. And I'll always protect you even it means, giving up my life for you. I mean it." Bedelia looked up at him with her face with tears and smiled, "Thank you, Hasselberry. I'm happy to have you as my soldier." Faline getting all jumpy at this moment, Syrus was trying not to cry and Alexis just smiled and sighs. Hasselberry holding her close to him, "I know this isn't the right time to ask but, will you be my flower bear?" Bedelia looked at him and blinking her eyes blushing, "Hasselberry, I'd love to!" She smiled and kissed him. Faline smiled and yelled happily, "Hooray! Another couple, Hasselberry and Bedelia aka ClassShipping! YEAH!" The two laughed and hugged each other.

With Jesse and Jim, they were walking down the hallways and Jim was getting his duel disk ready. "I'm just glad Pattie and Jaden are ok? But, what about Adrian?" Jesse looking at his friend worriedly. "Don't worry, Ms. Fontaine patched him up good as new and after a good night's rest, he'll be good as rain." Jim smiled at his bluenette friend. Jesse looks ahead and smiled, "I'm more glad that Pattie is ok." "I know, after that big duel, she really needs the rest. She had me worried to death, I'm just glad she's still with us. For a little lady, she's a tough one. I see why you like her so much, mate." Jim teased looking at Jesse. The bluenette blushes a little looking away, "Of course, I love her and I will do anything to protect her."

Meanwhile, Eric was in the library resting, he woke up and noticed that the armed creature was missing. _[thinking] "What the shit?! The arms not in there! Where the hell did you go? Did someone sneak in here and take while I was asleep?! I'm gonna find you! We had a deal! Cause if I don't, all this shit would be for nothing! It owes me…big time!"_ Eric running down the hallways. The creature was flying down the hallways chuckling, "I'm sensing a dark soul that would serve me well."

The students were in the classroom shivering and whimpering. "How long are we gonna be here for?" A student asked. "I want my mom." Another student cried. "This place scares me." Another student cried as well. The glowing creature strolling down the hallways laughing. "I feel I'm getting closer." It chuckled. Blair and Marcel were a classroom wrapped in a blanket, "Um, Marcel?" Marcel looks at the female curiously, "Yes, Blair?" "Will you take a walk with me?" The Slifer female asked. So the two were walking and the creature was following the two.

In the nurse's office, Jaden was lying there in his bed with Kuriboh next to him, he sat up and sees Pattie sitting there on hers with Lolo sleeping next to her, "Pattie, you couldn't sleep?" The female shook her head, "I'm just not tired. I just wanna hear their voices…Giana, Axel?" She whispered to the two. "I'm wide awake, Pattie." Giana sat up from her bed and smiled at the female, "Nice to see you again, Dolphin." Axel woke up and look at the two females, "Pattie…" Pattie looked at him and smiled, "Axel, you're ok!" He frowned and turned away from her and the others, she looked at him confused, Jaden looked at him, "I just wanted to say, what you and Giana did back there at the lab was really cool! We owe it to you, pal." Jaden said to the two agents. "It's no problem, Jay. I'm always happy to help out my friends." Giana smiled and gives him a thumbs up, Pattie looked at Axel sadly, "Axel, I know you're mad at me, but I'm really glad to have you here, you and Giana. I thought I lost you both after the door closed on us, I really thought you both were gone." Pattie said trying to hold back tears, Giana walking over to her and holds her hand tightly, Axel just laid there and sighs, "Pattie, I look at you as my little sister and it's my job to keep you safe. You're both welcome, now get some sleep, you guys." Lolo and Kuriboh woke up, "What's wrong, Lolo and Kuriboh?" Jaden asked the two monsters. Just then the four heard screaming down the hallways, Axel shot up from his bed looking at them, "Did you hear, that?" Giana having her grapple gun out. "I know that yell! It's Marcel and Blair!" Pattie exclaimed getting out her bed. "Let's go!" The four got out of their bed and ran down the hallways to the screaming.

As they were running they saw Jesse and Jim running down the hallways, "Hey, guys!" Jesse and Jim turned around seeing the four approaching them. "Hey, guess you're feeling better." Jim smiled. "Are you ok, Pattie?" Jesse asked his girlfriend worriedly. "Don't worry about me, Blair and Marcel are in trouble!" She answered running past him towards the two. "We better move it!" Axel running behind Pattie. Pattie and the gang made it and see Blair on the ground unconscious, "Blair, oh no! Blair, wake up, sweetie." She holding her tightly, Blair woke and sees Pattie, "Pattie, it took him." Blair said weakly. "What did? Who took Marcel?!" Pattie asked. "I tried to stop it, but it scratched me with this gross looking hand." She cried and closed her eyes. "What do you mean "it"? Jaden asked. Giana noticed the glow on her arm, "Oh my God, look at her arm!" The gang looked at it and gasped.

"Oh, Blair…not you." Pattie said sadly holding her. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up, and then I'm gonna find the bastard that did this shit!" Giana places a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You and Jaden go get her back to the nurse's office and we'll go after Marcel." Pattie and Jaden nodded and carried Blair back to the nurse's office. "Let's go, boys!" Giana running down the hallways. The guys followed.

With Eric, he was running down the hallways looking for the arm creature _. [thinking] "I gotta find you. You promised me." Jaden_ and Pattie running back to the nurse's office with Blair. _[Jaden thinking] "I wonder if what attacked Blair is the same thing that attacked Viper on the platform…But why Blair and Marcel? And what's with that wound?"_ Pattie looked at her blue haired friend, "We're almost there just hang in there, sweetie."

 _ **Holy Crap! Looks Like the gang is in for a rough ride. Thank God Jaden and Pattie alright and Pattie has her best friend, Giana back with her along with Axel. Poor Blair, I wonder who's causing this crazy nonsense.  
**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more, Yugioh GX Season Three Fan Made!**_

 _ **Love you. :D**_


	19. The Sub Duel

_**What's going on my Yugioh GX lovers and fans, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **In the last episode/chapter, the gang is in a deserted and spiritual dimension where spirits come to life.  
**_

 _ **Summary: Jaden and the gang and the guys are off to find a deserted submarine in the desert.  
**_

 _ **OK then.**_

 _ **Let's a go!**_

In the library, Marcel was in there alone with a few candles light up sitting in a chair. He then heard someone walked in and slams the door, "Who's there?!" Eric walked in and approached the male. "Aren't you that kid Marcel?" Eric asked curiously. Marcel having his head down looking at the floor, "Not anymore." The male then took out his left hand. "Surprise!" Eric glared at the hand in shocked, "What?! But I thought we had a fucking deal?! You promise me power! But with the looks of it, you got yourself a new plan… What the fuck?!" The bluenette demanded but the creature just laughed silently as Marcel gets up from his chair, "Oh nothing has changed, my friend. You have my word...I can still give you what you desire. All I require that you follow every of my command."

The next day, the students were in the gym talking all at once as Ms. Dorothy was giving out food to them. "It's breakfast time everyone!" Hasselberry yelled out. "Okay, guys, come and get it!" Syrus added putting a bottle on Chazz's plate. "Enjoy?! This ain't food!" Chazz complained. "Chazz, this is all the food we have. Be glad you got something or you don't have to eat at all!" Faline snapped at the male. "Hey, buddy, hurry the hell up!" A student yelled out. "Yeah, we have to eat too!" Another student yelled. "Be quiet! Since there's a lot of you, we have to learn to share or nobody gets nothing!" Ms. Dorothy lectured to the students. All the students began to argue and complain, but Bedelia huffed and got in front of everyone, "Enough! Instead of complaining, you should be grateful not snapping! There's enough for us all; now hush and eat!" All the students got quiet and ate. Hasselberry looked at his girlfriend all goofy, _[thinking] "You tell em, my pretty flower bear."_

In the nurse's office, Ms. Fontaine was covering up Blair, the slider freshman was sweating and shaking. Jaden, Pattie, and Bastion were looking at her worriedly. "I'm so worried about Blair. The school doesn't have the proper resources to treat her. We must get back to the new world before her condition gets worse." Bastion said looking a the other two. "You're right! But if you don't know how to get us back, then how the hell do we get the help she needs?" Jaden looking at his friend curiously. "I wish I had the answers for you, but I'm at my wits' end.I just hope the other students don't become this ill." Bastion answered looking at the female sweating. Pattie rubbing Blair's head sadly, "Oh, Blair, I'm so sorry. My poor little sis." The three looked at her sadly and then looked at each other. "Is there anything we can do?" Jaden asked the female nurse. "Unless you know where to find the first aid kit with all these medications, Blair's condition will only worsen." Ms. Fontaine explained handing the brunette a list. Jaden looking at the list, "Damn, that's a lot of things." "Wait did you say first aid kit? The submarine! I saw one stranded in the desert! It must have a first aid kit on board!" Bastion protests looking at the two. "But wait, what about Ms. Topes? Do you think she'll let us go?" Jaden asked.

~In Shepard's office~

Ms. Topes spits out her drink and glared at the whole gang, "Dear, God no! You guys are staying right here, Pattie. I'm not gonna let you risk yourself again!" She yelled at the gang. "Ms. Topes, we have to get that it's for Blair." Pattie protested looking at the female. "Besides, it's not like we could just run to the drugstore and place an order in!" Jaden added. "You don't even have to go, ma'am, we'll handle it! It's better for you to stay with the remaining students anyway." Axel added as well. "I know, Axel. But if something should happen to you, your parents would have my head on a stick especially Mrs. Kaiba." Ms. Topes said having her head on the desk. "Ms. Topes please give us the green card so we can save Blair. She needs us!" Jaden protested to the female secretary. "Don't worry, Ms. Topes with me going nothing's gonna happen!" Axel said having a few student notebooks.

"Got that right and I'm here as well," Giana added with a smirk. "Axel, what are you doing with students notebook? Are we using those for communication?" Faline asked curiously at the agent. "Correct, but once we reconfigured their hard drives, we can use them as if were global positioning homing beacons… which will help guide us back to duel academy." Axel answered. "Ms. Topes, please. You worry too much, nothing is going to happen to us as long as we're working as a team?!" Pattie smiled holding the female's hand. Ms. Topes just stood there and sighed. Then Mr. Bonaparte running in and crying, "Crowler! Ms. Topes! I can't find him! Marcel is missing! Why, why, why…" the male on the floor sobbing heavily. "Calm down! There are lots of students missing! Is this Marcel someone special?" Crowler asked the sobbing male. Bonaparte shot up, "No! It's not like...Marcel is my son or anything even close to that! He just one of the most petite students at duel academy and concerned for his well-being!" He yelled shaking his hand. Pattie looked at the female raising her eyebrow, "You wanna let us go now, Ms. Topes?" The female lets out a heavy sigh, "Well, I guess I have no choice. You can go." The gang smiled. "But only six of you guys can go." Ms. Topes added. "Shit," Pattie mumbled. The females giggled. "I'll be one of the six," Giana said. "I'm two, mates." Jim smiled at the female. "I'll be third to volunteer, Ms. Topes." Adrian volunteered. "I'm going as well as the fourth," Jesse said. "I'll be fifth since I have to protect you guys," Axel said looking at the gang and them at Giana. "I'll be the sixth one!" Pattie said. "Well, sweetie I was thinking of Jaden being the last one. Besides we need someone to protect us here." Ms. Topes grinned at her. "Let the tough ones deal with this one." Pattie looked at the female getting offended, "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked all serious. "Calm down, Pattie. She didn't mean it that way, after all, you did go through a lot and the last thing we need is for you to faint on us during the mission." Giana smiled holding her friend's hand. "I'll be fine. I can do this it's not like-" Pattie said but then Axel cut her off. "You're staying here, Pattie! You're not going to jeopardize our task!" He said in a serious manner. "Jeopardize?! I can take care of myself, Axel way before I met you." Pattie argued. "Uh oh," Amber whispered. "You said it," Adrian whispered back. "The way you're acting right now! I say you're staying!" Axel snapped glaring at the female. "If Jaden's going, then I'm going! I'm not gonna stay here and be on guard duty." "Pattie, you're staying right here in duel academy and that's final end of discussion!" Axel exclaimed looking down at the Pattie. "Calm down, Axel. She will stay here and watch the others while we're gone. No need to be harsh." Giana pleaded getting between the two. The brown haired girl scoffed rolled her eyes, "No need to. I'll stay and babysit. Since I'm used to babysitting everyone including you guys. I'll be somewhere in the school." She stormed out the office down the hallways. "Pattie…" Amber called out to her sister. "She needs to cool off, darling." Bedelia holding her back sadly. "Then it's settled." Ms. Topes handed them the green card. "Now please be careful. I'm counting on you six to go find the aid kit and come right back!"

"Right!" The six answered.

The gang was at the front of the school. "So, here's the game plan! You guys guard duel academy and we'll go look for the aid kit." Jaden said to the others. "Don't worry, Jaden with my purple hammer, the school is totally safe!" Faline smiled taking out her hammer. "Please be careful, come back to us safely." Amber hugging Axel and Giana. "Don't we always." Giana hugging her back. "Be careful, Jay." Alexis smiled and winks at the brunette. "Don't worry, Lex. I'll be back." Jaden giving her a thumbs up. Jesse sees Pattie sitting on the square rock away from everyone, he sat next to her holding her tightly, "I know you're upset about not coming but they're right they need you here." Pattie breathes heavily having her arms folded looking at him in the eye, "It's not that! It's just...I'm mad that you didn't defend for me and you know Axel makes me mad. I don't want to lose you or the others. I just really want to spend more time with you and Giana. I hate when you're not here!" "I'm coming back, and I always do; I'll make it up to you, babe. I love you, Pattie. My sweet precious gem." Jesse smiled resting his forehead on hers. "I love you two, my handsome Luigi." Pattie smirked nuzzling him. "God, get a room, you two!" Chazz snarled. "Really, we're standing right here." Giana scoffed shaking her head at the two. "Well, goddamn don't look! Dumbasses." Pattie snarled at the two. "OK! Now get going!" Faline pushing them away. Jesse and Pattie kissed each other goodbye. "Bye, heroes!" Bedelia waved at the six with a smile. "I love you guys!" Faline yelled swinging her bat. Pattie waves at Jesse, but sighs sadly. "Please don't hurt yourself in the desert. You better bring your asses back alive before I have a real meltdown, you hear me?! Hmm, I miss you already." "Awwwww." The gang teased.

Marcel and Eric standing on the rooftops looking the six going to the submarine, Eric saw that she stayed behind with the rest of the group. "Hmph. Looks like Anderson is one of the six to go. Let me take him down!" The male said angrily having his duel disk ready. "Patience, my friend. You'll get your revenge but first…" Marcel chuckled as the creature's hand forms into a duel disk. "Now let's give him a present shall we?" He then summoned.

It was 10 minutes walking in the desert, Giana was looking away in silence, Adrian noticed and walks next to her. "You OK, Giana? You have been really quiet since we started walking." Giana let's out a sigh, "Do you think we were too hard on Pattie about going to the sub? She wanted to go and save Blair but Axel didn't have snap about it!" "She needed to stay back she's still weak and I don't want her pressuring herself to be a hero. Her best place is there at duel academy watching the others." Jesse pointed out to the female. "He has a point there, Giana. Pattie has been through a lot more than all of us. We can't afford for her to do things on her own and trying to get herself killed like back in Japan when she wanted to take down Torrez on her own and we didn't show up she would've been a goner along with her sister, Elisha." Jim looking at the female and then at Shirley. "I know that but-" Giana started but Axel cut her off, "Giana, we did this for her own good! With me and you here, she doesn't have to worry about us being in danger. We can pull this off together." He said to the female in a confident manner. Giana blinked and then smiled, "I know we can. Besides, somebody has to babysit you, boys." She smirked and walked passed him and the other guys winking at him. "Looks like you got an agent for you, mate." Jim smirked elbowing him. "She's definitely for you, man." Adrian smiled and wrapped his arm around Axel. "How cute. Axel and Giana now that I have to see." Jaden laughed. "Go get her, buddy. Besides, you guys have a lot in common." Jesse encouraged his friend. "Both hardcore, both tie up people on branches, and they both have to be behind Pattie about everything and both get on her nerves." Jaden smiled and playfully punches him. "That's true." The guys nodded. Giana turned around looking at the guys, "Hello?! Are you guys coming or what? I don't have all day." She yelled having her arms folded. "We're coming!" The guys yelled. "I'll forget we had this conversation." Axel frowned following behind Giana. "He likes her." Jaden whispered to the guys.

Then Shirley began to growl, Jim looked at her and pointed at a rock, "Take cover! Something's coming!" He yelled. Axel grabbed Giana's hand and ran behind the rocks along with the gang. The ground began to shake as monster appeared with 1300 attack points. The monster was looking around for the six. "I don't like the sound of that." Jaden said nervously. "Is it coming this way?" Jesse asked. "I sure hope not!" Adrian all nervous. "Do something!" Jaden argued looking at Jim. "You do something." Jim argued back. "Oh for fuck sake!" Giana rolled her eyes having her duel ready but Axel holds her back. Just then the monster disappeared back in the sand. The gang looked and sighs in relief. The gang continued and went on. "Guys I'm gonna start dropping our homing beacons." Axel said taking out a beacon and throwing it in the sand. "Good idea! We don't want to get lost out here!" Jim smiled walking ahead. "That's for damn sure." Jesse added.

A half hour later, the gang approached something big. "Look there you guys! The sub!" Jaden pointed out. "Looks like Bastion was right, after all, guys!" Jesse smiled. "Well, let's hurry and get first aid kit we don't want let little Blair down." Giana walking towards the sub; Jim reaching out to the female, "Giana, wait!" The female looked back but then fell into a sand pit, "Aaaah!" "Giana!" Axel running towards the female. "Help!" The female cried. Axel got a rope from his bag and tied himself and gave the rope to Adrian, "I'll be right back! Here I come, Giana!" The male slide in the sand pit after the female, Giana was trying to keep herself from sliding. "Giana! I got you!" Axel grabbing her by the waist; Adrian was trying to pull them up then Jim helped them up. A monster appeared before them, the gang began to panic. "Who's this guy?!" Jesse exclaimed. "I am the rock spirit! And you have all trampled upon my sacred domain!" The monster answered having his sword out at the gang. "Now one of you will have to pay the ultimate price. Who shall it be?"

"I'll take you on!" Jesse answered. "You guys help out Axel and Giana, I'll deal with him." Jesse having his duel disk ready. The rock spirit growled, "You dare take me on?! This duel shall be your last! Prepare to be rocked! I summon **Sand DoodleBug**!" The doodle bug appeared with 1200 attack points. "Watch out, everyone. You don't wanna see what 1200 attack points of doodlebug can do!" Jim warned. "Ok then, 'Rock' watch this!" Jesse smirked. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Amethyst appeared with 1200 attack points. "Alright, kitty, it's time for you to pounce!"

"Marvelous!" Amethyst purred. "Now attack doodlebug!" Jesse pointed at the bug. Amethyst pounces towards the doodle but it disappeared in the sand. "Where'd he go?! He dodges her attack unless he's in a desert."

"Um, Jesse. This a desert field." Adrian reminded the bluenette. "Just take a look at what you're surrounded by here. Sand dunes, stifling heat...this all must play as if it's a field spell! And that's why Rock Spirit's bug can avoid your attack!"

"So what happens to his feline?" Jim asked curiously. "If this is true in this world, any level 3 or blow monster is destroyed!" Adrian answered holding tight on the rope. Amethyst began to sink into the quicksand. "Amethyst, no!" She turned into a crystal and returned back to Jesse's side of the field.

"And now sand doodlebug attacks him directly!" Rock Spirit laughed as his doodlebug goes straight for Jesse making his life points decreased to 2800. So if the monsters are real, then life points are real, and that means Jesse could be in the duel of his life!" Jim exclaimed looking at the bluenette. "How am I gonna win? This desert field keeps sandbagging all my moves!" Jesse wonders glaring at the Sand Spirit.

The Sand Spirit began to laugh mocking him, "You can't avoid this wasteland! Your chances have all but dried up! You're beaten!" "Oh yeah? How about I fly over the desert with **Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle**!" Cobalt Eagle appeared with 1400 attack points. "Now attack!" Cobalt flies straight towards Doodlebug but blocked by the sand wall. "Cobalt, get out of there!" Jesse yelled out. Rock Spirit laughed with a smirk,"Now that your bird has flown the coop, you're wide open! Doodlebug blast him!"Doodlebug threw sand at the bluenette making his life points drop to 1600. "That's no day at the beach!" Jim exclaimed worriedly.

Jesse grunts rubbing the sand out his eyes, "I'm summoning my old pal, **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**!" Sapphire Pegasus appeared with 1800 attack points. "And now, I'm gonna lay a couple of face-down!"

"You won't get a chance to use them! This will soon be over! Doodlebug attack!" Rock Spirit commanded pointing at Jesse. "Your mistake, Rock! With that sand wall opening up to get an attack out, I can get something in! Something with some force...as a **G-Force**!" The Rock spirit gasped, "You dare?!" Jesse smirked as his doodlebug froze, "Now your Doodlebug is wide open! So here comes one A'my beasts! And I'm calling out my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Topaz Tiger appeared with 1600 attack points. "And now he gets more bite...See Topaz gains 400 points when he attacks, and he's gonna use each one of those points on you!" Topaz's points increase to 2000. "Go Topaz!" Topaz pounced on Doodlebug making Rock Spirit's points decreased to 3200 but Rock just let out a chuckle, "Nothing but a flesh wound! Your tiger may have won this battle, but the duel is far from over!"

"I don't know about that!" Jesse smirked. "Cobalt Eagle! Sapphire Pegasus! Attack!" Cobalt and Sapphire charge towards Rock Spirit destroying him making his life drop to zero. Jesse's bio-band began to glow draining out his energy; the bluenette groans in pain going down on his knees.

Meanwhile in the library with Marcel and Eric. Marcel was sitting in his chair as he lets out a chuckle, "So my Rock Spirit failed me. No matter, I still get the energy to make me stronger for my ultimate mission!" Eric growled and slammed his fist on the table, "Ok, pal! You promised me power but instead, you give it to this loser! So when do I get my hands on Anderson?! When do I get my Aqua Queen?!" Marcel just laughed rubbing his chin, "Oh don't worry dear friend, you'll have your revenge soon enough. It appears that Pattie has stayed behind to look after the school how sweet. Maybe we should give her a parting gift."

At the submarine, Jaden and the gang entered the tank and looked around. "Hello?! Anyone home?!" Jaden yelled out. "Really, Jaden? You asking an abandoned tank?" Giana asked shaking her head the brunette. "It's empty. I think it's deserted." Adrian said looking around. "So what now?" Jesse asked the gang. "We spread out and find this aid kit, find the items and get the hell out of here!" Giana said having her pistol out looking at the guys. "Good idea and we could search for food and other things to bring back." Jesse suggested. Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden, "Sure Kuriboh, you can tag along." "I could tag with Adrian to look around in the control room." Jim smiled. "I suppose I have tagged with Axel just to make sure he stays out of trouble." Giana teased giving Axel a wink. "That's supposed to the opposite since you're the one that slid down the sandpit." Axel snarled having his arms folded. "Well, I guess I did that to get your attention. After all, you're the hardcore cutie." Giana smirked walking past him and winked at him. "You better her, mate." Jim teased playfully elbowing him. "Man, she's so hitting on you." Adrian whispered to Axel. "Dude, just ask her out already. That would put a smile on Pattie's face" Jaden chuckled. Axel snarled pushing the guys away, "Like I said earlier, I'll pretend we didn't have this talk." He walked ahead behind Giana. Jaden laughs and shakes his head, "He likes her, I just know it." The guys nodded.

Jesse in a room looking at the list, "Where'd this sub come from anyway?" He looked up in the cabinet and sees some supplies, "Hey could this be this first aid?" He asked himself looking in and took something out. "Bingo!" Jaden and Kuriboh were in another room looking for supplies, "Hmm...empty." Jaden pouted. Kuriboh saw something and began to chirp, Jaden turned around and saw a can in the bucket and smiled. Jim and Adrian were in another room and saw some blankets were folded and packed them in their bags. "This will keep us warm in case the sun ever set." Jim said folding the blankets. "We sure need them." Adrian added. Axel and Giana were in the halls walking. "I wonder where this leads to." Giana wondered looking around. Axel saw some engines and gasped, "Torpedo tubes?! This wasn't messing around!" "So what now?" Giana asked.

Eric smirked and have his duel disk out and looked at his Metal Beast Scorpions and Metal Beast Werewolf and handed it to Marcel, "Now I would love to see Anderson get away from my Scorpions and my werewolf." Marcel chuckled and summoned them, "They may have taken down my Rock Spirit but let's see if they can handle some metal. Ha ha ha! Now feast on Jaden and the gang my fellow scorpions and werewolf!" The werewolf was sitting on top of the sub as the scorpions make their way inside the sub. Jaden and the gang were waiting for Jesse to return. "Hey, guys! Great news! I found all the first aid we needed!" The bluenette smiled. "Adrian and I found some blankets for the rest of the gang." Jim smiled and showed them. "I found some food, well Kuriboh did." Jaden smiled as Kuriboh chirped. "Looks like we got everything, now let's get the hell out of here!" Giana said looking at the exit. But then multiple of Metal Scorpions blocked off the exit.

"Scorpions?!" The gang exclaimed. "Well allow me to electrocute them!" Giana said having her duel disk ready, "Come on out, **Lightning Beast Iguana**!" The Iguana appeared with 1700 attack. "Now go snack on them scorpions with Starch Tongue!" The Iguana charges towards the scorpions with his lightning tongue eliminating them. "Sweet move, Gi!" Jaden complimented. "Thank me later! Let's head to the control room!" Giana said grabbing the bags running to the room. "Let's move!" The gang nodded and followed behind, Axel closed the door behind them. "I think we're safe for now." Jaden sighs in relief. "But for how long?" Jim questioned. "Bullshit you are, I bring out my **Metal Beast Tarantula King**!" Eric's summons his tarantula in the sub to search for the gang. "Now I play a spell card, Mechanical Shreds! When a monster has 1800 points or lowers your Iguana gets ripped to shreds!" Giana's Iguana gets wiped out. Axel looks out the door window and gasped, "Guys looks like Metal Beast Tarantula King is waiting! And with your Iguana destroyed, that means Tarantula King's attack points are gonna increase to 2500!" Giana gasped looking at the door window, "That means my Iguana is history and so is his attack points!" And so are we!" Jaden exclaimed. Tarantula King attack Iguana; the door was about to be a bust down, the gang embraced each other.

"Incoming!"

The gang was holding onto each other. "Is everyone alright?!" Jim asked the gang. "Yeah, we're fine but it looks like these Metal Beasts Scorpions are gonna change that!" Jaden exclaimed pointing at them. All the scorpion's eyes turned red and hissed, Jaden and the gang began to have their duel disk, "Looks like we have in our hands. You ready, guys?" Jaden looked at his friends, but Giana stepped in front them having her disk ready, "You guys go on back while I'll take these bug out! I bring out **Lightning Wizard,** **Lightning Beast Leopard,** and **Lightning Beast Harpy Lizard**!" The Harpy Lizard appeared with 1600 attack and Leopard appeared with 1500 attack points. The gang looked at her surprised. "Giana, you can't take them out by yourself." Jim pointed out. "I'm not gonna let you get trapped again!" Jaden protested. Giana grabbed him by the shirt glaring at him, "Look, I made a lot of sacrifices throughout my life and I do it because I care for you guys. I look at you guys as my family." The female looked at Jesse, "Jesse, Pattie needs you more than I do. She expects you to come back alive and I'll make sure of it! Now get your asses out of here!" The guys looked at each other and then back at her and nodded and left. "Lightning Wizard, take them to safety!" Lightning Wizard nodded and escort them out of the room leaving Giana alone with scorpions; the female smiled at her friends, "I'll be right behind you, guys. I promise." The guys were running towards the exit but the sand was coming and the began to sink. "Oh boy, the sub is sinking!" Jaden panicked. "Now what?!" Jim panicked. The gang made it to the second control room trying to escape from the sinking sub. Axel turning tube, "This plan of yours better work, Jaden. Because there's no second chance!" Jaden nodded having his two cards ready, "I'm ready!" Axel then opened up the tube as the sand was coming in. "I play Elemental Hero Neos and Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!"

Rock Spirit and Doodlebug looked at the sub sinking into the sand pit. "Ha ha ha! Looks like them fools failed!"Sand Spirit laughed. But then the sub began to rise back to the surface with Neos and Grand Mole carrying it and threw the sub on the two monsters destroying them. "All right! Neos did it!" Jaden smiled happily. "Yeah, Jaden. He did all right!" Jesse frowned looking at the brunette. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Giana yelled from the hallways. The guys looked down the hallways seeing Giana walking towards them all bruised up. "Giana, you're ok!" The guys smiled. "Yeah, and I'm bruised from that landing, who's fucking idea was that?!" Giana snapped glaring at the guys, they moved back except Jaden. The brunette looked behind and saw the backing away, "Seriously?! After all, I've done for you?! Some friends you are!" Giana grabbed him by the shirt and smirked, "You lucky, you're friends with Pattie. But next time gives me a heads up." "Will do." Jaden smiled.

"Now let's get the fuck out of here and head back to Duel Academy in one piece." Giana said getting out the sub. "That was quite the ride wasn't it, fellas." Jim looked at his friends. "Hell yeah, it was!" Jaden agreed. "But we're not out of the wood yet, who knows what's next." Axel lectured to the gang. "We should head back now." Giana said walking ahead holding her bruised shoulder.

"Hey, Gia." Jaden called out to the female. Giana turned around looking at her brunette friend, "Yes, Jaden?"

"I just wanna say thank you for coming along with us and saving us back there." Jaden smiled and gives her a hug. "Yeah, that was really brave of you, mate." Jim smiled. Giana smiled hugs him back, "It's my job to protect you, boys. I wish I would've done that more for Pattie." She looked away sadly. "Hey, Pattie appreciates you, she was devastated when you and Axel were gone by Viper's traps. I never saw her so vengeful like this." Jaden protested with a confident. "That's true, she released all her anger for you, Axel and all of us." Adrian added.

Giana smiled and shakes her head, "She is a special person just like you Jaden and Jesse." She looks at her friend. "You guys have a special gift, you guys can talk to spirits." "Well yeah, we're the Spirit Buddies!" Jesse laughed. "Of course!" Jaden laughed. Axel shakes his head, "More like Spirit Dorks." Axel mumbled walking away. "Now let's get going before everyone goes Apeshit." "I know right? Knowing Faline, I bet she's going bizarre right now." Jim chuckled. The gang laughed and made their way back to the Duel Academy.

 _ **Holy smokes! Looks like Jaden and Gang accomplished their mission!**_

 _ **But what else is in stores for them? What is Eric planning on to do next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more Yugioh GX: Season Three Fan Made**_

 _ **Love you! :)**_


End file.
